La Princesse Exilée
by Cleo-btz
Summary: Une jeune femme qui ne connaît rien à la Terre du Milieu, ne sait pas se battre et a peur de son ombre atterrie en escarpins, en pleine Guerre de l'Anneau. C'était écrit! Mais était ce vraiment écrit qu'elle serait si peu adaptée à la situation?
1. Note de l'auteur :D

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

La Princesse Exilée est ma première fanfiction (et avec un peu de chance, pas la dernière !) J'espère que cela vous plaira. J'angoisse de la mettre en ligne !

_RESUME:_

Le Seigneur des anneaux : La Princesse Exilée ; ou comment une jeune femme du XXI°siècle, capricieuse et à la langue bien pendue, qui ne connaît rien à la Terre du Milieu, ne sait pas se battre et a peur de son ombre, atterrie en escarpins en pleine Guerre de l'Anneau. Cette anti-héroïne se retrouve bien malgré elle dans une situation à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas et qu'elle aurait bien voulu éviter. Mais, il y a toujours une raison à un acte. C'était écrit. Mais était ce vraiment écrit que Sorsha serait si peu adaptée à la situation ? "

J'ai suivi la trilogie de Peter Jackson, et j'ai pris des libertés. Deux énormes en fait, par rapport à mon personnage, Sorsha. J'espère que cela ne vous choquera ni ne vous déplaira, en tout cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais ce que j'écris, je sais où je vais ! D'ailleurs, je suis en train d'écrire l'épilogue. Vous aurez donc bien une fin à cette fanfic! J'essaierais de poster un chapitre par semaine.

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire et je souhaite que vous vous amusiez vous aussi à la lire !

Je me suis appliquée au niveaux des fautes, de la syntaxe, mais nul n'est à l'abri, alors, pardon pour celles qui font de la résistance !

Je vais mettre en ligne les deux premiers chapitres, pour la suite j'attends (avec beaucoup d'impatience) vos commentaires, vos avis, vos réactions. J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, alors n'hésitez surtout pas ! J'accepte bien sûr, toutes les critiques constructives ! Et je répondrais à toutes les rewiews dans le chapitre suivant !

Merci d'avance !

A bientôt ! Et bonne lecture !

Bisous !

Cléo


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

Sorsha attrapa son sac posé sur le guéridon prés de l'entrée et vérifia que sa carte bleu y était bien rangée.

Elle s'approcha ensuite du divan et caressa ses deux matous, Loki, 3 ans et Simba, 6 mois. Ses chats étaient la prunelle de ses yeux. Et ils le savaient bien...Ils en profitaient beaucoup trop! La sonnerie de l'interphone retentit:

- Oui?

- C'est Julie! Je t'attends en bas! Dépêche, j'ai pas coupé le moteur!

- Je descends tout de suite!

Sorsha et Julie avaient respectivement 24 et 25 ans et s'étaient rencontrées il y avaient moins d'un an, en militant pour la protection des animaux. Elles s'entendaient trés bien et avaient énormément de points communs mais du genre que l'on a pas avec tout le monde. Assez effrayant au début! On était en août, et les jeunes femmes partaient fêter l'anniversaire de Sorsha.

Ce soir le champagne coulera à flots! Et avec un peu de chance, elles retrouveraient en discothèque Jérôme et Jules, meilleurs amis de leurs états et accessoirement futures proies des deux jeunes femmes.

Julie klaxonna pour signaler sa présence et Sorsha s'engouffra dans le cabriolet qui démarra à toutes allures. La soirée se déroula parfaitement. Les deux jeunes femmes étaientplutôt jolies et tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage. Et pour cause! Julie avait revêtu une robe bustier rouge assez courte. Cela allait à ravir avec son nouveau carré plongeant noir. Sorsha portait un corset noir et un pantalon moulant en satin. Elle avait chaussé des escarpins Louboutin aux talons vertigineux.

La soirée fut extrêmement arrosée. Du champagne puis de la vodka et enfin un mélange des deux. Sorsha et Julie ne rentrèrent pas en très bon état(*), mais prudente elles rentrèrent en taxi, qui leur fut gracieusement payé par Jérôme et Jules. Sorsha décréta qu'elle invitait tout le monde pour le café et les croissants chez elle. Julie la prit à part:

- Euh... Tu es sûre avec tes chats?

- Bien sur pourquoi?

- Rappelle toi la dernière fois?

- Non, la dernière fois c'était un abruti!

- Mouais, mais moi je pense que c'est pas une bonne idée!

Ils firent un détour par la boulangerie au coin de la rue, qui ouvrait très tôt, ou très tard, tout dépendait de quel point de vue on se plaçait!

Sorsha fit céder la serrure et invita tout le monde à entrer. Loki et Simba l'attendaient, assis devant la porte:

- Oh mes amours!!! Mes petits chéris!

Les deux félins se frottèrent à ses genoux en ronronnant. Lorsque Jérôme, s'approcha d'eux, espérant ainsi s'attirer les bonnes grâce de leur maîtresse, ils se retournèrent et s'éloignèrent lui laissant la simple vison de leur derrières. Jérôme ne dit rien, mais décida de ne pas compter sur la coopération des chats pour séduire Sorsha. Cette dernière partit faire les cafés, laissant ses invités au salon.

- Aieeee!

Sorsha entendit un cri pas normal. Mais que se passait il? Elle accourut rapidement au salon:

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Ca va?

- C'est Loki, commença Julie en faisant les gros yeux, il a griffé Jérôme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien! Un café, et c'est reparti! dit le blessé en se massant le mollet. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses chances.

Sorsha revint avec un plateau chargé de café, de tasses et de sucres... Elle s'étonna de réussir à le porter sans dégâts, vu son taux d'ébriété. Elle servit tout le monde, en bonne maîtresse de maison et s'assit prés de Jérôme, en minaudant. Elle lui tendit une tasse et lui sourit. Elle ne vit pas le regard fourbe que lui lancèrent ses chats, pas plus que Julie. Alors que tout semblait calme, et que la fin de soirée promettait d'être agréable, Simba sauta sur Jérôme qui surprit, lâcha sa tasse. Le café brûlant se répandit sur ses cuisses. Cette fois ci, il hurla. Simba repartit à l'attaque et lui déchiqueta le dos. Jérôme ne retint plus sa colère:

- Putain de chats! Quels gros cons!

Oh non! Il n'aurait jamais du dire cela, pensa Julie.

- Con? Mes chats cons? C'est ça que tu viens de dire?

- Attend, tu as bien vu ce qu'il m'ont fait? Vend les a un kebab!

- Triple idiot! Sors de chez moi immédiatement! Ah, et pour la prochaine sortie, n'oublie pas de changer de chemise! Celle ci te donne l'air d'un naze! Débile!

Jérôme attrapa son blouson que Sorsha avait posé sur une chaise.

- C'est pas vrai?! Il est plein de poils! Et... oh non.... il a pissé dessus!

Sorsha éclata de rire. Jules suivit son meilleur ami, l'air penaud.

Loki et Simba s'adressèrent un clin d'oeil.

Lorsque la porte fut claquée, Julie regarda timidement son amie:

- Je te l'avais bien dit! Tes chats sont trop jaloux, trop possessifs! Tu ne te caseras jamais avec eux dans tes pattes!

Sorsha soupira.

- Je commence à croire que tu as raison et qu'ils font exprès.

- Ben... c'est quand même la huitième fois que ça arrive! Allez je rentre chez moi! Dors bien!

Elle lui claqua un baiser sonore sur la joue et sortit.

Sorsha se retrouva seule avec Loki et Simba:

- Bande d'idiots! Mais pourquoi vous faites ça? Je vous déteste! Vous ne pourriez pas être normaux non? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?

Elle pointa un doigt sur les félins:

- Je souhaite que vous repreniez un comportement normal et que vous agissiez comme ce que vous êtes réellement! Et que vous me traitiez comme ce que je suis! Sinon, je vous le jure, je vous fais castrer!!! Alors que cet événement ne se reproduise plus!

Sur ce, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre sans s'apercevoir que quatre étoiles apparurent dans sa chair sur son épaule gauche et se mirent à resplendir d'une couleur argentée.

********************************************************************************************************************

Alors?

N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!!!

(*) Je rappelle que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé! A consommer avec modération! Et à l'instar de nos héroïnes, ne pas prendre le volant après une soirée arrosée! C'était un message de la sécurité routière! :D


	3. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :**

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 1:

- Aie ma tête! s'écria Sorsha en s'éveillant. J'ai dû abusé du champagne... ou alors de la vodka... ou alors, c'est le mélange des deux...

Oui, ça doit être le mélange! Bon sang, il me faut une aspirine ou je ne me rendormirais jamais.

Un rayon de soleil se posa sur son visage. Oh flûte! J'ai oublié de fermer les volets. Je devais être sacrement touché hier. Elle remua un peu dans son lit.

- Aie! Putain Simba! Ramène pas tes jouets dans mon lit!

Elle attrapa le dit objet et le trouva lourd. Elle n'arrivait pas à le remettre: la souris jaune qui fait du bruit, ou la chenille qui avance quand on lui tire la queue? Sa balle en caoutchouc peut être? Elle décida finalement d'éclaircir le mystère et ouvrit les yeux:

- Un caillou? Comment a t il pu arriver dans mon lit, alors que j'habite au 2°étage?

Elle se releva sur son séant en plissant les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était en pleine nature. Sa tête lui cognait de plus en plus fort!

- Maudite vodka! jura t elle. Putain mais où est ce que je suis?

Elle se regarda: elle était encore habillé avec ses vêtements de soirée, en touchant ses cils, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne s'était pas démaquillé. Chose étrange, elle avait encore ses Louboutin aux pieds. Mais je jurerais m'être couché dans mon lit... pensa t elle.

A part sa tête, elle n'avait mal nul part. Elle regarda ses membres, toucha ses cheveux, compta ses dents. Non, tout paraissait normal!

C'est une blague de Julie, à tous les coups! Elle tenta de se mettre debout, chose peu facile, perchée sur des talons aiguilles de 14 centimètres. Puis elle s'arrêta effrayée. Oh non, c'est un psychopathe qui m'a droguée puis enlevée! Il est là, il m'observe, puis il va me violer et m'assassiner! Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'air inquiète. Puis, elle pensa à son altercation de la veille avec Jérôme. Oui, c'est lui qui a manigancé tout ça! Il veut se venger!

- Au secours! J'ai peur! pensa t elle.

Sorsha avait beaucoup d'imagination, elle lisait beaucoup. Et son imagination avait tendance à se débrider lorsqu'elle avait peur. Et c'était le cas.

Son mal de tête n'avait pas cessé. Et elle se maudissait d'avoir des talons aux pieds. Elle avançait comme un escargot dans cette forêt. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais une chose était sûre, elle n'allait pas laissé ses escarpins Louboutin sur ce sentier.

- Ca non, hors de question!

Elle marchait dans la forêt depuis une bonne demi heure. Elle se parlait à voix haute pour s'encourager, car Sorsha n'était pas téméraire. Courageuse à ses heures perdues, peut être, mais téméraire, ça, non! Elle ne reconnaissait rien. Elle n'entendait pas le bruit des voitures sur une route, proche ou lointaine, elle ne voyait pas d'avion dans le ciel. Bref, elle était vraiment perdue. Elle se dit qu'en marchant encore un peu, elle trouverait bien quelque chose qui la ramènerait à la civilisation. Tout à coup, sans qu'elle s'y attende, un cavalier noir déboucha d'une clairière. Sorsha fut un peu effrayé par ce cavalier tout en noir, avec un cheval noir. Elle ne distinguait pas son visage, dissimulé sous sa capuche. Elle recula puis se décida à lui demander son chemin:

- Pardon, monsieur, euh... je suis perdue et euh... je ... Monsieur! S'il vo…

Le cavalier mit a terre et brandit son épée, avançant menaçant vers elle. Elle hurla et tenta de fuir à l'opposé de ce psychopathe moyenâgeux. Mais Sorsha trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. Le cavalier n'était plus qu'a un mètre d'elle. Elle hurla a nouveau, incapable de bouger, tétanisée par la peur.

C'est le psychopathe! Je vais mourir, pensa t elle.

Contre tout attente, un bâton vint se planter sous la capuche du cavalier. Un homme arriva en courant et grâce à une torche enflammée réussit à faire fuir le cavalier. Sorsha ne savait pas si c'était des amis ou au contraire un nouveau danger.

- Ca va aller mademoiselle?

C'était un type aux cheveux bruns, à la barbe de quelques jours qui lui posa cette question. Sorsha ne répondit pas. Elle détailla rapidement le groupe. L'un paraissait normal, mais alors les trois étaient des nains.

- Vous vous sentez bien? demanda un rouquin.

Sorsha cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Oui, elle n'hallucinait pas, ces hommes était bien habillés à la mode médiévale, ils portait des épées et tout et tout. L'homme tendit la main vers elle.

- Vous n'êtes pas blessé?

Elle hurla et recula sur ses fesses, s'aidant de ses mains. A ce moment là, deux hommes sortirent d'un fourré. Ils étaient à moitié nus, seul un pantalon et des bottes les couvraient. L'un d'eux ne paraissait n'avoir qu'une vingtaine d'années. Sorsha ne voulut pas en savoir plus et profita de cette diversion pour s'éloigner discrètement.

- Ne la touchez pas! firent les deux arrivant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, fit le premier homme, nous venons de la sauver d'un Nazgûl.

- Passer votre chemin, fit le plus jeune, elle est sous notre protection.

Les cheveux de Sorsha s'hérissèrent. Elle ne voulait être sous la protection de personne. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle, fuir ce stupide jeu de rôle (elle ne voyait que cela ou l'on pouvait s'habiller en Robin des Bois, ou alors le Puy du Fou, et c'était sacrement loin de chez elle. Donc, elle opta pour un jeu de rôle.) Elle s'enfonça davantage dans les fourrés et rampa le plus loin possible. Elle n'entendait plus les voix et soupira d'aise. Les feuillages s'écartèrent. Elle poussa un cri suraigu.

- Ne refait plus jamais ça! s'écria le plus jeune des hommes.

IL vient non seulement de me donner un ordre et en plus, il me tutoie, j'y crois pas!

- Sors de ce buisson maintenant.

Sorsha ne répondit pas.

- Je compte jusqu'à trois.

Sorsha ne bougeait pas. Elle ne voulait pas retourner avec ces guignols.

Une main l'attrapa par le bras et la tira, la faisant sortir du fourré.

- Trois!

- Aieuh!

- Cesse de geindre!

- Mais qui êtes vous? Et que me voulez vous? Et puis, je suis ou? JE veux rentrer chez moi, laissez moi partir!

Elle mordit l'homme au bras et se mit à courir (tant qu'elle put avec ses escarpins). En deux enjambées, il fut sur elle.

- Lâchez moi! Mais lâchez moi! Vous me faites mal!

- Vous vous tiendrez tranquille? Nous avons à vous parlez! Tenter un seul pas de travers et j'utiliserais la force!

Sorsha déglutit puis se dit qu'elle pouvait toujours écouter, après tout, ils lui indiqueraient peut être le chemin pour rentrer chez elle.

Les trois nains la dévisagèrent, tout comme l'homme qui les accompagnait. Les deux hommes, arrivés en dernier, eux se contentaient de sourire.

- Alors, Sorsha? Tu as fait bon voyage? s'écria le plus vieux des deux hommes à moitié nu.

- Qui êtes vous? Comment connaissez mon prénom?

- Parce que l'on connaît tout de toi, princesse! Et pour cause, on vit avec toi depuis longtemps.

- Vos faits erreur sans doute. Ecoutez, votre jeu est bien mignon, mais moi, je joue pas a ça! Ce n'est pas mon trip! Alors, soyez sympas, Indiquez moi le chemin pour rentrer s'il vous plait et je ne porterais pas plainte pour enlèvement!

- Tu es chez toi Sorsha. Tu es enfin chez toi. En Terre du Milieu.

- Arrêtez de dire des sottises! Je ne joue pas j'ai dit! Je ne fais pas parti de votre jeu de rôle! s'énerva t elle.

- Sorsha, regarde nous! Qui sommes nous?

- Mais j'en sais rien dit elle en sanglotant. Elle s'assit par terre. Elle commençait a en avoir marre. Elle avait mal au crâne, aux pieds, elle s'était mis de stupides échardes dans la paume des mains et des abrutis n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de lui faire passé un sale moment.

- Je n'en sais rien! Et je ne veux pas savoir qui vous êtes!

- Peut être que ce serait plus simple si tout le monde se présenter, non? fit l'homme qui accompagnait les nains. Je m'appelle Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, et voici Sam Gamegie, Meriadoc Brandebouc, Peregrin Touque, des hobbits de la Comté. A qui avons nous l'honneur?

- Nous somme frères, nous sommes Alendio et Lam, nous sommes les fils de Galadriel et de Celeborn.

- Les fils de la Dame Blanche? Cela ne se peut!

- Et si, héritier du Gondor. Nous même. Mais Sorsha nous connaît mieux sous les noms de Loki et de Simba.

Sorsha leva la tête.

Quoi? pensa t elle.

- Demoiselle Sorsha, demanda Pippin, qui sont Loki et Simba?

Elle le regarda d'un air ahuri et lâcha:

- Loki et Simba...Ce sont mes chats!

*********************************************************************************************************************

Et voilà, Sorsha vient d'atterir en Terre du Milieu et est complétement désorientée. Que lui réserve la suite? Qui sont Lam et Alendio?

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez! Rewiew!!!


	4. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer** :

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 2

- Vos chats? répéta Aragorn en pouffant de rire.

Alendio et Lam, vexés, répliquèrent aussitôt:

- Nous vous expliquerons tout cela à Fondcombe. En route, il n'y a pas de temps a perdre. Arwen a déjà dû arriver.

Sorsha ne comprenait rien. Ces deux types qui prétendaient être ses matous d'amour, ces mots qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Aragorn lui prit la main d'autorité et la hissa sur le cheval qu'Arwen leur avait laissé avant de s'enfuir avec Frodon afin de le conduire a la science de son père, le seigneur Elrond pour le soigner de la blessure . Sorsha se laissa faire. De toute façon, elle n'avait d'autre choix et de solution que de les suivre. Peut être que l'organisateur de ce jeu de rôle, la ramènerait enfin chez elle. Elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas une secte, où elle serait la victime crucifié ou immolée. Au bout d'une heure, elle finit par s'apaiser, bercée par les mouvements du cheval. Elle somnolait vaguement par moment.

- Dis, Merry?

- Quoi Pippin?

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est étrangement vêtue?

- Oui mais apparemment, elle ne vient pas de la Terre du Milieu.

Pippin réfléchit deux minutes:

- Et tu crois que toutes les femmes sont habillées comme cela chez elle?

- Sans doute.

Les yeux de Pippin s'écarquillèrent:

- Ce doit être un pays merveilleux!

Sam s'immisça dans la conversation:

- Laissez la tranquille! Si elle vous entendait! Vous avez bien vu qu'elle est terrifiée!

- Ben quoi, c'était un compliment! Pas vrai Merry?

Aragorn se tourna vers eux.

- Sam a raison, taisez vous un peu! Tachons de ne pas l'effrayer encore plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà!

Aragorn la regarda a la dérobé: elle était vraiment très belle. Ses habits étaient certes provoquant, ce simple corset, ce pantalon si moulant, ces étranges chaussures mais son visage était sublime: un bouche pulpeuse, des pommettes hautes, de grand yeux verts en amandes. Soudain, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son épaule gauche et il aperçut quelque chose qui brillait. Il pencha la tête pour voir ce qui illuminait de la sorte. Lam, le plus jeune des deux frères passa une couverture empruntée aux Hobbits autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

- Vous saurez en temps et en heures voulues, Estel.

Cette réponse eut pour effet d'attiser encore plus la curiosité du Rôdeur. Le chemin jusqu'a Fondcombe se déroula tranquillement. Les nazgûls avaient dû perdre leurs traces. Sorsha ne parlait pas, refusait toute nourriture, elle se contentait de regarder le paysage et de parler a sa jument. Parfois, elle adressait un sourire aux Hobbits, alors ils s'approchaient d'elle et lui parlaient, la faisant rire. Leur petite taille et leur visage bons et jovial la rassuraient.

Par contre, elle refusait de parler à Lam et Alendio, ainsi qu'a Aragorn, bien qu'elle trouvait que ce dernier avait l'air plus sympathique que celui qui se prénommait Alendio et qui prétendait être Loki. Son coeur se serra en pensant a ses deux chats. Pourvu que l'on ne leur ai pas fait de mal! Je dois leur manquer, Il doivent avoir faim mes pauvres amours! Elle pria de toutes ses forces pour que ses chats soient en pleine forme.

Enfin, ils virent Fondcombe. C'était plus beau que dans un rêve. Sorsha en eut le souffle coupé, tout comme Sam. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il existait un endroit pareil en France! Elle commença à se dire qu'elle devait être sacrément loin de chez elle. Malgré tout, elle était subjuguée par la beauté enchanteresse du lieu.

- C'est magnifique, dit elle, alors qu'elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot depuis quelques jours.

- Fondcombe. Demeure d'Elrond Peredhil. Notre oncle. dit Alendio d'une voix neutre.

Sorsha lui adressa un regard noir et se renferma dans son mutisme.

Ils furent accueillit par Elrond en personne et Arwen Undomiel, sa fille adorée. Sorsha trouva que l'homme avait l'air bon, et qu'il pourrait peut être lui en dire plus sur cet endroit et même, la renvoyer chez elle. Mais toujours aucun signe de la réalité. Peut être que ces gens avaient décidé de vivre à la mode médiévale, sans tout le confort du vingt et unième siècle. Elle fut confiée à Arwen.

- Venez avec moi, Princesse.

Bon sang, pourquoi l'appelez t il tous Princesse?

- Voici vos appartements. Ils sont justes en face des miens. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin. Vous trouverez des vêtements de rechange. Nous irons ensemble au dîner.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurais très faim. Je crois que je préférerais me reposer, répondit elle gentiment.

- Il vous faut prendre des forces. Nous irons dîner puis nous nous retirerons assez tôt.

Elle lui fit un sourire. Devant tant de beauté et de grâce, Sorsha abdiqua. Manger un vrai repas lui ferait certainement du bien, puis on lui expliquerait peut être enfin le pourquoi de sa présence ici.

Elle fit le tour de sa chambre, qu'elle trouva très à son goût et bondit de joie a la vue d'une salle de bain!

- Je vais pouvoir me laver!!!

Elle sauta dans la chambre comme un enfant et se déshabilla avant de filer sous ce qui s'apparentait a une douche. Elle frotta tant qu'elle put pour faire disparaître la terre, la saleté, la sueur de son corps et de ses cheveux et ce qu'il restait de son maquillage. Puis, elle s'enroula dans une serviette qui sentait bon la fleur fraîchement coupée et s'allongea sur le lit. Sans en prendre conscience, elle s'endormit sur le lit.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée sur le lit, sur le ventre. Elle sentait que la serviette avait glissé et qu'elle était a demi nue. Elle se leva et remit la serviette autour de son corps quand elle vit une ombre prés de la fenêtre:

- Qui...Qui est là?

- Alendio! Enfin, Loki!

- Sors d'ici tout de suite!

- Je t'ai vu de nombreuse fois nue, alors ce n'est pas la peine de te cacher.

Il persistait a prétendre qu'il était Loki.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi, chez nous! tenta elle.

- Je suis chez moi, et toi aussi!

- Mais où sommes nous? Précisément?

- En Terre du Milieu. Au Troisième Age, A Fondcombes, dans ta chambre.

- Et c'est loin de Biarritz, ça?

- Sorsha, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris. Tu es dans un autre monde.

- D'accord, et si on sortait du jeu? Juste pour cette question?

- Ce n'est pas un jeu! Nous ne sommes pas des terriens qui s'amusent à jouer. Nous sommes des elfes. En Terre du Milieu.

- Je dois être en train de rêver. Ou alors je suis a l'hôpital, quelqu'un a mis de la drogue dans mon verre. Je plane! Oui, c'est ça! Je suis dans un trip! Je fais quand même un trip super bizarre!

Elle sourit.

- Et dis Loki, tu sais combien de temps ça dure les trips?

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un claque magistrale. Sa joue était rouge et lui cuisait.

- Mais ça va pas non? T'es malade ou quoi?

- La douleur te prouve que ce n'est ni un rêve ni un songe! Tu es dans un autre monde! Oublie la Terre! Celle ci t'a déjà oublié!

La main sur sa joue, Sorsha le regardait affolée. Elle sortit sur le balcon de la chambre et regarda autour d'elle. Tout ressemblait à la Terre: le ciel, le soleil, les oiseaux. Mais elle dut admettre que certaines choses étaient différentes. L'époque, l'ambiance, les oreilles des habitants, les pieds des nains...

Elle se rapprocha de Loki, qui lui demanda de désormais l'appeler Alendio.

- Que faisait tu dans ma chambre?

- Je veille sur toi! C'est ma mission. Cela l'a toujours été. J'ai été envoyé sur Terre pour te protéger, mais pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, on a prit l'apparence de chats.

- Vas t en! J'ai besoin d'être seule!

Sorsha soupira. Dans quoi venait elle d'être embarquée? Elle voulut se rendormir et ne penser à rien. Mais elle se rappela qu'elle avait promis a Arwen de descendre dîner avec elle.

Alors elle ouvrit l'armoire prés du lit.

- Whouuu! Que des robe de princesses! pensa t elle. J'aurais au moins pu porter les robes dont je rêve depuis que je suis gosse! C'est pas à Biarritz que je pourrais mettre ça pour aller faire mes courses! Elle pouffa de rire toute seule en s'imaginant en robe de princesse à Carrouf, au rayon "fruits et légumes" en train de peser ses carottes!

Elle en choisit une dans les tons dorés et beiges. Arwen cogna a la porte. Sorsha la fit entrer et la laissa s'occuper de ses cheveux. Ils était longs, raides, noirs. Elle portait une frange au niveau des sourcils. Arwen lui fit un joli chignon tandis qu'elle lui expliquait rapidement le fonctionnement de la Terre du Milieu. Elle lui parla aussi d'Aragorn, et évoqua un Anneau, et un seigneur du mal.

- Mais Arwen, je vais rentrer chez moi, n'est ce pas?

L'étoile du soir la regarda tristement:

- Tu es chez toi Sorsha. IL te faut juste réapprendre à vivre ici.

- Non, dit elle, autoritaire; ici ce n'est pas chez moi!

Arwen vit que des larmes commencaient a perler au yeux de la jeune femme et changea de sujet.

- Allons dîner. Demain, tu t'entretiendras avec mon pere. Il répondra à toutes tes questions.

Sorsha hocha la tête et toute les deux descendirent diner.

Les hobbits etaient la, ainsi qu'Aragorn, Elrond et de nombreux elfes que Sorsha n'avait pas vu lors de leur arrivée. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la salle, Sorsha sentit l'apprenhension la gagner. Arwen lui tint la main et elles avancèrent toutes les deux jusqu'a leur place. Par chance, on l'avait placée entre Arwen et Pippin. Aragorn etait en face d'Arwen et ils se regardaient souvent et avec tendresse. Sorsha commenca a se douter de la nature de leur relation. Ils s'aimaient. C'etait évident! Le diner se déroula assez agreablement.

Pippin etMerry s'evertuaient a la faire rire, Arwen lui faisait des confidences, Aragorn la veillait d'un regard paternel, Simba, enfin, Lam était au petits soins avec elle. Seul ombre au tableau, Alendio, froid, distant et bien trop occupé à la surveiller.

Comme promis, Arwen l'invita à se retirer tôt dans la soirée. Sorsha était fatiguée et ne se sentait pas a sa place. Bien que tous soit prévenant avec elle, elle n'était pas a l'aise, ne comprenait pas tout au conversation. Avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce, Elrond lui demanda de le retrouver demain sur les coups de dix heures.

********************************************************************************************************************

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Rewiew!!!

J'attends vos réactions avant de poster le chapitre 3!

Bisous à tous et à toutes!

Cléo


	5. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer :

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 3:**

Elle dormit d'un sommeil profond mais agité. Le soleil la réveilla. Elle but un peu l'eau d'une carafe disposé là à son attention. Mais elle dédaigna la corbeille de fruits. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge. L'anxiété, la peur sans doute. Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle pensa qu'elle venait de faire un rêve bien étrange. Mais le rêve ne se dissipa point a son réveil...Elle partit se laver et vit avec grand plaisir que les vêtements de son monde était propres et rangés prés des robes d'elfes. Elle choisit de garder son pantalon de satin noir, enfila une chemise blanche bouffante qu'elle trouva dans l'armoire, et laça son propre corset noir par dessus. Enfin, elle chaussa des bottes elfiques, plus adapté que ses Louboutin.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, Aragorn était là. Il semblait l'attendre.

- Bien dormi? demanda t il.

- Bien merci et vous?

IL fit un signe de la tête.

- Elrond nous attend.

- O joie! pensa t elle.

Aragorn la conduisit jusqu'a une petite salle, sorte de véranda très lumineuse et se retira.

- Bonjour Sorsha. Ou devrais je dire Princesse Sorsha. Tu ne comprends pas encore tout, mais cela va venir.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi! Je veux retrouver mes amis, ma famille, mon quotidien. S'il vous plait ! supplia t elle.

- C'est, hélas, impossible. Tu appartiens à cette terre, Sorsha et tu vas la protéger. Un grand destin t'attend.

- Je préfère un tout petit destin chez moi!

- Le temps n'es pas a rire Sorsha. Sauron, l'ennemi des peuples libres tente d'anéantir toute vie. Nous devons l'en empêcher.

- Très bien, faites, répondit elle.

Elle croisa le regard d'Elrond.

- Oh non, ne me dites pas que vous comptez sur moi?

- D'après la légende, « la princesse exilée vaincra l'armée de Sauron et grâce à trois étoiles nous la reconnaîtrons ».

- Euh attendez là! Vous vous basez sur ce vers, très mauvais, soit dit en passant, pour m'arracher à mon monde? C'est du délire! Qu'est ce qui vous prouve que c'est moi?

- Muile!

Sorsha le regarda de travers.

- Ahah! on ne sait plus quoi dire, hein?

Soudain, elle se rendit compte que quatre étoiles étaient apparues sur son épaule gauche. Elle scintillait d'une lumière argentée.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait???

- La preuve que tu as demandée. Ces étoiles sont la preuve que tu es la Princesse Exilée et que tu vaincras l'armée de Sauron!

- Vous m'agacez! Je ne veux pas rester ici!

-Tu sauverez la Terre du Milieu. C'est ton DESTIN!

Le silence se fit. Sorsha réfléchissait à toute allures. Une lueur traversa son regard.

- Et si j'accepte de faire votre truc, de vaincre MachinTruc, vous me promettez d'essayer de me renvoyer chez moi, sur Terre?

Elrond soupira. Elle était encore plus têtue qu'une mule. Rien ne pourrait la renvoyer sur Terre mais pour le bien de la Terre du Milieu, il décida de lui mentir.

- Je vous le promets. Maintenant, hâtons nous, un conseil nous attend. Concernant Sauron et son anneau de pouvoir. Divers représentants de la Terre du Milieu seront présent.

Sorsha pénétra dans la salle où se tenait le conseil secret d' Elrond. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et s'aperçut à son grand désespoir qu'Arwen n'était pas là. Des quatre hobbits, seul Frodon était présent. Elle lui adressa un sourire qu'il lui rendit. Il était assis aux côtés d'un vieil homme en gris.

Elrond commença:

- Etrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction. Nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincu.

Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun.

Il fit une courte pause. La tension montait.

- Montrez leur l'Anneau, Frodon.

Le hobbit déposa l'anneau au centre, sur une table de marbre. Tous semblaient hypnotisés par le bijou. Seul Sorsha s'en désintéressait. Elle essayait de mettre des noms sur les visages. Mais elle n'y parvint pas, elle n'avait pas écouté assez attentivement Elrond et Arwen.

Un homme commença à parler. Il avait l'air encore plus hypnotisé que les autres.

- Cet anneau est un don, continua le fils du Gondor. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor.

Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps, mon père, l'intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité.

Il ne plut pas à Sorsha. Et elle décida de s'en méfier. Elle observa qu'Aragorn prenait sur lui pour ne rien dire. L'homme renchérit:

- Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui.

Cette fois ci, Aragorn explosa:

- On ne peut le contrôler. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'Anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître.

Du tac au tac, le représentant du Gondor, d'après ce qu'avait compris Sorsha répondit d'un air si dédaigneux, que Sorsha elle même, sans forcement être proche d'Aragorn crut qu'elle allait lui sauter a la gorge:

- Et... Qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur représentant à ses choses là ?

Sorsha observait la joute verbale quand un elfe se leva, prenant la défense d'Aragorn:

- Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur; C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.

Sorsha ne comprenait pas tout, mais en regardant Frodon, elle s'aperçut que lui non plus et cela la rassura.

- Le descendant d'Isildur?

- Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor, renchérit l'elfe.

Sorsha ne put s'empêcher de souffler à Aragorn:

- Mais alors vous êtes un bon parti?

Aragorn la regarda dépité et ordonna à l'elfe de s'asseoir, enfin, c'est ce que compris la jeune femme puisqu'il fit le signe de la main.

Avant de se rassoire, le fils du Gondor, lâcha, avec beaucoup trop de haine, pour Aragorn:

- Le Gondor n'a pas de roi. Il n'en a pas besoin.

Sorsha ne comprenait pas la raison de cette inimitié ouverte. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Arwen.

Le conseil reprit le sujet de l'anneau.

- Il doit être détruit! s'écria un vieil homme en gris.

Je parie que c'est un sorcier, stéréotype typique: le chapeau, la barbe, le bâton... pensa Sorsha.

Puis un nain se leva et décida d'en finir dans l'instant avec l'anneau. Il abattit violemment sa hache qui éclata en morceau tandis que lui fut projeté en arrière. Sorsha remarqua que Frodon n'avait pas l'air d'aller très bien mais elle était trop loin de lui pour lui demander.

Elrond reprit:

- L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli, fils de Glóin, par aucun moyen en notre possession.

L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin. Il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant où il est apparut autrefois. L'un de vous doit le faire.

Le fils du Gondor prit une nouvelle fois la parole.

- C'est une vraie pipelette ce gars là! souffla Sorsha à Aragorn qui sourit.

- On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor! Ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des Orques. En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le Grand Oeil est toujours attentif, c'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises, de cendres, et de poussières. L'air qu'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie!

Sorsha s'adressa à Elrond, affolée, en chuchotant:

- Et vous voulez m'envoyer là bas? Non mais vous avez craqué! C'est hors de question!

L'elfe Legolas se leva à nouveau et réclama la destruction de l'anneau. S'en suivit une violente dispute. Les nains, les hommes et les elfes braillaient à tout va. Une vraie cacophonie. Personne n'entendit la voix de Frodon:

- Je vais le faire!

Sorsha pensa que ce petit homme avait un sacré courage.

Il répéta sa phrase. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, la dispute cessa. Bien que gêné et mal à l'aise, il parvint tout de même a articuler:

- Je vais porter l'anneau en Mordor. Bien que je ne connaisse pas le moyen...

Le magicien se leva et se posta à coté du hobbit:

- Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter.

Puis ce fut le tour d'Aragorn de proposer son épée, Legolas son arc, puis Gimli sa hache et enfin le Gondor.

Soudain, on entendit un bruissement de feuilles et on vit Sam qui en sortit, en déclarant que Mr Frodon n'irait nul part sans lui.

Ce a quoi Elrond répliqua qu'en effet, il n'était guère possible de les séparer, et cela même lorsque Frodon était invité a un conseil secret et pas Sam. A la surprise générale, Merry et Pippin s'éloignèrent des piliers qui les cachaient et se postèrent à leur tour prés de Frodon.

Pippin déclara:

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez besoin de gens intelligent pour ce genre de... mission... quête... chose!

- Non, là ça te met hors course Pippin!

Sorsha éclata de rire à cette réponse.

Elrond se leva et les regarda:

- Dix compagnons. Qu'il en soit ainsi!

Frodon se retourna et recompta ses compagnons pour être sur. Il lui semblait bien qu'il avait compté neuf!

- Seigneur Elrond! Nous ne sommes que neuf.

Elrond se retourna vers lui:

- Et avec demoiselle Sorsha ici présente, cela fait dix.

Cette dernière le regarda incrédule:

- Quoi? Ah non non non non non! Je vais pas en Mordor moi! Vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit l'autre?

L'autre n'était que Boromir, qui lui adressa un regard noir. Elrond ne tint pas compte de l'intervention de la jeune femme et dit pour le reste du groupe:

- Elle s'appelle Sorsha. C'est la Princesse Exilée qui détruira l'armée de Sauron.

Pour avancer ses dires, il murmura:

- Muile!

Et au même instant, les étoiles inscrite dans la chair de Sorsha se mirent a briller.

Il la regardait tous avec attention.

- Non! Ce n'est pas moi! Elrond!

- Vous formerez donc la communauté de l'Anneau.

- Chouette s'extasia Pippin, où est ce que l'on va?

Tous sourire sauf Sorsha qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à se trouver dans cette situation. Non, finalement ; cela pouvait encore être pire que pire... Alendio et Lam pénétrèrent dans la pièce à cet instant. Lorsqu'elle les vit, Sorsha cria:

- Lam! Alendio! Aidez moi! Je ne veux pas aller en Mordor! Laissez moi partir avec vous!

D'une voix douce, Lam répondit:

- C'est votre Destin, princesse. Vous ne pouvez lutter contre celui ci. Il la couva d'un regard bienveillant. Alendio s'adressa à Elrond:

- Nos chevaux sont scellés. Nous partons dans l'heure. Nous vous tiendrons informé dés que possible.

- Vous quoi? s'écria Sorsha. Vous partez? Et vous me laissez la? Simba! Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner?

- Je vous retrouverais bien vite, ne vous en faites pas.

Sorsha se sentit désespérée. Le conseil prit fin. Elle accompagna Lam sur le chemin des écuries. Son départ l'affligeait énormément. C'était un peu sa Terre qui s'éloignait encore plus loin.

- Ne pleurez pas princesse, dit il en effaçant les larmes qui roulaient toutes seules sur la joue de la jeune femme. Tout va bien se passer!

- Mais j'ai peur! Et notre monde me manque!

Contre toute attente, Lam souleva le menton de Sorsha et tenta de l'embrasser. Sorsha se dégagea. Mon chat veut m'embrasser! Cette pensée la fit rire.

- Où partez vous?

- Une mission confiée par Elrond. Nous devons énormément la puissance de notre ennemi et savoir exactement comment vous devrons agir le moment venu. Nous nous retrouverons rapidement, je vous le jure.

Alendio arriva a ce moment là.

- Laisse moi partir avec vous!

- ce n'est pas possible, ta place est avec la Communauté! A bientôt Sorsha!

Lam caressa sa joue mouillée de larmes et lui sourit:

- A bientôt!

Elle le vit partir avec Alendio. Elle n'entendit pas ce dernier lorsqu'il dit a son cadet:

- Plus jamais! N'essais plus jamais de faire çà! N'oublie pas qui elle est et à qui elle est promise!

Les yeux de Lam se voilèrent de tristesse.

Fiancée, et dire qu'elle n'en sait rien, pensa t il amèrement.

Mais qui est ce mystérieux fiancé? Moi je sais!!! Sadique!

Laissez moi votre avis!


	6. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer :

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 4**

Sorsha venait d'arriver dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne voulait absolument pas aller en Mordor, enfin, fallait il déjà qu'elle y arrive entière. Puis Elrond voulait la faire voyager avec uniquement des hommes, qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Ce serait un voyage long, dangereux, sans confort. Non, tout bien réfléchi, si elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle, autant rester à Fondcombe en compagnie d'Arwen. Mais cela Elrond ne le permettrait jamais. Il avait décidé qu'elle faisait parti de la Communauté, alors elle partirait avec les autres demain à l'aube. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.

Si je ne veux pas partir en Mordor, et si je ne peux pas rester ici, alors, la seule solution est de fuir. Si je m'enfuis, je trouverais bien quelqu'un qui me ramènera chez moi. Satisfaite, elle décida de ne pas se rendre au dîner, et de s'enfuir par la fenêtre, lorsque tout le monde serait en train de manger. Elle était au deuxième étage, ce serait gérable. La tirant de ses pensées d'évasion et de liberté, Arwen frappa à la porte.

- Puis je entrer?

- Bien sur!

- Mon père m'a appris que tu partais avec Frodon.

- Oui. Il a sûrement du te le dire, mais cela ne m'emballe pas vraiment, le Mordor et tout ça! J'ai franchement pas envie d'y aller!

- Je te comprend, dit elle en souriant, mais tu voyageras avec de vaillants compagnons, tu n'auras rien a craindre!

- Mouais, et c'est toi qui me dit ça, alors que tu restes tranquillement à Fondcombe!

Arwen sourit :

- Je vais t'aider à te préparer pour le dîner.

- Non, je ne viendrais pas dîner, je préfère me coucher tôt et profiter à fond de mon lit, qui sait quand j'en croiserais un a nouveau? Par contre tu peux rester et me raconter pourquoi c'est Boromir qui dirige le royaume d'Aragorn? Et tu pourrais me dire pourquoi les elfes et les nains n'ont pas l'air de s'aimer?

Arwen lui répondit avec bienveillance, répondant à toutes ses questions. Quand l'heure du dîner approcha, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte:

- Je te verrais demain avant ton départ!

Sorsha eut un pincement au coeur. Hélas, je serais déjà loin Arwen! Pardonne moi!

Elle attendit que le crépuscule tombe et défit les draps de son lit. Après tout, pensa elle, cela marche bien dans mon monde, pourquoi pas dans celui là?

Confiante, et mue par le désir enivrant de liberté, elle accrocha le drap tournicoté sur lui même au fer forgé du balcon et regarda en bas.

- Ouf, mine de rien, c'est haut deux étages! Choisis ma fille, la liberté ou le Mordor?

Le choix fut vite fait. Elle s'agrippa au drap et commença à descendre en marchant sur le mur. Je n'ai pas le vertige, je n'ai pas le vertige, répétait elle, blanche comme un linge.

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous!

Le coeur de Sorsha cogna dans sa poitrine. Elle chercha dans le noir qui venait de lui dire ça. Elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix d'Elrond, c'était toujours ça de gagner. Enfin, dans les feuillages de l'arbre voisin, elle aperçut l'elfe qui avait prit la défense d' Aragorn.

Legolas, pensa t elle en se rappelant les propos d'Arwen. Prince de quelque chose, une forêt ou un bois si je me rappelle bien.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et continua à descendre.

- Les draps elfiques ne sont pas très solides pour ce genre de chose. Il descendit d'une ou deux branches et lui tendit la main.

- Non merci!

Un déchirement brusque se fit entendre puis:

-AAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sorsha atterrit trois mètres plus bas sur l'herbe grasse et verte. Elle ne se relevait pas. Inquiet, Legolas descendit prestement de l'arbre et s'agenouilla prés de la jeune femme, qui gardait les yeux clos.

- Demoiselle Sorsha? Ca va?

Elle ouvrit les yeux:

- Bien sur que ça va! J'ai l'habitude de tomber du deuxième étage!

L'elfe la regardait sans comprendre. Elle cria:

- Mais non ça ne va pas ! J'ai mal! Je viens de me fracasser par terre!

Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva de terre tandis qu'elle sanglotait, et de douleur et de rage de n'avoir pas réussi son entreprise. Tout est fichu! pensa t elle, tandis que Legolas avançait vers l'entrée du palais. Aragorn, Elrond, Arwen et les hobbits arrivèrent, affolés par le cri que Sorsha avait poussé.

-Que s'est il passé Legolas? demanda le seigneur de Foncombe.

Legolas ne voulait pas la trahir. Il se tut mais Aragorn vit le drap par terre et le bout qui virevoltait dans le vent, au niveau de la chambre de Sorsha.

- Je crois qu'elle a essayé de partir sans nous.

Sorsha avait toujours le nez dans le torse de Legolas, elle redoutait de les regarder; puis finalement, elle explosa. Elle sauta des bras de Legolas et se planta devant Elrond:

- Je ne veux pas aller en Mordor! JE veux pas ! Je veux pas! Je veux pas!

Stoïque, Elrond, dit:

- C'est votre destin et vous l'accomplirez. Le monde dans lequel nous vous avons envoyé a fait de vous une petite fille capricieuse. Aragorn, ramenez la à sa chambre et attachez la à son lit. Legolas, vous veillerez à ce qu'elle ne ronge pas le bois du lit pour s'enfuir, elle en serait capable.

Sorsha lui décocha un regard mauvais.

Arwen tenta de plaider en faveur de la jeune femme, trouvant que son père exagérait:

- Ada...S'il vous pl...

Il n'en tint pas compte:

- La Communauté de l'anneau partira demain aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

- Aragorn? Vous n'allez pas lui obéir? Vous n'allez pas m'attacher au lit? Je vous jure, je ne vais plus m'enfuir! Je vous le promets! Croix de bois, croix de fer!

- Bien fol est celui qui désobéit au seigneur Elrond, répliqua l'interpellé. Mais je ne serrerais pas vos liens trop forts, promis.

- J'ai tout gagné, pensa t elle. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout. Doucement, elle tira sur le bras de Legolas, s'apprêtant a lui faire ses yeux de biches ravageur. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, étrangement, elle ne fit rien.

Ils s'étaient regard droit dans les yeux pendant quelque secondes et Sorsha avait été troublée. Alors, docilement, elle laissa Aragorn lui lier les poignets au barreau du lit, tandis que l'elfe s'asseyait dans un fauteuil.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit le Rôdeur, je ne serre pas fort.

Elle lui sourit, après tout, elle avait peut être un peu cherché cette situation. Il lui souhaita une bonne nuit ainsi qu'a son ami puis ferma la porte.

Sorsha sentait que Legolas l'observait, malgré l'obscurité.

- Vous pouvez aller dormir dans votre chambre, je ne vais pas m'enfuir.

- Je le sais.

Sorsha fut étonné de sa réponse.

- Alors, partez!

- Non, j'ai promis à Elrond. Dormez, le voyage sera périlleux.

- C'est bien pour ça que je voulais partir! marmonna t elle.

Tandis quelle sombrait dans les bras de Morphée, Legolas la détailla. Elle était belle à en mourir. Son visage, ses formes. Legolas n'était pas insensible aux femmes et avait un coté séducteur. Pourtant, ça qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il l'avait vu au conseil secret, n'était pas du simple désir. il avait envie de mieux la connaître. Elle était tellement différente des femmes de la Terre du Milieu. Il eut envie de l'embrasser par curiosité. Savoir quel parfum avaient ses lèvres. Mais il se rappela que c'était la Princesse Exilée, et que son geste pouvait lui coûter la vie. Il se leva et grâce a l'une de ses deux dagues, il tailla les liens qui maintenaient ses poignets en hauteur, jugeant que ce ne devait pas être très confortable. Elle entrouvrit les yeux:

- Merci... dit elle avant de se rendormir.

Il la regarda dormir un long moment, se demandant comment cette femme pourrait vaincre l'armée de Sauron. Elle semblait si fragile. Elrond ne pouvait pas s'être trompé pourtant...Il laissa ses réflexions de côté, les réponses viendraient en leur temps. Il entra enfin dans un sommeil elfique réparateur.

Le lendemain, la Communauté était réunis. Le départ était imminent. Arwen arriva enfin et tendit un petite pochette à Sorsha.

- Tiens, sinon, ta féminité va en prendre un coup pendant ce voyage!

Sorsha la remercia et la serra fort dans ses bras. Elle éprouvait une très grande amitié pour Arwen, malgré le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé ensemble.

L'étoile du soir se tourna vers Aragorn tandis qu'Elrond s'approchait de Sorsha. Avant qu'il eu dit un mot, elle s'excusa pour son comportement de la veille, peu diligent envers ses hôtes.

- Je comprends votre peine et vos incompréhensions, elles cesseront bientôt, lorsque vous reprendrez conscience que vous êtes chez vous.

- Et si je ne m'en rends jamais compte?

- J'ai confiance.

Sorsha restait dubitative. Admettre qu'elle n'était plus sur Terre, d'accord, mais de la à penser qu'elle était la Princesse Exilée, il y avait du chemin à faire! Ses compagnons commençaient à prendre la route. Elle les suivit pour ne pas se faire distancer. Elle avança de quelques mètres, puis mit ses mains en porte voix:

- Si jamais je meurs Elrond, je reviendrais vous hanter, et je serais la pire plaie que vous n'ayez jamais connue!!!

Arwen sourit tandis que son père s'écriait:

- Vraiment, son séjour sur la Terre ne lui a pas été bénéfique. Toute son éducation princière est à refaire...

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Dites le moi, dans une rewiew, par mail, j'ai besoin de savoir!


	7. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 5:**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que la Communauté avait pris la route. Gandalf le Gris ouvrait la marche, Frodon le suivait de prés, puis venait les hobbits et Sorsha, puis Boromir et Gimli et enfin Legolas et Aragorn.

- Dites moi Estel, pensez vous vraiment que cela soit judicieux de l'emmener avec nous?

- Je suppose qu'Elrond sait ce qu'il fait.

Ils posèrent les yeux sur la jeune femme qui riait au éclat en compagnie des hobbits. Elle se sentait moins triste quand elle était avec eux. Et pour cause, ils faisaient tout pour qu'elle se sente bien. Ils la faisaient rire, s'inquiétaient de sa fatigue.

- A quoi pensez vous Legolas?

- Quelle pourrait se faire tuer. Elle n'est pas de notre monde, ne sait pas se battre, ne connaît rien des créatures qui peuplent la Terre du Milieu. Comment la prophétie se réalisera t elle si elle meurt?

- Je n'ai pas de réponse. Mais une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas la prophétie qui vous ennuie a ce point, n'est ce pas mon ami?

- Que voulez vous dire Aragorn? s'écria l'elfe en fronçant les sourcils.

- Que je vous connais, et que j'ai bien vu votre façon de la regarder. Elle vous plait. D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes pas le seul a être tombé sous son charme, dit il en montrant Pippin du menton.

- Non, vous vous méprenez Aragorn, mais j'avoue qu'elle m'intrigue. Elle est si... différente Elle a l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère mais parait en même temps si vulnérable.

- Oui, c'est bien notre arme fatale contre Sauron que vous décrivez.

Aragorn partit rejoindre Gandalf, laissant à Legolas le soin détaillait la jeune femme à la lumière du jour. Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon assez étrange, et d'un corset passé sur sa chemise. Il reconnut des bottes elfiques qui lui montait au dessus du genou. Ses cheveux cachaient une grande partie de son dos. Il s'attarda sur les hanches de Sorsha qui ondulaient tandis qu'elle marchait. Il se ressaisit, puis regarda autour de lui, guettant un éventuel danger.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que la Communauté avait quitté Fondcombe. A sa grande surprise, l'harmonie régnait. Rien a voir avec le conseil secret ou tout le monde voulait prendre son voisin pour taper sur celui d'à côté! Sorsha avait appris a connaître les Hobbits, qu'elle avait en grande affection, bien que Frodon soit plus distant que les autres. Sorsha supposait que c'était en grande parti du au lourd fardeau qu'il portait. Aragorn lui avait dit que l'anneau avait sa volonté propre et qu'il pouvait dans une certaine mesure agir sur son porteur. Néanmoins, Frodon et Sorsha s'adressaient de francs sourires. Elle éprouvait beaucoup de respect pour Gandalf, trouvait Gimli sympathique, reprochait encore a Boromir son attitude à Fondcombe mais elle essayait d'avoir le même comportement avec tout le monde. Aragorn avait toute sa confiance, peut être car c'était l'amour de sa chère Arwen.

Quant à Legolas, elle ne savait que dire. Il était toujours poli avec elle, mais il lui semblait assez froid. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réserve envers elle. Peut être lui reprochait il quelque chose?

Elle écoutait dune oreille distraite les aventures de Merry et Pippin dévalisant le potager; allumant les feux d'artifice de Gandalf... tandis qu'elle pensait que lorsque tout serait terminé, Elrond pourrait enfin la renvoyer chez elle dans son monde. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait rentrée pour les soldes! Elle se demanda comment cela se passait sur Terre. Comment sa famille vivait son absence, ses amis. Elle eut un doute affreux: pourvu que mon patron ne m'ait pas remplacé!!! Elle se souvint qu' Alendio lui avait dit que la Terre l'avait oublié. Mais quel bordel !, pensa t elle.

Elle se demanda alors combien de temps cette aventure durerait. Elle pensait à quelque semaines, voir deux mois tout au plus et toute guillerette, elle s'avança vers Gandalf:

- Dites moi, on arrive quand en Mordor?

Frodon Sacquet sourit, face à la naïveté de la jeune femme.

- Ahem... Bientôt, mentit le magicien gris.

Frodon tourna la tête vers Sam pour que Sorsha ne le vit pas rire: Gandalf mentait tellement mal!

- Et c'est quand bientôt? demanda Sorsha, qui le regarda d'un air suspect.

Ce dernier se tourna vers le reste des membres de la Communauté et déclara:

- Voici les monts brumeux. Il nous faut prendre à l'Ouest pendant quarante jours, déclara Gandalf. Si la chance est avec nous, la Trouée du Rohan nous sera ouverte. Et là nous prendrons à l'Est vers le Mordor.

Puis il reprit la marche, laissant Sorsha désespérée:

- Quarante jours? Et on ne sera pas encore en Mordor? Elle enrageait.

Elrond!!! Satané d'elfe! Dés que je suis de retour à Foncombe, je t'écorche vif avec mes dents, hurla t elle pour se calmer.

- Vous savez vraiment faire ça? demanda Pippin admiratif.

- Non, mais j'apprend vite!

Ils suivirent les autres qui ne s'étaient pas arrêter. Boromir s'adressa a elle:

- Vous ne devriez pas vouloir arriver si vite en Mordor, qui sait ce qui vous y attend, Princesse?

Abruti, ragea t elle. J'en sais rien de ce qui m'attend! Tu crois que je vais en Mordor pour tes beaux yeux? J'ai eu le choix peut être?

Ce type avait le don de faire des réflexions pourries.

Legolas adapta son rythme a celui de la jeune femme, qui eut une boule au ventre. L'elfe était si froid avec elle, qu'elle redoutait lorsqu'il lui parlait. Elle était mal à l'aise, ne savait pas quoi dire et n'oser même pas le regarder. Elle n'eut pas le temps de savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire, Gandalf instaura une pause.

Merry et Pippin apprenait a se battre avec Boromir, sous le regard bienveillant de Sorsha et d'Aragorn, qui s'était assis sur un gros rocher plat. Cette pause était franchement la bienvenue. Sorsha ne se souvenait pas quand elle avait marché autant pour la dernière fois. Je vais perdre au moins trois kilos a ce rythme! Espérons que bientôt on voyage a cheval, ce sera moins fatiguant! Gandalf fumait tranquillement sa pipe. Ils virent tout à coup Legolas se percher sur un rocher en fixant le ciel. En effet, tous distinguèrent un point noir dans le ciel bleu qui grossissait.

- Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Sorsha, en mettant sa main devant ses yeux pour y voir mieux.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'un petit nuage dit le maître nain, tentant de la rassurer.

- Qui avance vite, et contre le vent, remarqua Boromir.

Soudain Legolas cria ce qu'il venait d'identifier grâce à sa vue perçante:

- Des Crébains du Pays de Dun !

- Des quoi? demanda Sorsha.

- A couvert! Vite! ordonna Gandalf.

Ils ramassèrent prestement leurs affaires et se cachèrent ou ils purent rocher, buissons... Sorsha se fit embarquer sous un buisson par Legolas.

- Legolas, qu'est...

- Chut!

IL posa sa main sur sa bouche tandis que de l'autre il la maintenait contre lui. Il murmura quelque chose en elfique et les battement du coeur de s'apaisèrent. Ils restèrent quelque minutes cachés. Sorsha était gênée d'être ainsi collée à Legolas, mais était contente de voir qu'il ne la détestait pas, comme elle l'avait parfois crut.

Gandalf expliqua:

- Des espions de Saroumane. Le passage vers le Sud est surveillé. Il faut passer par le Col de Caradhras.

Sorsha suivit le regard de ses compagnons et fit un pas en arrière lors qu'elle vit le pic enneigé.

- C'est ça le col de machintruc?

- Oui, répondit Legolas.

- Et il n'y a pas un autre chemin? Disons moins froid?

Aragorn sourit, se rendant compte que Sorsha avait besoin de repos avant d'entreprendre cette ascension dangereuse et éprouvante. Apres tout, ce n'est qu'une humaine, et des moins résistantes. Elle a fait preuve de beaucoup d'endurance déjà.

REWIEW! SVP!


	8. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer :

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 6**

Des le lendemain matin, la Communauté se dirigea vers le Col de Caradhras. Sorsha était enveloppé dans sa cape elfique, cadeau d'Arwen, et regardait avec inquiétude le fameux col. Ils allaient avoir si froid! Un frisson la parcourut.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous y arriverons, fit Legolas, derrière elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui:

- Vous semblez bien sur de vous!

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Une nouvelle fois, Sorsha ne put soutenir le regard bleu de l'elfe. Elle se mit à rougir et avança sans mot dire. La neige se faisait de plus en plus épaisse au fur et a mesure de leur ascension.

Il faisait froid, très froid, mais tous avançaient noblement. Les hobbits et Sorsha étaient les plus fatigués. Leurs petites jambes ne les portaient presque plus. Marcher dans la neige était vraiment l'une des pires choses! On s'enfonce, on est mouillé, on a froid...Que du plaisir!

Frodon tomba. Sorsha était loin derrière tout le monde, mais il lui sembla que Boromir faisait encore des siennes. Il continuèrent à grimper. Sorsha s'assit dans la neige, n'en pouvant plus. Elle était exténuée, n'avait pas assez dormi et mal, son corps était peu habitué à faire autant d'effort physique, et de manière si intensive.

Tant pis, pensa t elle, je vais me reposer un peu, je les rattraperais plus tard. Je ne peux plus avancer! Cinq minutes, je me repose juste cinq minutes! se justifia t elle.

Il lui semblait que nul ne faisait attention a elle. Ils tentaient tous d'avancer, il n'avait pas besoin d'un poids supplémentaire alors que chaque pas qu'il faisait leur coûtait. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Larme de peur, de fatigue.

Legolas se retourna et vit que Sorsha ne le suivait plus. Il l'aperçut une vingtaine de mètres en contre bas.

- Aragorn! cria t il

Le descendant d'Isildur se retourna et vit Sorsha assise dans la neige tandis que Legolas avait déjà dévalé la pente.

La jeune femme le vit arriver prés d'elle mais elle n'eut pas la force de se relever. Il la regarda: des sillons de larmes barraient encore ses joues. Il éprouva de la pitié pour cette femme, qui arrivait d'un autre monde, et a qui on demandait de détruire l'armée de Sauron. De plus, Gandalf avait choisi le chemin le moins facile, surtout pour une femme et des hobbits.

- J'ai si froid!

Sans mot dire, il passa une main sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière son dos. Sorsha le regarda surprise.

- Reposez vous, dit il. N'ayez crainte.

Elle voulut protester, lui dire de la poser par terre, qu'elle allait marcher, mais elle n'en eut pas la force. Alors elle se blottit contre le torse musclé de l'elfe et ferma les yeux. Legolas émettait une douce tiédeur.

Plus la troupe avançait et plus la neige se transformait en tempête. Le vent, le froid entouraient les membres de la communauté.

Sorsha se réveilla. Lové contre le torse de Legolas, elle avait moins froid. Elle se rendit compte que Aragorn et Boromir portait les hobbits qui avaient dû eux aussi s'écrouler. Elle remarque qu'à la différence des autres, Legolas ne s'enfonçait pas dans la neige ou si peu.

Ca, c'est bien pratique! pensa t elle.

Elle gigota un peu, voulant que Legolas la dépose sur la neige. Il l'a porté depuis deux bonnes heures au moins, elle avait dû le fatiguer énormément.

- Restez tranquille, Sorsha, je vous tiens.

Elle tressaillit. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

- J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs, cria t il a l'attention de ses compagnons.

- C'est Saroumane, répondit Gandalf.

La tempête s'intensifiait; gagnait en force. Bientôt, elle aurait raison d'eux. La montagne allait être leur tombeau!

- Il essaie de provoquer une avalanche! se rendit compte Aragorn. Il faut faire demi tour Gandalf!

- Noon! Hurla ce dernier.

Mais Saroumane réussit son sinistre dessein: l'avalanche se déversa sur la tête de la Communauté. Sorsha fut séparé de Legolas et sentit la neige pénétrer dans ses vêtements, la tremper jusqu'aux os et endormir son corps déjà glacé. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, ni dans quelle position. Elle sentait que la neige recouvrait son corps tout entier.

Un à un, les hommes, le nain, l'elfe se dégagèrent et secoururent les hobbits, les tirant de la neige, trempés et glacés.

- Tout le monde va bien? demanda Aragorn.

- Sorsha! hurla Pippin en apercevant une main qui s'agitait au dessus de la neige.

Tous se jetèrent vers elle et en quelques secondes, après avoir creusé a main nue dans la neige, la jeune femme apparut, rouge de froid, les lèvres légèrement bleuies.

Elle sourit timidement au groupe rassemblé autour d'elle, soulagé de la voir entière et vivante:

- Merci! Je n'arrivais pas a me dégager!

Gimli lui tendit la main pour l'aider a se relever. Une discussion animée éclata au sein de la Communauté sur la suite du chemin a prendre. En effet, l'avalanche avait perturbé tout le monde. Ils s'en étaient tiré sans trop de dégâts cette fois ci, mais Saroumane pouvait toujours en provoquer une mortelle! Devez t ils continuer par les montagnes? Gandalf voulait continuait tandis que Boromir voulait percer par la Trouée du Rohan.

- Cela nous rapproche trop d'Isengard

- On ne peut pas passer par-dessus la montagne alors passons par-dessous, dit soudain Gimli. Passons par les mines de la Moria.

Sorsha regarda Gandalf. Il lui sembla qu'il avait eut un étrange regard à entendre le mot Moria. Puis il demanda a Frodon, le porteur de l'anneau de décider.

Le hobbit regarda ses amis un par un. Tous avaient froid, étaient trempés et fatigués. Les hobbits et Sorsha ne pouvaient pas avancer sans l'aide de Boromir, Legolas et Aragorn. Ces derniers n'allaient pas tarder a s'écrouler de fatigue s'il devaient en plus porter du poids supplémentaire. Alors il décréta:

- Nous passerons par les Mines.

- Qu'il en soit donc ainsi, fit Gandalf.

Il sembla a Sorsha que le magicien gris était triste, voir effrayé. Néanmoins, elle était ravie de quitter la montagne et d'emprunter un chemin plus sec.

Il leur fallut quelques jours pour quitter la montagne. Sorsha réalisa un rêve d'enfant. Ils s'apprêtaient à descendre une colline enneigée assez abrupte.

- Franchement, si on avait des luges! Ca irait plus vite, et ce serait plus drôle! maugréa t elle.

- Des luges? s'enquit Boromir. Mais qu'est ce donc?

- Non, sans blague, vous ne connaissait pas?

Soudain, elle avisa que Boromir portait un bouclier. Madmartigan! pensa t elle. Mais oui, bien sur!

- Boromir, puis je vous emprunter votre bouclier? Je vous le rends tout de suite!

Le fils du Gondor le lui tendit, quelque peu étonné par sa demande.

- Pippin!!! Merry!!!! Venez vite!

Les deux cousins arrivèrent au pas de course.

- Ca vous dirait de faire un truc complètement fou? Mieux que le feu d'artifice pour l'anniversaire de Bilbon?

Merry et Pippin se regardèrent en souriant et hochèrent la tête. Dés qu'il y avait une bêtise à faire, ils étaient les premiers arrivés. A l'exception de Boromir qui regardait son bouclier dans mes mains de Sorsha, personne ne faisait attention a eux. Sorsha murmura quelque chose à l'oreille des hobbits qui éclatèrent de rire, et se mirent a sauter dans tous les sens. Très rapidement, Sorsha retourna le bouclier, s'assit dessus tandis que Merry et Pippin se calait à ses côtés. Ils poussèrent avec leurs mains jusqu'a prendre de la vitesse et commencèrent a dévaler la pente:

- Attention!!!! crièrent ils en coeur. Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas et Aragorn se retournèrent et virent une vision inattendue: la jeune femme et les deux hobbits dévalaient la pente assis sur un bouclier!

Ils prirent rapidement de la vitesse. Ils criaient de joie:

- Yahahaha!!!!

La luge improvisée termina sa course tranquillement, laissant un merveilleux souvenir aux trois amis:

- C'était génial!!!! n'arrêtaient il pas de répéter.

Le reste de la communauté arriva un bon quart d'heure après.

- Ils étaient deux, et ils se retrouvent à trois! Jamais la Terre du Milieu ne survivra...dit Gandalf

Aragorn avaient trouvé l'idée excellente, Boromir et Gimli également. Legolas les regardait intrigué et amusé, tandis que Frodon et Sam étaient un peu jaloux de n'avoir pas pu faire la même chose.

Tout le monde avait retrouvé sa gaîté, et marchait avec plus d'enthousiasme.

Surtout Gimli, qui débordait d'énergie a l'idée de revoir son cousin Balin.

- Vous verrez Demoiselle Sorsha, même dans votre monde, vous ne pourrez trouvé pareil merveille architecturale! Et mon cousin Balin a le sens de accueil! La bière coulera a flots dés notre arrivée!

Sorsha lui sourit. Elle préférait un bon bain à une chopine de bière, mais s'il y avait l'un, il devait certainement avoir l'autre!

Merry et Pippin était très intéressé par cette fameuse bière qu'il voulait comparer avec celle de la Comté. Gandalf se rapprocha de Sorsha.

- Venez avec moi, je dois vous parler.

Elle obéit sans broncher. Elle supposait qu'il ne fallait pas tenir tête ou désobéir à Gandalf. Il lui faisait le même effet qu'Elrond. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe et tout en conservant son allure, le mage commença:

- Même si vous n'en êtes pas encore consciente, vous êtes porteuse de grands pouvoirs. Il vous faut apprendre à les manipuler.

- Des pouvoirs, répéta Sorsha incrédule. Du genre "je fige le temps?" comme dans Charmed? ou genre la méchante sorcière de Banche Neige et les sept nains?

- Je ne comprend pas un traître mot a ce que vous racontez. Mais je suis sûr qu'il s'agit d'âneries. Les pouvoirs de la Princesse Exilée seraient, d'après la légende le pouvoir de maîtriser les quatre éléments. L'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air. Il vous faut réveiller ces pouvoirs et vous apprendre a les maîtriser. Car ce sont eux qui vous donneront toute votre puissance pour vaincre l'armée de Sauron.

Sorsha hocha la tête.

- Très bien, enseignez moi. Ca pourrait être cool après tout.

- Non, dit le mage. C'est a vous de trouver la voie. Ecoutez l'eau, sentez l'air, voyez le feu, touchez la terre.

Elle lui posa différentes questions, mais il lui fit la même réponse.

- Oh la barbe! pensa t elle.

Elle continua d'avancer et se mit à réfléchir sur la manière de réveiller ses pouvoirs. Car plus vite elle ferais ce que voulez Elrond plus vite il la renverrait chez elle. Puis ça peut être utile, car j'aime autant ne pas mourir dans ce trou paumé. Elle fixait le ciel, les arbres, la terre et se concentrait sur eux. Mais rien à faire. Elle ne fit pas attention où elle mettait les pieds et trébucha sur un caillou et au lieu de s'affalait sur le sol comme elle le sentait arriver, une main la retint, lui évitant la chute.

- Legolas, murmura t elle, quand elle reconnut l'elfe.

Elle bredouilla un "merci" tandis qu'il rejoignait Aragorn, sans même lui adresser un regard. Elle avait cru que leur relation s'était améliorée au col de Caradhras. Hélas, le prince Elfe gardait ses distances avec elle. Elle le regarda de loin. Elle se rappela les moments passés dans ses bras. Il lui sembla que son coeur battait plus vite à la pensée de ses souvenirs. Elle s'avoua qu'en dépit de sa froideur, il était très beau et qu'elle s'était senti perturbée dans ses bras, durant l'ascension du Col.

Elle secoua la tête: Non mais qu'est ce que tu racontes? Tu atterris dans un monde inconnu, avec des gens qui t'envoient en Enfers ou en Mordor, il appelle ça comme il veulent mais le résultat est le même, tu traverses les glaces, les forêts et toi, tu t'amouraches d'un blond aux oreilles pointues qui ne te regarde même pas? Elle secoua a nouveau la tête.

- Pfff! N'importe quoi! Tu es en manques d'amour ma fille!

Elle posa son regard sur le corps athlétique de Legolas et le dévisagea sans vergogne, son dos, ses épaules... lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers elle à ce moment précis, alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses appréciations! Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle devint rouge cramoisi et demanda vite quelque chose a Gimli, qui marchait non loin d'elle:

- Donc....Balin, c'est votre..euh cousin...!

- Ah si vous connaissiez mon cousin Balin!

Et le nain partit dans ses histoires de famille, au grand désespoir de Sorsha qui ne savait plus comment se dépêtrer de Gimli, qui lui contait avec vigueur les exploits de son cousin puis les exploits de Gloin...

Aragorn avait vu le regard entre son ami et la jeune femme. Il se permit d'interroger Legolas qui marchait à ses côtés.

- Vous semblez moins froid avec elle depuis l'ascension du Col.

- Vous trouvez? dit l'elfe sans montrer d'émotion.

- Oui. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose en vous, mais je n'arrive pas à le cerner.

- Il n'y a rien Estel. C'est la Princesse Exilée, alors je tiens à ce qu'elle reste en vie. Elle doit nous aider à vaincre Sauron, ne l'oubliez pas.

Aragorn ne rajouta rien. Il était sûr que Legolas lui cachait quelque chose. Il l'avait déjà vu a l'oeuvre avec les femmes: soit le séducteur sûr de lui avec celle d'une nuit, soit le jeune elfe timide avec celle qui lui plaisait pour un peu plus longtemps. Or là, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Aragorn se dit qu'il s'imaginait peut-être des choses. Peut être qu'Arwen lui manquait trop, tout simplement. Alors il voyait de l'amour partout. Cependant, il était certain que Sorsha posait sur l'elfe un autre regard que sur les autres membres de la Communauté.

Enfin, les portes de la Moria apparurent devant eux. La lumière de La Lune révéla la phrase écrite en Ithiwin. Elles se dressaient telle une forteresse prés d'un point d'eau. Sorsha plissa le nez au vu de l'odeur nauséabonde. Elle se rapprocha du groupe planté devant les portes. La lumière de La Lune révéla la phrase écrite en Ithiwin.

Gandalf traduisit: « Les portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez ami et entrez ». Quelques secondes passèrent.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ce charabia? demanda Sorsha. On va pouvoir rentrer ou pas? Ils peuvent pas poster des gardes comme tout le monde, non?

Legolas sourit à la vue de Gimli qui fronçait les sourcils.

- C'est très simple, répondit Gandalf. Si vous êtes un ami, vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront.

Il prononça un mot elfique devant l'air ébahi et fasciné des Hobbits et de Sorsha. Ils attendaient, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Ben alors, s'écria Sorsha, déçue de voir que les portes ne s'ouvraient pas.

Le magicien gris fit plusieurs tentatives pour ouvrir les portes. Tentatives qui s'éternisèrent. Sorsha s'assit sur un rocher, afin de reposer ses jambes, quand elle vit que Merry lançait des pierres sur le lac.

Chouette, pensa t elle, je vais lui proposer un concours de ricochet. J'étais championne quand j'étais petite.

Merry accepta avec allégresse. Aragorn, aidait Sam à rendre sa liberté à Bill, le poney et ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte du dangereux jeu de ses compagnons. Au moment où Sorsha allait faire le dernier ricochet qui allait asseoir sa victoire, il lui saisit le bras:

- Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ca!

Devant l'air sérieux d'Aragorn, ils cessèrent tout de suite.

- Pfff! On fait quoi maintenant? demanda Merry à Sorsha et à Pippin qui venait de les rejoindre.

Boromir s'approcha d'eux. Il leur conseilla de s'écarter de la rive du lac. Il les poussa gentiment. Ils se rapprochèrent des portes où Frodon et Gandalf tentaient désespérément d'ouvrir les portes.

- Ca ne pourrait pas être une charade? Ou une énigme?

- Mais oui! s'écria Frodon. Gandalf, quel est le mot elfique pour ami?

- Mellon! dit il en s'appliquant à prononcer haut et fort.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent. Tout le monde pénétra à l'intérieur. Gandalf fit un peu de lumière grâce à son bâton magique tandis que Gimli disait bien haut et à Legolas:

- Bientôt, maître Elfe, vous allez pouvoir apprécier l'hospitalité légendaire des Nains. Un bon feu, une bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande ! Car ceci, mon ami, est la demeure de mon cousin Balin.

Alors que se dressait un spectacle épouvantable devant eux, des squelettes par centaines, Gimli continuait son éloge:

- Une mine! Ils appellent ça une Mine?

Sorsha ne pouvait pas avançait ni reculait. Elle avait envie de vomir.

- Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un tombeau, lâcha Boromir, ramenant ainsi Gimli a la réalité. Ce dernier hurla tandis que tous sortaient.

Legolas saisit la main de Sorsha qui ne pouvait plus bougeait, tétanisée, et la tira dehors. Mais là, une tentacule géante soulevait Frodon dans les airs. La jeune femme hurla de peur. Tandis que tous s'évertuait à sauver Frodon et à anéantir cette bête visqueuse, Gandalf vit que des tourbillons se formaient à la surface de l'eau et montaient en l'air.

- Le pouvoir de l'eau se réveille, murmura t il incrédule.

En effet, l'une des quatre étoiles sur l'épaule de Sorsha se mit à scintiller puissamment.

Il se dirigea précipitamment vers elle.

- Vite! Dirigez ces tourbillons vers le Kraken.

- Mais je ne sais pas faire ça!

- Concentrez vous!

Sorsha fixa ses yeux sur les tourbillons et sans qu'elle sache vraiment comment la vingtaine de tourbillon se jeta sur la pieuvre géante, permettant à tous de rentrer dans les mines et a Legolas de lancer l'ultime flèche meurtrière dans l'oeil unique de la bête. L'étoile sur l'épaule de Sorsha perdait de son intensité.

- Ce fut impressionnant, dit Boromir, sincère, Vraiment.

- Pardon d'avoir douté de vous, Princesse, dit Gimli.

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire. Gandalf lui prit le bras.

- Vous devez maintenant vous entraînez, avant de pouvoir affronter l'armée de Sauron.

Trop faible pour répliquez quoi que ce soit, elle hocha la tête. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait perdue la moitié de ses forces pendant les quelques minutes où s'était activé son pouvoir. Gandalf s'écria a l'attention de tous:

- Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais, intervint Gandalf. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vos gardes. Il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les Orques dans les profondeurs du monde.

Il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçus.


	9. Chapitre 7

Bon, je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de vous mettre les autres chapitres, puisqu'ils sont prêts et archi prêts! Les autres ne vont pas tarder, faut que je les relise et corrige. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!

Merci à Mini Zazou pour sa rewiew! Trop émue! D'ailleurs, je vais y répondre ici:

**T'avais pas à avoir peur!** Oui, c'était juste un mauvais moment à passer! :D

**J'attends la suite mais apparemment ce sera pas avant la semaine prochaine...** Ben finalement, tu vois ma patience! :D

**Comment Alendio l'a frappée!!** **J'ai halluciné.** Moi aussi!!!

**Mais dis moi, Sorsha c'est la princesse de quoi?** ahah! Normalement, tu le sais maintenant!

**Je l'imagine trop, arriver en Terre du Milieu en talons aiguilles...trop drôle!** Oui, j'ai bien rigolé! surtout en l'imaginant dire "pardon monsieur!" à un nazgûl! Mouahahaha!

Merci MiniZazou! ;D

Disclaimer : Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 7:

Sorsha ne se sentait pas trop à l'aise dans les mines, trop profondes, trop sombres, trop fermées. Elle se demanda si elle ne préférait pas le Col de Caradras. Elle réfléchit deux secondes. Non, en fait, non. Apres de longues heures de marches, parmi lesquelles des escaliers, des chemins étroits, de nombreux trous, l'obscurité. La communauté devait faire attention, le danger était sous chaque pas. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant trois passages. Hélas Gandalf s'arrêta. Tout le monde pensa qu'il s'était perdu. Sorsha y vu la possibilité de se reposer et en fut soulagée. Son regard accrocha celui de Frodon. Il regardait en bas et semblait effrayé.

Curieuse, elle regarda a son tour: une créature étrange les suivait et grimpait vers eux. Elle étouffa un cri. Il ressemblait à un homme, plus maigre, plus petit. Il était à demi nu et il sembla à Sorsha que ses yeux étaient énormes. Elle suivit Frodon qui se dirigeait vers Gandalf.

- Vous l'avez vu vous aussi? lui demanda t il gentiment.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Allons voir Gandalf, il saura quoi faire. Ne vous inquiétez pas !

Le magicien gris leur appris qu'il s'agissait de Gollum, et qu'il les suivait depuis maintenant trois jours. Echappé ou relâché des donjons de Barad Dur.

- Il l'aime et il le hait, autant qu'il s'aime et qu'il se hait. Il ne se débarrassera jamais de sa dépendance de l'Anneau.

- Sympa votre anneau pour se faire des amis! dit Sorsha, cynique. Gollum, des cavaliers noirs très méchants… Facebook à côté, c'est de la rigolade !

Frodon et Gandalf sourirent, puis s'en suivit un long monologue sur la pitié de Bilbon, le droit de dispenser vie et mort...

Enfin Gandalf se leva:

- C'est par là!

Face à la remarque de Merry qui sous entendait une légère perte de mémoire, il ajouta:

- L'air est moins nauséabond en bas, dans le doute, Meriadoc, il faut toujours suivre son flair.

La communauté reprit son chemin. Ils parvinrent enfin dans la cité des Nains, sans vie, sans bruit. Une vraie ville fantôme, pensa Sorsha. Effrayante à souhait. Sorsha en eut la chair de poule. Gandalf éclaira les lieux et dévoila une magnifique architecture. Ils étaient tous stupéfaits:

- Pour sur que c'est artistique, il n'y a pas d'erreur, dit Sam.

Bouche bée, Sorsha renchérit:

- Ca pourrait être la neuvième merveille du monde! Enfin, dans mon monde !

La salle des Archives apparut devant eux. Gimli se précipita dedans en gémissant:

- Nooon!

- Ici gît Balin, fils de Fundin. Seigneur de la Moria. Il est mort. C'est ce que je craignais, se désola Gandalf.

Il saisit un épais livre et relata les derniers instant du scribe et de ses compagnons. Sorsha s'approcha de Gimli et posa une main sur son épaule.

Je suis là, si vous avez besoin.

Gimli la remercia du regard. Soudain un immense vacarme retentit. Pippin venait de faire tomber un cadavre dans un puit, ainsi que la chaîne et le seau qui allait avec. Ils le regardèrent tous ahuri.

- Crétin de Touque ! dit Gandalf. Jetez vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité !

- Il n'a pas fait exprès, Gandalf! dit Sorsha prenant la défense de Pippin.

Soudain, des tambours se firent entendre, lointains puis de plus en plus proches. L'épée de Frodon vira au bleu. L'ennemi approchait.

- Des orques! Vite, barricadez la porte!

- Ils ont un troll des cavernes! Dit Legolas prévenant ses amis.

- Et c'est gros ça? s'enquit Sorsha, apeurée. C'était leur première bataille depuis leur départ de Fondcombe. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Les orques commençaient a défoncer la porte. La jeune femme cria a qui voulait l'entendre:

- Une arme! Donnez moi une arme!

Ce fut finalement Sam qui lui répondit, lui tendant une poêle, puis il repartit aussitôt vers Frodon, laissant Sorsha hébétée.

- Une poêle, dit elle en regardant l'ustensile de cuisine, je demande une arme et il me donne une poêle?

Gimli jugé sur la tombe de son cousin défia les orques:

- Qu'ils approchent ! Il y a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire !

Sorsha avait envie de se cacher dans un petit trou et d'attendre que la bataille passe. Mais il n'y avait pas de trou à sa taille. Les orques pénètrent dans la pièce, accueilli par l'épée de Boromir ou d'Aragorn, le bâton de Gandalf, la hache de Gimli ou les flèches de Legolas. Ah, et par les poêles de Sam et de Sorsha. Cette dernière s'était retranchée contre un mur, ne voulant pas être une gêne pour ceux qui se battaient. Un orque approcha. Son épée envoya valser la pathétique poêle de Sorsha. Elle hurla de terreur. Au même moment, un énorme caillou s'abattit sur le crâne de son assaillant. Elle chercha à remercier du regard l'âme charitable qui venait de la sauver, mais personne.

Elle regarda son épaule, incrédule. Une étoile différente de celle de la dernière fois brillait.

- Le pouvoir de la terre! hurla Gandalf tout en continuant de repousser ses assaillants. Continuez! Continuez!

Sorsha se concentra et fit voltigeait des pierres dans les airs, les éclatant contre les crânes des orques. Elle tenta de diriger les blocs de pierre avec sa main droite. Ce fut beaucoup plus facile. C'est fou ce que l'on peut accomplir sous la peur.

Tous se battait avec bravoure, quand le troll embrocha Frodon, lui plantant une lance dans l'abdomen. Sorsha hurla et se précipita vers Frodon, tandis que les membres de la communauté en finissaient avec les orques.

- Oh non! Frodon! Revenez! S'il vous plait!

Elle berçait le corps sans vie du Hobbit lorsque Sam et les autre arrivèrent.

- M'sieur Frodon! dit Sam en gémissant.

Frodon ouvrit les yeux, s'écriant qu'il n'avait rien.

- Vous devriez être mort, s'exclama Aragorn, incrédule. Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier!

Frodon sourit et leur dévoila la chemise de mitril qu'il portait, cadeau de son oncle bien aimé, Bilbon.

Tous sourirent.

- Vous êtres très surprenant M. Sacquet ! s'écria Gimli, fier de voir une chemise de ce matériau, qui avait fait la gloire et la richesse des nains des Mines de la Moria.

Ils entendirent des cris d'orques qui se rapprochaient. Il ne fallait pas traîner ici !

- Vite! Au pond de Kazam Dun! ordonna Gandalf.

La communauté se dirigeait vers le pont mais ils se trouvèrent rapidement encerclé par des centaines d'orques. Alors que tous voyaient leur dernière minute approchait, un cri étrange retentit et tous les orques disparurent, aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

Une ombre avançait vers eux.

- On leur a fait peur? demanda Sorsha, sûre que la réponse serait non.

- Un Balrog, répondit Gandalf. Un démon de l'ancien monde. Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous. COUREZ!!!

Le pont de Khazad-dûm était proche et si lointain à la fois. Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers lui quand il manqua une partie à ce dernier. Boromir faillit tomber, échappant de peu a une chute mortelle grâce aux réflexes aiguisés de Legolas. Il sauta en avant, sur la colonne suivante.

- Gandalf! appela t il

Le magicien gris sauta, puis ce fut au tour de Boromir qui portait Merry et Pippin dans ses bras. Aragorn lança Sam et s'apprêtait à faire la même chose a Gimli.

- Non! l'arrêta il , Personne ne lancera un nain!

Legolas le rattrapa par la barbe.

- Moi je veux bien qu'on me lance, demanda timidement Sorsha.

Aragorn s'exécuta et elle atterrit dans les bras de Legolas. Une partie du chemin sur lequel se tenait Aragorn et Frodon s'effondra.

Puis grâce au mouvement de leurs corps, ils parvinrent à faire avance le chemin qui n'allait pas tarder a s'écrouler et a rejoindre leur amis.

Le pont était proche. Tous se mirent à courir dans sa direction. Mais le Balrog apparut, tandis que Gandalf se dressait devant lui, assurant la sécurité pour le porteur de l'anneau:

- Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor ! cria t il. Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn !

Le balrog était armé dune épée et d'un fouet. Il avança d'un pas.

- Vous ne passerez pas hurla Gandalf en appuyant violemment son bâton sur le pont.

Le démon fit un pas puis le pont céda, l'entraînant dans les profondeur des ténèbres. Tous furent soulagés de voir que Gandalf l'avait terrassé, quand contre toute attente, le Balrog se servit une dernière fois de son fouet, l'enroulant autour de la cheville de Gandalf qui tomba. Se raccrochant difficilement a la paroi, il cria:

- Fuyez pauvres fous! avant de rejoindre le Balrog sous les yeux désespérés de ses compagnons.

Boromir et Aragorn emportèrent les hobbits. Sorsha était tombé a genoux sur le sol, désemparée. Elle n'avait jamais vu la mort de si prés. Legolas lui prit la main et la guida hors des mines de la Moria, là ou les autres membres de la Communauté les attendaient.

Le ciel était bleu et resplendissant contrastant fortement avec l'obscurité des mines, mais ils ne furent pas éblouis le moins du monde, tant leurs yeux était ravagés par les larmes. Sorsha s'était attachée au magicien, comme à tous ceux de la Communauté. Elle partageait leurs aventures depuis quelques mois déjà. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on leurs fasse du mal, qu'il leurs arrive malheur. Gandalf a toujours était si bon, pensa t elle, assise par terre, prés de Sam...

- Relevez les, dit Aragorn en s'adressant à Boromir et a Legolas.

- Accordez leur un moment, par pitié, supplia le fils du Gondor.

Aragorn expliqua que les collines grouillaient d'orques dés la tombée de la nuit et qu'il fallait qu'ils atteignent les bois de la Lothlórien le plus vite possible.

- Relevez les, répéta t il.

Boromir s'approcha de Merry et Pippin, Aragorn de Sam et de Frodon, probablement le plus touché de tous. Legolas tendit sa main à Sorsha:

- Ca va aller ma demoiselle? demanda t il le plus doucement possible.

Elle secoua la tête négativement en prenant sa main. Non, ça n'allait pas ! Ca n'allait pas du tout ! Elle n'arrivait pas à surmonter sa douleur, à sécher ses larmes. Elle avait mal.

Gandalf, tu nous manques déjà, pensa t elle sans pouvoir réprimer son sanglot. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la réconforter, mais il se retint.

Il garda sa main dans la sienne et suivant Aragorn, ils pénétrèrent dans les bois de la Dame blanche.

Alors? Votre avis? Ca vous plait un peu? Beaucoup? Pas du tout? Dites moi!!!


	10. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :**

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre 8:**

Personne ne parlait, l'âme bien trop tourmentée par les récents événements. Chacun se posait la même question: en plus de gérer la mort de Gandalf, pour lequel tous éprouvait une franche amitié, comment parviendraient ils en Mordor? Pourrait il réussir sans lui?

Après quelques heures de marches, sans doute les plus éprouvante depuis leur départ de Fondcombe, ils pénétrèrent dans les bois de la dame Blanche. Sorsha tenta d'éloigner son chagrin en demandant qui était cette Dame Blanche.

- On raconte qu'une ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois. Une sorcière elfe, aux terribles pouvoirs. Tous ceux qui l'ont regardée sont tombés sous son charme. Et on ne les a jamais revus, expliqua Gimli, l'air grave. Restez prés de moi jeunes hobbits et vous aussi demoiselle Sorsha. Voici un Nain qu'elle n'envoûtera pas si aisément, continua-t-il. J'ai l'oeil du faucon et les oreilles du renard.

Tout a coup, toute la communauté se retrouva entourée avec des flèches dressées vers eux.

- Gimli, dit Sorsha, garde du corps, ce n'est vraiment pas pour vous! Faut changer d'orientation, mon pote ! ne sachant pas si elle devait sourire ou plutôt s'inquiéter de ces nouveaux arrivants.

- Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir, fit un elfe, sans doute le chef de la troupe qui les encerclait.

- Ca c'est pas très très gentil! dit Sorsha en regardant l'elfe de travers. Qu'est ce que vous nous voulez?

Personne ne lui répondit. Legolas prit la parole:

- Haldir! Nous devons traverser ces bois.

- La Dame de la Lórien vous attend. Venez.

Vexée que, personne ne fit attention à elle, Sorsha se mit a bouder, en râlant encore une fois contre ce pauvre Elrond qui devait avoir les oreilles qui lui sifflaient bien fort. Puis elle s'apaisa en pensant qu'elle allait certainement revoir Lam et Alendio, puisque Galadriel était leur mère. Elle fut contente à l'idée de les revoir.

Ils parvinrent enfin devant la Dame Galadriel, qui se tenait au bras de son époux Celeborn.

Ce dernier demanda où était Gandalf car il souhaitait vivement s'entretenir avec lui. Ce fut, contre toute attente, Galadriel qui répondit:

- Il a basculé en dans l'Ombre. Votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil. Ecartez-vous un tant soit peu et ce sera l'échec entraînant la ruine de tous.

Devant la mine atterrée des membre de la communauté, elle continua plus optimiste:

- Mais l'espoir perdure tant que la compagnie existe. Ne laissez pas vos coeurs se troubler. A présent, allez prendre du repos car vous êtes accablés par le labeur et le chagrin. Cette nuit, vous dormirez en paix.

Le couple se retira, laissant la communauté se reposer, ce dont ils avaient bien besoin. Après le dîner, tandis que les hobbits jouaient aux cartes, qu'Aragorn, Gimli et Boromir fumait leurs pipes et que Legolas se perdit dans la contemplation de la nature, Haldir apparut de nouveau:

- Princesse Sorsha, la dame blanche souhaite vous parler. Venez, dit il autoritaire.

Sorsha regarda avec anxiété Aragorn qui lui répondit par un signe de tête: allez y, n'ayez crainte, semblait il lui dire. Alors elle se leva et suivit le garde de la Lorien. Il ne lui décrocha pas un seul mot.

Trop sympa ce type !pensa t elle. Niveau relations humaines, il a du boulot !

Galadriel, se trouvait sur un balcon et admirait la lune et les étoiles qui s'étaient levé dans le ciel.

- Sorsha, bienvenue chez toi ! dit elle.

Cette dernière trouvait que le comportement de la Dame avait changé. On aurait dit qu'elle était hésitante, confuse.

Elle se rapprocha d'elle, les yeux la fixant avec émotion.

- Ma fille, dit Galadriel en se jetant dans ses bras. Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit elle en étouffant un sanglot.

Sorsha ne comprit rien mais n'osa pas repoussait Galadriel. Après tout, Gimli avait dit que c'était une sorcière ! Lorsque celle ci se détacha du corps de Sorsha, elle la regarda attentivement.

- Tu es si belle! Tu as tellement changé!

- Je crois que vous faites erreur, je ne suis...

- Non, Sorsha, tu es bien ma chair, mon sang. Laisse moi te raconter.

Elle la fit asseoir sur un ravissant fauteuil de fer forgé. Sorsha était perplexe. Cette bonne femme disait n'importe quoi. Elle avait déjà une mère sur Terre. Cela dit, elle écouta l'elfe, par politesse.

- Il y a très longtemps, je rencontrais Arathorn, et nous nous aimèrent.

Sorsha réagit à cette première phrase:

- Le père d'Aragorn? Vous vous êtes aimé? C'est impossible! Arwen m'a dit que les elfes n'aimaient qu'une seule fois dans leurs vies! Et vous êtes mariée à Celeborn! Je ne vous crois pas!

Galadriel sourit doucement:

- Nul ne peut aller contre son destin. Pas même moi.

Considérant le sujet clos, elle continua.

- Je tombais enceinte. D'une fille. Puis alors que je tenais son petit corps contre moi, j'eu une terrible vision. Ma fille qui luttait contre l'armée de Sauron. A ce même moment, quatre étoiles apparurent sur son épaule. Le signe. Ma fille serait celle qui détruirait l'armée de Sauron. Hélas, ce dernier, se rendit bien vite compte de ta présence en Terre du Milieu et envoya sur toi ses plus puissants fidèles. Je devais me séparer de toi, et te protéger de sa malveillance. Alors, je t'envoyais sur Terre, où tu fus élevée comme une humaine, attendant ton heure. Celle ci est proche ma fille.

Sorsha la regarda incrédule.

- Je pense que vous faites erreur, sauf votre respect. J'ai déjà une mère, deux frères et une soeur. Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez.

- Dis moi, a quoi ressemble ta mère?

- Eh bien...commença Sorsha, puis s'arrêtant, surprise. Je ... je ne me souviens plus. Son visage est flou. Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait? Rendez la moi! Rendez moi mes souvenirs, cria t elle en s'agitant sur son siège.

- Hélas je ne le peux. Ta vie reprend ses droits. Tu es la Princesse Exilée. Tu es de retour chez toi.

Sorsha se mit pleurer, et Galadriel la berça comme un petit enfant, en lui murmurant des paroles en elfique. Lorsqu'elle finit par s'apaisait, elle lui déclara:

- N'oublie jamais que je t'aime et que je t'ai toujours aimé.

Sorsha était totalement perdue, ne savait pas a quoi se raccrocher. Ses souvenirs disparaissaient tandis qu'elle essayait de retrouver le visage de sa mère sur Terre, celui de son frère... Mais rien, elle n'y parvenait pas. Pourtant ses souvenirs de la Terre, de ses goûts, des ses lectures, elle les revoyait très nettement. Tout à coup, son regard changea.

- Mais alors, demanda t elle, cela veut dire que Aragorn est mon demi frère? Et Lam et Alendio...

- Le sont également. Mes fils et ceux de Celeborn. Je les ai envoyé sur Terre te protéger, sous la forme de chats, comme tu l'as déjà appris.

- Le savent ils?

- Alendio et Lam le savent depuis toujours. Je vais informer Aragorn dès cette nuit.

- Mais... et Celeborn? Il doit me haïr? se rendant à présent compte de ce que tout cela impliquait.

- Celeborn est sage, il sait pertinemment que ce qu'il sait passé cette nuit là n'est ni ma faute, ni celle d'Arathorn. Une puissance bien plus forte que tout était a l'oeuvre. Une puissance qui protége le bien en Terre du Milieu.

Sorsha était épuisée, mentalement et physiquement et demanda à dormir. Il paraît que la nuit porte conseil…

Galadriel la borda dans le lit tout proche, rattrapant tout ce temps perdu, lui chantant une berceuse en elfique. Lorsque sa fille adorée s'endormit enfin, elle s'aperçut qu'elle pleurait dans son sommeil. Elle soupira et essuya les larmes qui roulaient sur sa joue, avant de terminer leur course sur les draps. Ce n'était pas facile, ni pour l'une ni pour l'autre.

Elle se dirigea vers le reste des membres de la communauté.

Elle devait parler à Aragorn, très vite puis à Frodon. En chemin, elle croisa ses deux fils, Lam et Alendio:

- Lui avez vous parler? fit le cadet d'une voix douce.

Leur mère hocha la tête.

- Elle dort. Vous pouvez la veiller si vous le souhaitez, elle aura besoin d'être entourée, elle est en train de perdre tous ses repères.

- Lui avez vous dit pour ses futures noces?

Galadriel répondit par la négative, expliquant que ce n'était pas le moment venu. Ses fils savaient pertinemment qu'elle tenterait jusqu'au bout d'empêcher cette union à laquelle sa fille ne consentirait jamais.

********************************************************************************************************************

Oui, je sais , chapitre choc. Big révelation! Vous savez enfin qui est vraiment la Princesse Exilée. C'est le chapitre que j'avais le plus peur de poster! Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! ;D


	11. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :**

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture!

**Chapitre 9**

Lorsque Sorsha ouvrit les yeux, elle vit que deux têtes la regardaient. Elle se frotta les yeux et reconnut:

- Lam! Alendio! Ce que vous m'avez manqué!

Les longs mois qui les avaient séparé donnaient lieu à de joyeuses retrouvailles. Sorsha était ravie de les revoir. Bien qu'elle n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'il s'agissait de ses chats, ils étaient les seuls qui connaissaient la Terre et l'existence de Sorsha là bas. Même s'ils n'en parlaient jamais, Sorsha savait, sentait qu'ils la comprenaient. Soudain, toute la conversation de la veille avec Galadriel lui revint en mémoire. Son visage se figea.

- Comment te sens tu ma soeur? demanda Alendio, en notant son changement d'expression.

- Un peu perdue. Même beaucoup en réalité. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'atterris dans un monde qui n'est pas le mien, on me demande de le sauver, on m'enlève mes souvenirs, on me donne une nouvelle mère, des nouveaux frères, mais je me sens si seule ! J'ai l'impression que tout le monde se fiche de ce que je ressens ! On me traite comme une marionnette!

Ils la couvrirent d'un regard bienveillant, lui répondant que le temps fera son effet sur tout ça. Sa moue resta dubitative.

Ils l'entraînèrent vers les cuisines afin de prendre un solide petit déjeuner. Puis, elle demanda à profiter d'un long bain. Quand elle vit le bain fumant et rempli d'une mousse délicate au parfum sucré, elle ne put se retenir de taper dans ses mains comme une enfant. Après avoir longuement paresser dans l'eau, ce qui lui fit du bien et au moral et à ses pauvres muscles qui ne savaient plus où ils étaient, elle vêtit une robe préparée par Galadriel, une robe gris perle, au tissu fluide, lui allant a la perfection.

Une douleur fulgurante lui saisit les tempes. Elle tomba à genoux sur les dalles de marbre de sa chambre. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Elle fermait les yeux et appuyait ses mains sur son crâne de toutes ses forces. Cela dura quelques minutes.

- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?

Puis tout fut plus calme, la douleur cessa. Mais une image horrible apparut : celle d'un grand œil, entouré des flammes de l'enfer. Sorsha ne pouvait plus bougeait, ni parlait. Puis tout à l'intérieur d'elle, elle entendit une voix :

- Tu vas mourir Princesse ! Tu ne peux rien contre moi ni contre mon armée ! Ton retour en Terre du Milieu signe ton arrêt de mort ! Tu aurais mieux fait de rester exilée !

- Mais qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis Sauron. Et je ne te crains pas ! La prophétie n'est qu'un conte ! Je te tuerais dés que j'en aurais l'occasion et je prouverais à tous que personne ne peut se dresser contre moi ! Tes maigres pouvoirs ne te serviront à rien, Sorsha ! Je vais te tuer !

La jeune femme était terrifiée. Elle ne répondit rien puis l'étrange sensation de possession qu'elle ressentait disparue enfin. Elle s'assit sur le lit, bouleversée. Elle hésitait à en parler à ses compagnons. Tous pensaient qu'elle vaincrait Sauron et son armée, et là, le principal intéressé lui affirmait le contraire. Disait il la vérité ? Comment le savoir ? Elle tremblait de peur, face à sa menace de mort. Elle ne voulait pas mourir ! Elle resta recroquevillée une bonne heure puis décida de penser que ce n'était qu'une intimidation ! Il avait peur d'elle, voilà tout. Elle tenta de s'en convaincre, mais la voix de Sauron résonnait toujours dans son esprit.

Sur les coups de midi, elle rejoint les membres de la communauté, qui commençaient a s'inquiéter de sa disparition, malgré les tentatives rassurantes d' Haldir. Le garde de la Lorien se dit que la Princesse devait être bien spéciale, pour que les hommes, les nains et les hobbits se fassent tous du souci pour elle. Seule Legolas n'avait pas demandé de ses nouvelles, mais Haldir le connaissait depuis longtemps et il trouva que Legolas était perturbé quand Sorsha était dans les parages. D'ailleurs, cela se confirma. Soudain, comme la princesse qu'elle était, elle apparut, encadré de ses deux frères. Mais cela, toute la communauté l'ignorait, sauf Aragorn. Il tardait à l'héritier d'Isildur de voir Sorsha.

Il était heureux de retrouver une petite soeur, surtout que durant les derniers mois, ils s'étaient entendu à merveille. Legolas regarda d'un oeil mauvais Lam et Alendio qui avaient des manières très familières avec Sorsha. Trop familières.

- Demoiselle Sorsha! murmura Pippin. Vous êtes magnifique!

Les hobbits la regardait admiratifs. Elle leur sourit puis sans un mot se jeta dans les bras d'Aragorn, qui l'accueillit en la serrant fort contre lui, sous les regards étonnés des hobbits et de Gimli. Legolas manqua de s'étrangler à la vue des deux corps étroitement serré d'Aragorn et de Sorsha. Il se demanda pourquoi la jalousie s'immiscait en lui, lui qui n'avait jamais été jaloux de sa vie. Il en voulait à Aragorn et il aurait bien voulut être à sa place. Il finit par demander en haussant la voix:

- Vous nous expliquez?

Ce fut Aragorn qui répondit sans toute fois lâcher la main de sa soeur:

- Comme vous le savez, Sorsha est la Princesse Exilée, mais elle est aussi la fille de Galadriel et d'Arathorn. Par conséquent, elle est également ma soeur et celle d'Alendio et de LAm.

- Votre soeur? répéta Legolas et Gimli en coeur.

Galadriel apparut à ce moment là et finit par raconter toute l'histoire à nouveau. Tous étaient stupéfaits d'entendre cela. Legolas se sentit honteux d'avoir eu de méchantes pensées envers son ami de toujours. Cependant, il en était fortement soulagé. Il se promit d'en parler à Aragorn, ce dernier serait certainement de bons conseils.

La communauté passa un peu plus d'une semaine en Lorien, afin de retrouver leurs forces. Sorsha passait de nombreuses heures en compagnie de Galadriel, tentant de rattraper le temps perdu. Néanmoins, nul n'était dupe, la jeune femme était encore mal a l'aise en Terre du Milieu, mal a l'aise avec ses nouveaux liens de parenté. Même si devant eux, elle ne montrait rien et gardait le sourire, ils l'avaient plusieurs fois entendue pleurer la nuit, quand elle croyait que tous dormaient. Aragorn en était très peiné et ne savait que faire pour soulager sa peine. Seul le temps pourrait l'apaiser comme l'avait déjà affirmé Lam et Alendio. Mais ils ignoraient que l'intrusion de Sauron la perturbait. Elle avait décidé de ne rien dire. C'était peut être une hallucination, un effet secondaire. Alors elle se tut.

- Sorsha, commença Galadriel, je sais que Gandalf t'en a parler. Tu as de grands pouvoirs en toi, qui te permettront de vaincre l'armée du Mal. Tu dois les maîtriser au plus vite.

- Mais je ne sais comment faire! Guidez moi!

- Tu dois te concentrer. C'est la clef ! Eloigne toi, rencontre la nature et essais.

- J'ai remarqué que je maîtriser mes pouvoirs lorsque je suis en danger. Ils apparaissent sans que je n'ai rien à faire !

- Oui, l'instinct de survie. Mais va méditer et essais !

Sorsha se dit qu'elle n'avait rien a perdre alors elle se leva et marcha vers la foret; jusqu'a atteindre une rivière.

Bon, pensa t elle, essayons!

Elle plissa les yeux se concentra sur l'eau, psalmodiant les mots qui lui semblaient adéquats. Enfin, après un bon quart d'heure d'efforts, une des étoiles de son épaules gauche se mit a scintiller et comme lors de l'attaque du poulpe géant, des tourbillons jaillir a la surface de l'eau.

Elle sourit, heureuse de réussir. Elle tendit sa main droite devant et se mit à diriger les tourbillons. De bas en haut, de droite à gauche. C'était facile ! Et amusant ! Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle et sans réfléchir ni une, ni deux, dirigea la trentaine de tourbillon sur la silhouette qui se rapprochait. Elle réalisa un quart de seconde trop tard qu'il s'agissait de Legolas. L'elfe était trempé, de la tête au pied, et la regardait bouche bée.

- Je vois que vous avez fait des progrès, dit il, stoïque.

- Oh Legolas! Pardonnez moi! Je ne savais pas que c'était vous! Je suis confuse!

Un sourire passa sur le visage de l'elfe. Sorsha eut le temps de faire un pas de côté avant de se mettre a courir. L'elfe la poursuivait et elle pariait qu'il allait se venger !

Sorsha riait tout en tentant de lui échapper. Ce fut peine perdue, bien que ses mouvements soient entravés par ses vêtements mouillés, il finit par lui attraper le bras, la soulever de terre et tandis qu'elle gesticulait tant qu'elle pouvait en riant toujours, il la ramena vers la rive.

- Non Legolas! NE faites pas CA! Nooon! hurla t elle.

Il la lâcha dans l'eau. Un grand "splash" se fit retentir. Sorsha se releva et avança vers la rive. Elle avait de l'eau aux genoux. Legolas la regardait et n'arrivait pas a détacher ses yeux d'elle. En effet, le satin gris soyeux de sa robe s'était collé a sa peau et moulait les formes de la jeune femme. Il sentit une boule au creux de ventre et sentit son sang battre au niveau de ses tempes. Il eut conscience de la détailler bien trop longtemps pour la bienséance. Mais il était subjugué. Elle était si belle, si sensuelle dans cette posture. Sorsha se rendit compte que si elle était nue ce serait la même chose, et mit ses mains sur sa poitrine. A ce geste, Legolas se retourna. Rouge pivoine.

Il faut que je sèche ma robe au plus vite ! Je ne peux pas revenir au palais comme ça ! pensa t elle.

- Je vais essayer quelque chose, dit elle.

Elle se concentra en appelant l'élément air. Rien de telle qu'une petite brise pour sécher les lessives ! Puis ce tissu était si léger ! Ca prendrait dix secondes ! Apres le scintillement d'une nouvelle étoile, le vent se mit à souffler doucement alors que rien ne le laissait présager. Legolas n'osa pas se retourner, il ne cessait de voir et de revoir Sorsha dans l'eau et sa robe trempée qui suggérait sa poitrine, ses cuisses, son ventre. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal a les évacuer. IL ressentait des choses de plus en plus étrange pour la jeune femme. Au début, il voulait simplement la protéger, puis il appréciait de plus et plus sa compagnie. Il fut jaloux des autres hommes et maintenant, il sentait son désir ancré au plus profond de lui. Décidément, il fallait qu'il parle à Aragorn. Il ne se rendit pas compte que le vent avait cessé. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la cité. Sa robe était sèche. Lui dégoulinait encore.

- Mais par quel miracle?

- La vent ! N'oubliez pas que je suis la Princesse Exilée et que par conséquent je maîtrise les quatre éléments ! répondit elle dans un sourire.

- Oh, vraiment ? demanda t il, une léger sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

- Oui, bon, je les maîtrise presque ! Enfin, un peu ! Bref ! Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre !

Ils se sourirent et rentrèrent auprès de leurs amis.

Legolas ne se rendit pas compte qu'il perturbait énormement la jeune femme. Le fait qu'il l'ait vu dans cette position, son regard emplie de désir, leur relation qui s'était amélioré depuis quelques semaines, enfin, par intermittence... Sorsha ne savait plus quoi penser à son sujet. Enfin, si, elle le savait, mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Il lui plaisait de plus en plus... Si avant, elle pensait que l'elfe ne la voyait pas plus qu'un hobbit, maintenant, elle n'en était plus aussi sure...

Il fallut quitter la forêt de Galadriel et un matin brumeux après avoir enfilé les capes ornées de la feuille de la Lorien, cadeau de Dame Galadriel. Ils continuèrent leur route vers leur destination : le Mordor. Ils se déplaçaient désormais à bord de barques elfiques.

Ils suivirent le fleuve pendant quelques jours et apparurent deux hautes statues, magnifique ouvrage des temps anciens:

- Voyez l'Argonath, les piliers des rois. J'ai longtemps désiré contempler les images d'Isildur et d'Anàrion, mes pères des temps jadis.

Sorsha tenta de se levait dans la barque pour admirer au mieux les statues mais Boromir la fit prestement rasseoir, afin de ne pas faire chavirer la barque.

- Mais quel rabat joie ! grogna t elle. Boromir leva les yeux aux ciel et l'ignora superbement, sousles regards amusés des hobbits.

Un plus tard, Aragorn décida qu'il ferait une pause avant de traversé le lac à la tombée de la nuit. Tandis que tous dégourdissaient leurs jambes, Legolas se rapprocha d'Aragorn qui donnait enfin a Sorsha l'un des ses poignards, plus pour avoir la paix que par conviction.

- Nous devrions continuer notre route, et quitter cette rive le plus vite possible.

- Non, lui répondit le rôdeur. Des Orques patrouillent sur la rive Est. Il vaut mieux attendre que l'obscurité nous cache.

L'elfe regarda à nouveau derrière lui avant de continuer.

- Ce n'est pas la rive Est qui m'inquiète. Une ombre et une menace grandissent dans mon esprit. Quelque chose approche. Je le sens.

Sorsha s'éloigna et rejoint Merry et Pippin. Puis tout alla très vite. Des Uruk ai dévalèrent la forêt. Les deux cousins et la jeune femme eurent le temps de se cacher contre un tronc d'arbre. A quelques mètres d'eux, ils aperçurent Frodon.

- Frodon! appela discrètement Sorsha.

- Venez vous cacher avec nous ! continua Merry.

Le porteur de l'anneau eut l'air désespéré et secoua légèrement la tête négativement.

- Mais que se passe t il? demanda Pippin.

- Il fout quoi ? s'excita Sorsha.

Merry venait de comprendre.

- Il s'enfuit! Il part seul!

Pippin se leva prestement en criant « Non ! ». Mais ils venaient de se faire repérer par les Uruk Ai. Merry se leva de la cachette :

- Fuyez Frodon ! Sauvez vous ! et il commença à courir en faisant des signes aux Uruk.

Sorsha et Pippin l'imitèrent puis lorsque les Uruk lAi es prirent en chasse, ils sprintèrent.

- Ca marche! Ca marche! crièrent Pippin et Sorsha, fier d'eux au possible.

- Je le vois bien! Courrez! Dépêchez vous! Ils sont derrière! dit Merry, les faisant redescendre sur Terre, après leur instant de bravoure.

Mais leurs petites jambes n'allèrent pas bien loin : ils furent bientôt encerclés. Sorsha, Merry et Pippin dégainèrent leurs épées, malgré leur peu d'expérience de la science du combat. Sorsha se mit a penser a son arrivée en Terre du Milieu, en escarpins Louboutin. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé tenir une épée dans ses mains six mois après. Elle ne savait absolument pas comment s'en servir, mais elle était prête a tout pour ne pas mourir dans ce trou paumé et de la main d'un être aussi répugnant, et surtout pour défendre ses amis. La mort de Gandalf l'avait trop affectée. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Merry et Pippin, avec qui elle passait le plus clair de son temps. Un forte amitié liée les trois jeune gens, toujours à l'affût d'un coup pendable à faire !

Soudain, alors que tout espoir leur semblait perdu, Boromir arriva et se mit à se battre et à les défendre. Sorsha tentait de se défendre comme elle pouvait. Boromir souffla dans le Cor du Gondor pour appeler Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas a l'aide. Boromir se battait contre une horde d'Uruk. Il ne vit pas la flèche de Lurtz qui se dirigeait vers lui. Sorsha, elle, la vit et elle se précipita pour pousser Boromir. Ce fut elle reçut la flèche sous le sein droit et elle s'écroula violemment au sol. Merry et Pippin rampèrent pour aller voir comment elle allait mais ils furent soulevés de terre et enlevé par deux Uruk Ai.

Boromir tenta de repousser les Uruk Ai mais la seconde flèche de Lurtz atteignit sa cible. Merry et Pippin furent emporté sous le regard impuissant de Boromir. Il regarda Sorsha allongée par terre, grimaçant de douleur tandis qu'une seconde flèche se plantait dans son corps. Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn arrivèrent a ce moment là. Aragorn se jeta sur Lurtz et après un combat acharné, le décapita. Legolas s'était agenouillé prés de Sorsha. Il était livide:

- Oh non! Sorsha! Ne meurs pas, je t'en supplie!

Le visage de La Princesse exilée se tordait de douleur et elle avait du mal à respirer. La flèche était ressortie de l'autre côté, dans le dos. L'elfe inspira un bon coup et cassa la flèche avant de la retirer du corps de la jeune femme. Elle s'était évanouie sous la douleur. Pendant ce temps, le fils du Gondor venait d'expirer dans les bras d'Aragorn. Il se rapprocha du corps de sa jeune soeur.

Legolas avait bandé sa plaie et marmonnait des paroles en elfique.

- Je crois qu'aucun organe vital n'est touché, dit Gimli.

- Elle est a demi elfe de par sa mère, tenta de se rassurer Aragorn, elle survivra.

Legolas était dans tous ses états et il serrait la jeune femme dans ses bras. Celle ci ouvrit un oeil, puis les deux.

- Legolas? Pourquoi suis...Boromir! Merry ! Pippin !!! hurla t elle.

- Chuuut ! Gardes tes forces ! C'est malheureusement trop tard, petite soeur! Comment te sens tu ?

- Ca va je crois, répondit elle en se relevant sur ses coudes

Elle défit le bandage de Legolas. La plaie s'était presque refermée et ne saignait quasiment plus.

- Mais par quel miracle? demanda Legolas.

Elle secoua la tête, ne sachant que répondre. En effet, personne ne savait qu'Arwen était intervenue depuis Fondcombe, quand elle avait senti sa chère amie qui s'écroulait sous la douleur. « Que la Grâce qui m'a été donnée lui soit accordée ! » avait elle murmuré.

- L'essentiel est que vous n'ayez rien, ou presque, dit Legolas, retrouvant ses couleurs et son vouvoiement.

Ils la soutinrent jusqu'a la rive où ils avaient laissé leurs barques. Le cadavre de Boromir fut déposé sur une barque et laissé au soin de la rivière. Sorsha pleura et colla son visage contre le torse d'Aragorn. Décidement, il y avait trop de mort pendant cette quête. Elle se demanda qui serait le prochain. Et pria pour demander protection pour ses compagnons.

Sam et Frodon étaient partis. Legolas poussa la dernière barque dans l'eau et cria à l'attention de ses amis:

- Dépêchez-vous ! Frodon et Sam vont atteindre la rive orientale.

Sorsha se rapprocha alors de Legolas, prête à continuer la route mais Aragorn ne disait rien, ne bougeait pas.

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de les suivre, affirma l'elfe qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains, répondit le Rôdeur.

- Alors tout aura été en vain! lâcha le nain. La Communauté a faillit.

Sorsha ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle regarda son frère qui se délestait de certaines de ses armes.

Il se tourna enfin vers ses compagnons.

- La communauté n'a pas failli! Pas si nous restons loyaux les uns envers les autres. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce. Pas tant qu'il nous restera des forces. Débarrassons-nous de tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire. Voyageons légers. Allons chasser de l'Orque !

- Ca c'est un discours qui me plait! dit Gimli retrouvant sa gaîté.

Sorsha était soulagé. On allait sauver Merry et Pippin ! Par contre, Frodon et Sam allaient seuls en Mordor. Pourquoi ? Elle se promit de demander à son frère les raisons qui les poussèrent à partir sans eux. D'un autre côté, ne pas aller en Mordor n'était pas une si mauvaise nouvelle que ça ! Elrond n'allait pas être content ! Mais alors pas du tout ! Elle sourit en imaginant la tête du seigneur de Foncombe.

Aragorn se mit à courir, suivi par sa soeur, Legolas et Gimli. On arrive! Tenez bon! pensa t elle à l'attention des deux hobbits.

N'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous en pensez!!!!


	12. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :**

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture

**Chapitre 10**

Sorsha avait toujours détestait le sport et particulièrement courir. Elle s'était toujours débrouillée pour sécher ou se faire dispenser au lycée. Les seuls « sports » qu'elle pratiquait étaient la danse et le shopping. Et là, elle était en train de vivre son pire cauchemar.

Et il n'y avait pas qu'elle. Elle regarda à sa droite et vit le nain qui crachait ses poumons. Elle ne put se retenir:

- Fumez Gimli! Fumez! Et voilà le résultat!

Elle sourit, fière d'avoir sorti sa connerie tandis que le nain la regarda sans comprendre. De loin, ils aperçurent Aragorn qui collé l'oreille sur le sol.

- Ils ont forcé l'allure. Ils ont dû flairer notre présence. Vite! hurla t il.

Sorsha lui décocha un regard noir. Elle ne dit rien, de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas parlé, le souffle lui manquait. Par contre; le nain ne se priva pas:

- Trois jours et trois nuits de poursuite, sans manger, ni se reposer et aucun signe de notre gibier ; alors que peut bien raconter un rocher?

- Dépêchez vous! leur cria Legolas! Vous traînez!

- Je les maudis! pensa Sorsha.

Ils étaient à la poursuite du groupe d'Uruk Ai qui avait enlevé Merry et Pippin. Ils ne voulaient pas les abandonner, alors ils courraient pour les rattraper. Bien sur, Sorsha ne voulait pas abandonner les hobbits, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait comment elle faisait pour avancer encore. A quelques de mètres de là, Aragorn se baissa et regarda attentivement le sol.

Qu'est ce qu'il a encore trouvé? se demanda t elle.

A l'attention de Legolas qui était à ses cotés, il murmura:

- Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lórien!

- Ils sont peut être encore en vie! répondit l'elfe.

- Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance! Vite! Hâtons nous!

A ses mots, Sorsha s'écroula. Je peux plus! Je vais mourir si ça continue. Elle ne mentait pas, sa blessure s'était rouverte, et elle perdait encore un peu de sang. Elle appuya fort sa main sur sa plaie, pour empêcher le sang de couler. Gimli avait pris un peu d'avance sur elle. Elle se releva et marcha assez rapidement, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre a courir. Elle gardait la main appuyée sur sa plaie. Soudain, elle vit Legolas qui se dirigeait vers elle.

- Vous vous sentez bien?

- Oui, mentit elle, je gère!

Sans rien lui demander, il passa une main sous ses genoux et affirma sa prise avec son autre main.

- Mais ...? Qu'est ce ...? Reposez moi par terre!!!

- Accrochez vous a mon cou, lui ordonna t il.

Elle lui obéit tandis que son coeur battait la chamade d'être si prés du corps et du visage de l'elfe. Il lui plaisait énormément, par sa bravoure, son courage, sa témérité, et puis bien sur, par son physique. Un merveilleux visage, des yeux bleus à s'y noyer, des lèvres fines, un corps tout en muscle. A ce moment précis, elle aurait ronronné de plaisir, en sentant les mains de Legolas sur son corps. Malheureusement, la douleur la fit plutôt grimacer. Le poison dont l'Uruk avait enduit sa flèche mettrait quelques jours encore à sortir de son corps.

Lorsque l'elfe dépassa Gimli, elle ne put s'empêcher de le narguer:

- Salut Gimli!!!

Le nain, la regarda stupéfait:

- Mais? ... Que...? Et...?

Puis il souffla:

- PFFFFFFFFF! Les longues distances m'épuisent, dit il pour lui même. Nous, les Nain, sommes des sprinters, redoutables sur les courtes distances !

Ils parvinrent enfin sur une colline rocailleuse.

- Le Rohan ! Pays des Seigneurs des Chevaux. Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'oeuvre ici, remarqua Aragorn. Une force maléfique donne des ailes à ces créatures et se dresse contre nous.

Legolas déposa Sorsha à terre sous le regard amusé d'Aragorn et s'éloigna. Il venait d'apercevoir les Uruk Ai, qui courraient comme si les fouets de leur maître étaient à leurs trousses. Il confirma ce que tous pensaient: les hobbits étaient conduit en Isenguard.

Enfin, peu avant la tombé de la nuit, Aragorn déclara qu'il dormiraient ici ce soir. Les yeux de Gimli brillèrent de joie: du repos! Enfin! Sorsha se décrocha à regret de l'elfe. Elle s'assit prés du nain.

- Ca va maître nain?

- Bien sur, répondit ce denier, vexé que l'on doute de lui. Avec un sourire il s'écria:

- Je n'ai pas la chance d'être à tout bout de champ porté par un elfe princier, moi!

Sorsha rougit jusqu'au oreilles. Legolas, qui avait assisté a la scène, répliqua:

- Vous vouliez que je vous porte Gimli?

- Bien sur que non! Soyez sérieux l'ami!

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Le ventre de Gimli gargouilla. Et pour cause, cela faisait longtemps que leur dernier repas digne d ce nom avait eut lieu. Aragorn et Legolas partirent chercher de quoi se restaurer, laissant à leur deux compagnon le temps de se reposer un peu plus. Ils s'éloignèrent donc à la recherche d'un gibier potentiel.

- Alors Legolas? Allez vous enfin me dire ce qui vous tourmente?

L'elfe le regarda surpris. Il ne savait pas s'il devait avouer à Aragorn qu'il était tombé amoureux de sa soeur. Parce que tout le temps qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, son coeur avait battu a plus de mille. Et ce n'était pas à cause de leur course! Il s'était rendu à l'évidence. Il était tombé amoureux de la jeune femme. Il avait envie de la protéger, d'être a ses cotés, de la faire rire, de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour, de l'emmener à Mirkwood, de lui faire visiter la Terre du Milieu de lui apprendre l'elfique. Il avait envie de l'épouser, de crier au monde entier qu'elle était sa femme, qu'elle porte son enfant. Bref, Legolas était amoureux. Il avait eut tellement peur lorsqu'il avait vu cette satanée flèche d'Uruk dans son corps si fragile.

Aragorn fixa son ami, perdu dans les méandres de l'amour. Alors, il tenta le tout pour le tout:

- Seriez vous tombé sous le charme de ma divine petite soeur? demanda le Rôdeur, espiègle.

Legolas le regarda, surpris, puis lâcha:

- Hélas! Je crois que bien que oui!

- Pourquoi hélas? Qu'attendez vous pour lui ouvrir votre coeur?

- Je ne sais! J'ai si peur Estel! C'est la première fois que je ressens autant de sentiments pour une seule et même personne.

- Vous ne devriez pas! Elle partage vos sentiment, j'en suis sur! Et si ce n'était pas encore le cas, eh bien, nous vous trouverions une jolie Rohirrim! dit il en riant.

- Vous savez bien que c'est impossible! répondit Legolas, l'air grave.

Il faisait allusion au fait que chez les elfes, l'amour est unique et éternel. On aime une seule fois. Et on peut mourir d'amour. Si jamais Sorsha ne l'aimait pas ou cessait de l'aimer un jour, Legolas lui, l'aimerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Si elle l'oubliait un jour, lui n'y parviendrait jamais, son visage serait la seule et unique chose que l'elfe verrait toute sa vie. La jeune femme avait entièrement séduit le prince. Sa naïveté, sa maladresse l'avait touché, son courage face à sa nouvelle vie, sa loyauté, sa beauté, tout son être plaisait à Legolas, qui finit par se laisser convaincre par Aragorn d'avouer ses sentiments. Mais lorsqu'il revint au campement, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Sorsha, il avait perdu toute forme de courage.

- Vous n'avez rien chassé? demanda Gimli, déçu.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire devant leur oubli. Legolas le rassura:

- Tenez, il reste encore du Lambas.

- Du Lambas ? Beurk! fit ce denier, mais il accepta malgré tout ce pain elfique, qui lui tiendrait au corps longtemps.

Legolas regardait Sorsha avec anxiété, tandis que celle ci s'était éloignée et regardait les étoiles.

- Allez! dit Aragorn en poussant l'elfe vers sa soeur. Ne faites pas l'enfant!

Legolas s'assit prés d'elle. Son coeur battait la chamade. Sentant le regard du nain et du rôdeur dans son dos, il proposa une promenade à Sorsha qui accepta avec grand plaisir. Il lui prit la main. Elle ne se dégagea pas, ce qui le rassura quelque peu.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait. Soudain, Sorsha se prit les pieds dans une pierre et s'étala de tout son long. En voulant amortir sa chute, elle avait mis ses deux mains en avant et un mince filet de sang coulait sur ses paumes. Legolas les porta à ses lèvres. Contre toute attente, lasse de se torturer l'esprit, la jeune femme demanda sans lever les yeux du sol:

- Legolas, est ce que je vous plais? Je veux dire, est ce que vous éprouvez pour moi plus que de l'amitié?

Elle avait lâché cela d'une traite. Et a présent, elle se sentait stupide. Qu'allait t il se passer, si elle s'était fait des films ? Le voyage promettait d'être sympa si elle devait éviter l'elfe à tout bout de champs à cause de son impulsivité. Legolas lâcha l'une de ses mains et commença à caresser sa joue puis ses lèvres et insista sur la lèvre inférieure. Elle leva timidement les yeux sur son beau visage et à ce moment là, l'elfe ne tint plus. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes en un baiser doux. Sorsha passa ses mains derrière son cou et pressa son corps contre celui musclé de Legolas. Ce dernier sentait ses sens exploser. Il passa une main dans son dos, souleva sa chemise et caressa la peau soyeuse de la jeune femme. Son baiser se fit plus passionné, plus ardent tandis que sa main sillonnait avec ravissement dans le dos de la demoiselle. Sa main sortit de la chemise et s'aventura plus bas, caressant les hanches de sa compagne. Elle aussi explora le corps de Legolas, plongeant une main sous sa tunique, caressant avec avidité le torse musclé de l'elfe.

Une voix les appela au loin; certainement Aragorn qui trouvait que leur promenade s'éternisait alors que sa sœur avait besoin de dormir. Le voyage serait encore long et périlleux. Legolas regarda la jeune femme et prenant son visage entre ses mains, il répondit:

- Oui, j'éprouve pour vous plus que de l'amitié.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, tendrement et prenant sa main, il l'entraîna vers leur camp de fortune. Aragorn les vit revenir main dans la main et sut qu'il avait eu raison. Ces deux là se plaisaient, c'était évident.

Gimli dormait déjà, et ronflait. Parfois, une bulle se formait au coin de sa bouche, ce qui fit sourire Sorsha. Elle se coucha à même le sol, prés du feu, souriant, les yeux fermés, au souvenir du baiser de l'elfe tandis que d'autorité, Legolas collait son torse contre son dos et posa une main sur sa cuisse. Aragorn se coucha devant sa soeur. Personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal cette nuit!

Petit chapitre "Love" !

Bah quoi? Il en faut, non? Vous en pensez quoi?


	13. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer :**

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

**Réponse aux rewiews: **

**jumot59  
**

**jadore vivement la suite!:** _Merci! :D Elle arrive! Elle arrive!_

**Superlils  
J'aime énormément, vivement la suite:** _Contente que ça te plaise! Et merci de me le dire!!!_

**vendéta**

**salut je sui fan de ta fic elle é géniale surtou continu !  
vite je veu la suite !** _Cool! J'aime lire ça! Mdr! Voilà la suite! _

**MiniZazou**

**J'ai hâte de voir comment ses autres pouvoirs vont se manifester**; _Surprise!!_ **Il est trop mimi Legolas.** _Oui! cro cro mimi!  
_**Et Sam qui lui donne une poêle...Le truc qui sert à rien:** _Oui! Poêlant, hein_?! Oh le jeu de mot pourri! Mdr!

Merci pour ces gentilles rewiews! Sans plus attendre, voilà la suite! ;D

**Chapitre 11**

Sorsha ouvrit un oeil. Le soleil se levait et avait décidé de poser ses rayons sur son visage, l'empêchant ainsi de dormir. Puis elle remarqua que Legolas n'était plus dans son dos. Elle aperçut son frère debout, en train de réveiller Gimli.

- Allez! Debout fainéant! Le soleil et déjà haut dans le ciel!

Legolas tendit une main à Sorsha qui la regarda quelques secondes avant de décider de renfouir son visage sous sa cape.

- Ne rêvez pas Sorsha, dit Aragorn, on continue notre course.

- Nooon! Cinq minutes! Juste cinq minutes! supplia t elle.

Aragorn tira sur sa cape, lui rappelant que Merry et Pippin avaient besoin d'eux. Elle fut bien obligée de se lever avec cet argument de poids. Elle fut d'une humeur massacrante pendant une bonne heure. En fait jusqu'à ce que Legolas l'embrasse avec autorité, en lui murmurant qu'il n'avait jamais passé une nuit aussi belle de toute sa vie.

Alors, après avoir rougit, elle retrouva le sourire. Gimli s'évertuait à garder le rythme et ne vit pas le baiser. Tout à coup un bruit sourd se fit entendre

Ils se cachèrent derrière un rocher millénaire. Des centaines de cavaliers apparurent. Sorsha ne respirait plus tant elle avait peur qu'on les remarque. Quand Aragorn signala leur position, elle faillit s'étrangler. C'était peut être de nouveaux ennemis!

- Cavaliers du Rohan ! Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la Marche ? hurla t il

Les cavaliers firent demi tour et bientôt, ils encerclèrent les quatre compagnons. Celui qui semblait être leur chef s'adressa au petit groupe:

- Que font un Elfe, un Homme, un Nain et ... une, une...femme?! dans le Riddermark ? Répondez!

Aragorn n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Gimli s'emballa, suivit de prés par Sorsha:

- Donnez moi votre nom dresseur de chevaux et je vous donnerai le mien!

- Oui d'abord ! Et sachez que je ne suis pas une simple femme je suis la Princes...

Mais sa tentative de clouer le clapet à cet arrogant bonhomme échoua en beauté : Aragorn lui mit la main sur la bouche à temps; l'empêchant de parler et l'envoya valser dans les bras de Legolas. Vexée, elle lui décrocha un coup de pied dans la jambe:

- Je suis aie... Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Gimli, fils de Glóin. Legolas, du Royaume Sylvestre. Et Sorsha, ma jeune soeur. Nous sommes les amis du Rohan et de Théoden, votre roi.

- Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens, répondit le cavalier en enlevant son casque. Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et à revendiquer la suzeraineté de ses terres, continua le capitaine. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan, et pour cela, nous avons été bannis. Le magicien blanc est rusé. Il va et vient à ce que l'on dit. Vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon. Ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets.

Il les regarda alors d'un air soupçonneux.

- Et qu'est ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas vous ? Vous ne vous êtes même pas présenté!

Gimli acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Elle a tout a fait raison cette petite ! pensa t il en souriant.

Aragorn se tourna exaspéré, vers sa soeur:

- C'est Eomer, le neveu du Roi Théoden. Vas tu te taire à la fin?

Eomer ajouta:

- Il faudrait apprendre les bonnes manières à votre soeur, Aragorn, sinon, je doute de son avenir marital.

Elle faillit répliquer quelque chose du genre "Abruti" ou Ttriple idiot" mais Legolas la devança:

- Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk haï en direction de l'Ouest. Ils ont emmené captifs deux de nos amis.

Eomer eut un visage crispé.

- Les Uruks ont été détruits, nous les avons massacré pendant la nuit.

- Mais il y avait des hobbits ! Avez-vous vu deux hobbits ? demanda Gimli affolé.

- Ils seraient petits. Des enfants à vos yeux ! décrivit Aragorn.

Eomer s'en voulut de leur dire qu'il n'y avait pas de survivants. Il les informa qu'il avaient empilé les carcasses et les avaient brûlées. Il leur donna deux chevaux, Arod et Hasufel, qui avaient malheureusement perdu leur maître, et ordonna à ses cavaliers d'aller vers le nord.

Rapidement, ils se mirent en selle: Aragorn et Sorsha montèrent Arod au grand désespoir de Legolas qui partageait sa monture avec Gimli. Sentir le corps souple de Sorsha contre lui aurait davantage plu que de sentir celui du nain.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le tas de carcasse qui fumait encore. Sorsha cacha son visage dans le dos d'Aragorn à la vue de la tête d'un Uruk sur une lance.

Beuark! pensa t elle. Je vais faire des cauchemars pendant des mois !

Puis elle eut peur de découvrir le corps sans vie des deux hobbits dans le tas de cadavres. Pourvu qu'ils ne leurs soit rien arrivé ! pensa t elle, horrifié a l'idée qu'ils aient put périr. Lorsque Gimli trouva l'une de leur ceinture, elle se mit à pleurer. Puis Aragorn retraça les derniers instants de la vie des hobbits avant de se rendre compte qu'ils avaient certainement fuit dans la forêt de Fangorn.

- Fangorn ? répéta Gimli. Quelle folie les a conduits là ?

- Fangorn? Mais qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Sorsha, pleine d'espoir.

- Cette forêt est maudite, répondit Gimli. On raconte que les arbres se parlent entre eux et même, peuvent se mouvoir de leur propre volonté.

- Ah c'est tout? Alors, qu'est ce qu'on attend pour aller chercher Merry et Pippin?

Legolas attacha les chevaux tandis qu'Aragorn et Sorsha avançaient vers l'orée de la forêt.

- N'ayez crainte, Maître Nain, je vous protégerais! cria Sorsha, un sourire aux lèvres.

Incrédule, il répéta:

- Me protéger? Moi, besoin de protection? Pff, je voudrais bien voir cela!

Et il rejoint ses compagnons dans la forêt de Fangorn. Finalement, ils ne se sentirent pas à leurs aises dans cette forêt. Sombre, et sans bruit, elle ne ressemblait en rien aux forêts habituelles. Pas le chant d'un oiseau, pas une seule brise de vent. Rien. On aurait dit la forêt de Sleepy Hallow. Sorsha sentit un frisson la parcourir et se rapprocha instinctivement de Legolas qui lui embrassa le front:

- N'ayez crainte! Je préférerais mourir plutôt de voir quelqu'un vous faire du mal.

Elle fut touché par cette déclaration et se serra davantage contre lui.

L'elfe regarda partout:

- Cette forêt est vieille. Très vieille. Pleine de souvenirs et de colère. Les arbres se parlent entre eux! s'écria t il.

Puis, tout alla très vite. Legolas affirma que le magicien blanc approchait et qu'il ne fallait pas le laissait parler, sous risque d'un mauvais sort. Ils furent soudain éblouis et chacun attaqua comme il put: flèche, hache, épée. Tout échoua. Sorsha tenta d'envoyer valser le magicien contre un arbre grâce au pouvoir du vent mais il se retourna contre elle et elle fut sonnée.

- Aie! Ma tête!

L'on ne distinguait toujours pas le visage du magicien blanc, auréolé d'une lumière banche. Il prit la parole:

- Comme les deux hobbits que vous recherchez, vous allez faire une rencontre a laquelle vous ne vous attendez pas. Cela vous rassure t il?

- Pas vraiment! dit Sorsha en se massant l'arrière de la tête! Montrez vous!

Aragorn lança un regard courroucé à Legolas: ne pouvait il pas faire taire la langue bien pendue de Sorsha? Ils auraient des problèmes un jour!

Le magicien sortit de la lumière et tous crûrent tomber dans un rêve:

- Gandalf?

- Cela ne se peut! Vous êtes tombé!

Toute la communauté avait vu le magicien gris tomber dans le même gouffre que le Balrog. Sorsha, émue se jeta aux pieds de Gandalf:

- Gandalf! Vous nous avez tellement manqué! On a eu si peur!

Puis réalisant que la robe de Gandalf était blanche et non grise et qu'il avait l'air un peu bizarre, elle demanda a ce qu'il leur raconte tout. Tout le monde voulait savoir.

- A travers le feu et l'eau. Du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet, je combattis le Balrog de Morgoth. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, je pus jeter à bas mon ennemi qui alla se briser sur le flanc de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent, et je m'égarais hors de la pensée et du temps. Les étoiles tournaient au dessus de moi, et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la Terre. Mais ce n'était pas la fin. Je sentis la vie revenir en moi. Je fus renvoyé jusqu'à ce que ma tâche soit accomplie.

Tous avaient le souffle coupé. Gandalf était devenue magicien blanc. Il avait encore plus de puissance. Il ordonna bientôt a ceux qui venait de le retrouver qu'il fallait quitter Fangorn et se diriger vers le Rohan, qu'il était Gandalf le blanc et qu'il revenait vers eux en ce moment décisif.

- Mais nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé Merry et Pippin, s'enquit Sorsha, tirant sur la manche de Gandalf qui se dirigeait vers l'orée de la forêt.

Il posa une main protectrice sur son épaule:

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Princesse. Ils sont en sécurité, nous les retrouverons bientôt. Mais pas encore. Pour l'heure nous devons aller secourir le roi Théoden.

Il passa son bras sous le sien:

- Vous avez fait des progrès en mon absence. C'est bien.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais pas encore trop comment je fais. On va dire que ça marche plutôt à l'instinct.

- Nous vous entraînerons.

- Vous savez quoi Gandalf ? Ben ça vous va vachement mieux au teint le blanc que le gris !

Ils sortirent de Fangorn et Gandalf siffla d'une façon très mélodieuse. Un magnifique cheval apparut au loin et se rapprocha du groupe.

- C'est un des Mearas, à moins que mes yeux ne soit abusés par quelque sorcellerie, dit Legolas.

- C'est quoi un Mearas?

- On raconte que tous les chevaux ont été créés à l'image de Nahar, la monture d'Oromë, et que les Mearas étaient les seuls descendants en droite ligne de Nahar. Les Rohirrims vénèrent ces chevaux. Leur robe est blanche ou argentée. Ils sont les plus grands et les plus rapides des chevaux qui n'aient jamais foulé cette terre. On raconte que leur intelligence et leur sagesse sont telles qu'ils peuvent comprendre aisément le langage des Hommes. (*)

Sorsha était subjugué, et par le Mearas qui s'approchait et par Legolas qu'elle trouvait de plus en plus à son goût.

- Gripoil, présenta Gandalf. C'est le seigneur de tous les chevaux et ce fut mon ami lors de maints dangers.

Ils se mirent en selle et se dirigèrent alors à vive allure vers Edoras, capitale du Rohan où le roi Théoden avait grand besoin d'aide.

**Alors? Réaction? Avis? Dites moi tout!!!**

**Biz à tous et à toute! **

**Cléo**

(*) Merci au merveilleux site des Archives du


	14. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer :**

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 12:**

Au bout de trois heures, Aragorn stoppa sa course, exaspéré, par sa soeur qui ne cessait de se plaindre:

- Mais j'ai mal aux fesses! Je n'ai pas l'habitude de monter à cheval! Chez moi, on conduit des voitures, des trains, des avions, et c'est franchement bien plus confortable!

- Très bien, fit Aragorn, on fait une pause le temps que le royal fessier de ma charmante soeur se repose.

- Ah ah ah! Très drôle!

En descendant, elle se prit le pied dans l'étrier et s'étala de tout son long, sous les rires attendris de ses compagnons qui se demandait si c'était possible d'être aussi maladroite. Seul Legolas ne riait pas. Elle avait employé le terme: "chez moi" ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne considérait pas la Terre du Milieu comme sa patrie. Elle feintait devant tous. Son coeur se serra lorsqu'il pensa qu'un jour elle tenterait de rentrer sur Terre et qu'elle y parviendrait peut être. Il ne le supporterait pas. Il la regarda s'éloignait et faire quelque pas. Elle s'étira et inspira un bon coup.

- C'est bon, on peut repartir! lança t elle joyeusement.

Legolas eut envie de se jeter sur elle, de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser à en avoir le souffle coupé. Mais il se retint.

Il ne savait pas si la principale intéressée voulait officialiser leur histoire, ni même si histoire il y avait, après tout, ils ne s'étaient embrassés qu'une seule fois. De plus, même s'il acceptait que Legolas aime sa jeune soeur, il doutait qu'Aragorn voit d'un aussi bon œil qu'il se jette sur Sorsha avec des pensées, disons, ... viriles. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit que Gimli et Aragorn montaient Arod tandis que Sorsha était sur Hasufel. Il regardait sans comprendre ce changement de duo.

- Vous montez, ou vous préférez courir ? demanda t elle d'un air espiègle.

Il monta prestement sur la croupe du cheval, la colla contre son torse avec autorité et saisit les rênes. Ils chevauchèrent encore. Sorsha avait toujours mal aux fesses, mais ne disait rien, ne voulant pas ralentir le groupe. De plus, Legolas distillait de petits baisers sur son cou de temps à autre, tout en resserrant son corps sur le sien. Sorsha se demandait comment elle parvenait à ne pas se retourner et à embrasser l'elfe passionnément. Bientôt, Edoras fut en vue. La capitale du Rohan était entourée d'un mur protecteur, puis des habitations. A son sommet, se dressait Meduseld, le château d'or du seigneur du Rohan.

- Nous sommes arrivés: Edoras mes amis!

Tandis que tous admiraient la cité, Gandalf, qui avait passé une cape grise sur ses habits blancs étincelants, donna ses derniers conseils:

- Sachez que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenues. Gimli, Sorsha, rendez nous ce petit service, éviter de parler sans avoir tourner sept fois votre langue dans votre bouche. Et sept fois est un minimum!

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi Aragorn et Legolas n'avait pas eu droit à la même sentence. Ils avancèrent jusqu'au château. Sur leur passage, les gens semblaient peu enclins à la visite de visiteurs. Le temps nuageux n'agrémentait en rien l'impression lugubre qui se dégageait d'Edoras.

- Eh bien, c'est plus gai dans un cimetière, constata Gimli.

- Vous êtes sympa ! On dirait ce film, comment il s'appelle déjà ? Vous savez avec la morte qui tombe amoureuse ? Mais si, où tout est gris !!

Elle regarda ses compagnons, qui la fixaient en silence:

- Euh, non, vous savez pas… C'est pas grave, ça va me revenir…

Ses compagnons ne relevèrent pas. Ils commençaient à s'habituer aux remarques de Sorsha. Sans doute faisait elle allusion a son ancien monde. A l'écouter, la Terre semblait être un endroit fort étrange.

Arrivés devant la porte, un écuyer les interpella:

- Vous ne pouvez pas voir le roi Théoden ainsi armé, Gandalf Maisongrise, dit-il. Par ordre de Grima Langue de Serpent.

- Grima quoi? Non, il s'appelle vraiment comme ça? demanda Sorsha. Oh le pauvre! Ca doit pas être facile tous les jours!

Gandalf fit signe à ses amis de se désarmer. Le garde voulut prendre le bâton de Gandalf qui réussit à le garder, prétextant en avoir besoin pour marcher. Puis le garde se rapprocha de Sorsha.

- Vous armes s'il vous plait, demoiselle!

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'en voyageant avec quatre hommes, j'aurais l'utilité d'une épée?

Il la regarda sans savoir trop quoi faire.

Aragorn, intervint:

- Vous n'oseriez pas fouiller ma jeune soeur?

Le garde capitula et les conduisit à la salle du trône. Sorsha montra à son frère avec fierté son poignard dissimulé dans sa botte. Aragorn sourit. Décidément, elle ne faisait pas tout de travers! Mais il se demanda si Sorsha saurait s'en servir au moment opportun. Il sourit, non, certainement pas !

Le roi Théoden siégeait. Jamais Sorsha ne se serait attendu à pareil spectacle. Le roi du Rohan était une sorte de zombie, une momie. Sans regard, croulant, on aurait dit qu'il avait au moins mille ans.

A ses cotés, un homme en noir, extrêmement pâle qui chuchotait à l'oreille du Roi. Pantin entre ses mains. Sorsha se demanda si les vampires existaient en Terre du milieu. Car ce type louche pouvait bien en être un!

La courtoisie de votre demeure a quelque peu diminué ces temps-ci, roi Théoden, commença Gandalf.

- Pourquoi vous ferais-je bonne accueil, Gandalf, corbeau de tempête ? répondit Théoden, une réponse soufflée pas Grima.

Ce dernier en rajoutant:

- « Mauvaises Nouvelles » comme je le nomme car ses nouvelles font mauvais hôte.

- Fais silence ! Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent.

Pour clôturer la conversation, il brandi son bâton sous son nez. A sa vue, Grima s'emballa, hurlant après les gardes qui n'avaient pas appliqué ses consignes a la lettre.

Des gardes tentèrent de se jeter sur Gandalf, qui avançait vers le roi. Ils furent arrêtés par Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn. Même sans arc ou sans épée, ils se battaient avec vigueur et venait à bout de leurs ennemis. Sorsha se concentra, voulant elle aussi défendre Gandalf. Elle regarda deux gardes, et claqua ses mains l'une dans l'autre. Aussitôt, les deux gardes s'heurtèrent violemment, tombant raides assommés.

- J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça!

Fière d'elle au possible, elle se tourna vers Aragorn:

- Aragorn! T'as vu ce que j'ai fait? dit elle en mimant la scène. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait de faire la même chose avec deux autres gardes, qui eux n'avaient rien fait, ni rien demandé. Il la regarda se réfugier derrière Legolas en murmurant un "oupss!".

Décidément, Sorsha était vraiment une jeune femme spéciale. Maladroite et capricieuse, certes mais très attachante. La Communauté aurait été plus morne sans elle. Il porta son regard sur Gandalf qui s'adressait à Théoden:

- Ecoutez-moi ! Je vous libère de l'envoûtement.

Le roi zombie se mit à rire. Un rire qui glaça le sang de Sorsha et surpris tout le monde.

- Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le Gris, dit Théoden.

Ils comprirent que ce n'était plus Théoden qui parlait mais Saroumane. Gandalf laissa tomber sa cape et ses vêtements blancs apparurent, contrastant avec le teint grisâtre du Roi. Celui ci eut un regard apeuré. La salle était silencieuse. Tous retenaient leurs souffles.

- J'ai trouvé ! Les Noces Funèbres ! s'écria Sorsha avec entrain. C'est ce film que…euh…je rien du tout, continuez ! Je vous en prie !

Elle devint rouge cramoisi, d'avoir coupé un moment aussi important. Mais Gandalf n'était pas perturbé le moins du monde:

- Je vous aspirerais, Saroumane, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie.

Une jeune femme blonde apparut et tenta de se jeter sur son oncle, pour le protéger. Aragorn l'en empêcha et la garda prés de lui. Sorsha la regarda d'un air mauvais. Mais Eowyn ne lui prêta aucune attention, bien trop effrayée par le spectacle devant ses yeux. Que faisait on à son cher oncle?

Saroumane continua de le défier, malgré sa position évidente de faiblesse:

- Si je sors, Théoden meurt ! menaça Saroumane.

Gandalf savait que Saroumane tentait le tout pour le tout et n'en eut cure. Il continuait à délivrer Théoden de l'emprise maléfique de Saroumane le traître.

- Partez!

Puis, l'exorcisme avait fonctionné. Le visage et le corps du roi Théoden rajeunissait a vue d'oeil. Le pouvoir maléfique le quittait. Sorsha admirative demanda à Gandalf s'il avait déjà songé à se reconvertir dans les liftings.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous baragouiner encore?

La jeune femme blonde se jeta sur son oncle, pleurant de bonheur lorsque ce dernier la reconnut. A la demande de Gandalf, il saisit son épée et la brandit. Toute la Cour du Rohan sut qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé son Roi. Gimli maintenait Grima sous ses pieds, au sens littéral. Il tentait se faire tout petit, conscient de ce qui allait lui arriver. Le roi porta son regard sur lui, et tout lui revint. Il fit jeter Grima dehors, et l'aida a descendre les escaliers par un coup de pied.

- Je n'ai jamais fait que vous servir mon seigneur, se défendit Grima.

- Alors celle là, elle est bien bonne! ne put s'empêcher de commenter Sorsha.

- Votre science médicale m'aurait réduit à marcher à quatre pattes comme une bête ! vociféra le roi.

Il brandit alors son épée, prêt à envoyer dans l'autre monde celui qui l'avait avili de la sorte. Aragorn se jeta sur lui et retint son bras, prétextant que le sang avait déjà trop coulé.

- Mais Aragorn! Laisse le faire! C'est un méchant! Je suis sûre qu'il va encore faire des siennes si on le laisse partir!

Tous la regardèrent. Et si elle disait vrai? Etait ce une bonne chose de laisser s'enfuir Grima, qui allait certainement partir rejoindre Saroumane ? Cependant, quelque chose de plus important était à faire. Informer le roi de la mort de son fil unique, Théodred. Alors on bannit Grima.

Le roi partit enterrer son fils, le coeur gros et l'âme en peine: personne ne devrait avoir à enterrer ses enfants.

Deux enfants, mort de faim et d'épuisement apparurent. Un peu plus tard, tandis qu'Eowyn les nourrissait de soupe dans la salle du trône, elle relata ce qu'elle avait put tirer des paroles des deux enfants:

- Ils ont été surpris. Ils étaient désarmés. Aujourd'hui des sauvages traversent l'Ouestfolde et brûlant tout sur

leur passage. Les arbres, le foin, les paillasses.

Personne ne répondit. Seul le Roi du Rohan pouvait prendre une décision. Celle ci tardait, alors, Gandalf saisit l'occasion pour faire savoir au roi l'état urgent dans lequel était le royaume du Rohan et la Terre du milieu.

- Ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de la terreur que Saroumane peut répandre. Toujours plus puissant car il est mû, à présent, par la peur de Sauron. Chevauchez et attaquez-le de front. Eloignez-le de vos femmes et de vos enfants.

Théoden était toujours silencieux. Tout devait se bousculait dans son esprit si longtemps ensorcelé: la mort de son fils, la trahison de Saroumane, le danger du Mordor et de l'Isenguard.

- Vous devez vous battre! continua Gandalf, tentant de révéler la flamme guerrière du roi.

- Vous avez deux mille hommes qui chevauchent à l'heure où nous parlons, renchérit Aragorn. Eomer vous est loyal. Ses hommes vont revenir et se battront pour leur roi.

Enfin, Théoden prit la parole:

- Ils doivent être à trois cents lieues d'ici à présent, dit-il. Eomer ne peut rien pour nous. Je sais ce que vous voulez de moi, mais je ne ferais pas subir de nouvelles pertes à mon peuple. Je ne risquerai pas une guerre ouverte.

- Elle est pourtant déclarée que vous le vouliez ou non, lâcha Aragorn.

Théoden n'apprécia pas la réplique et toisa l'héritier d'Isildur.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était Théoden, et non Aragorn, le roi du Rohan.

- Oui, ben entre le Rohan et le Gondor, y'a pas photo, et c'est lui le Roi, na! dit Sorsha, la bouche en cœur mais sortant les griffes.

La situation devenait de plus en plus tendue. Gandalf intervint à nouveau dans sa grande sagesse en demandant a Théoden ce que décidait le Roi. La réponse qu'il eut n'était pas celle qu'il souhaitait entendre: Théoden partait se réfugier au gouffre de Helm.

La discussion était close. Tous suivirent Gandalf qui se dirigeait vers les écuries.

- Le gouffre de Helm... Il fonce à la catastrophe, dit Legolas.

- Il n'y a aucun moyen d'en sortir, continua Gimli. Ce sera un massacre: femmes, hommes, enfants. Tous vont mourir.

- Oh joie! fit Sorsha. J'adore ce monde! Mordor, Uruk ai, massacre, exorcisme... Tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé! J'aurais pas pu tomber chez les Bisounours, non ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas! chuchota Legolas a son oreille. Il ne vous arrivera rien. Je ne le permettrais pas.

Il glissa une main sur son dos et dessina la ligne de sa colonne avec ses doigts agiles. Sorsha sentit le feu lui monter aux joues. Elle s'embrasait dés que Legolas la touchait, se rapprochait d'elle, lui murmurait a l'oreille. A ce moment précis, elle n'entendait, ni ne voyait plus rien.

- Il fait ce qu'il croit être le mieux pour son peuple, répondit Aragorn. Le Gouffre de Helm les a sauvés par le passé.

Gandalf monta sur la croupe de Gripoil.

- Attendez ma venue aux premières lueurs du cinquième jour. A l'aube, regardez à l'Est. Leurs défenses doivent tenir!

- Elles tiendront, promit Aragorn.

Tous regardèrent Gandalf qui partit à vive allure à la recherche d'Eomer, Troisième Maréchal de la Marche. La bataille pour la survie du Rohan n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Lorsqu'ils se dirigèrent vers Meduseld, tout Edoras était sens dessus dessous. Tout le monde courrait et s'affolait, prenant l'essentiel, abandonnant leurs maisons. Il fallait faire vite, et prendre le strict nécessaire, avait dit le Roi. De retour au château, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Sorsha aperçurent Eowyn qui préparait ses bagages. Elle sortit son épée de son fourreau et s'entraîna avec en pleine salle du trône. Aragorn s'avança vers elle et la contra:

- Vous êtes adroite avec une lame!

- Les femmes de ce pays ont appris à les manier. Celles qui n'ont pas d'épée périssent par elles. Je ne crains ni la douleur ni la mort.

Sous l'oeil passablement énervé de sa soeur, Aragorn lui demanda alors ce qu'elle craignait:

- Une cage. Rester derrière des barreaux jusqu'a ce que l'usure et l'âge les acceptent. Et que toute forme de courage ait disparu irrévocablement.

- Vous êtes fille de roi. Damoiselle protectrice du Rohan. Alors ceci ne sera pas votre destin.

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Sorsha se planta prés de son frère et croisa les bras en imitant d'une voix mielleuse:

- Moi non plus je ne crains ni la douleur ni la mort.

Aragorn leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant quelle mouche avait piqué sa soeur.

Voyant qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment, elle rajouta:

- Arwen non plus d'ailleurs!

- Dame Eowyn, je vous présente ma jeune soeur Sorsha.

- Je suis enchantée de rencontrer la soeur d'un si valeureux guerrier ! dit Eowyn en grinçant des dents.

- On lui dira! répondit elle avant de tourner le dos et s'en aller chercher son sac.

La nièce de Théoden continua à préparer la fuite vers le gouffre de Helm. Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas partirent rejoindre le roi.

- Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris d'être aussi impolie? Elle est agréable avec tout le monde en général.

- Oui, mais jusqu'a présent, elle n'avait pas senti de menace autour de vous, répondit Legolas.

- De menaces? répéta Aragorn sans comprendre.

- Voyons Aragorn, vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la jalousie et la possessivité des femmes? s'écria Gimli

Il les regardait sans rien dire, comme s'il attendait d'autres explications.

Legolas soupira.

- Elle marque son territoire Aragorn! En gros, elle tente d'intimider Eowyn! Elle ne veut pas qu'elle vous approche!

Aragorn eut un air benêt sur le visage. Puis il éclata de rire:

- Ah c'est tout? Alors, ce n'est pas bien méchant!

Il avança tandis que Gimli et Legolas se regardaient d'un air désespéré:

- Alors, il n'a rien compris! Pas bien méchant? répéta l'elfe.

- Oui, notre séjour en Rohan risque fort d'être animé.

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!!! N'hésitez surtout pas!!! :D**


	15. Chapitre 13

**Disclaimer :**

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

**Réponse aux rewiews:**

Tweetounette

**je viens de lire ta fic, et je me suis beaucoup amusée en la lisant, **_C'est vrai ? Cool! C'est le but! _**j'ai beaucoup aimé, malheureusement aujourd'hui il n'y a plus beaucoup de fics autour du seigneur des anneaux** _C'est vrai, et c'est bien triste!_** et j'étais très contente de trouver celle là, j'ai vraiment hate de lire la suite!** _La voilà!_** bonne continuation** _Merci!_

_Lise_

**j'ai adoré la fin de ce chapitre,elle promet des moments caucasses pour la suite.** Oh oui! La guerre froide (ou pas) entre Eowyn et Sorsha commence!

Merci de vos rewiews! Ca me fait très plaisir!

**Chapitre 13**

Tout Edoras partit vers le gouffre de Helm. Ils avançaient lentement, les femmes, les enfants, les vieillards partaient eux aussi. Aragorn et Gimli voyageaient à coté d'Eowyn. Le nain parlait de sa race, sous les regards complices et amusés d'Eowyn et d'Aragorn. Sorsha ne voulait pas voir ça et rejoignit Legolas, qui marchait avant tout le monde, en éclaireur. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il sut à sa mine renfrognée qu' Eowyn et Aragorn n'étaient pas loin l'un de l'autre.

- Vous la détester, n'est ce pas?

- Non, elle m'indiffère, sauf lorsqu'elle est a moins de dix mètres d'Aragorn! Elle se prend pour qui cette blondasse? Avec ses yeux globuleux et son teint de zombie? En plus elle n'a aucun goût en matière de fringue! Alors ne parlons même pas de ses coiffures! Pfff! Et elle aime les mecs maqués! Quand y'a pas de gène, y'a pas de plaisir! GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Legolas la regardait en souriant. Il la trouvait si attachante! Gamine parfois, maladroite souvent mais l'elfe la trouvait parfaitement à son goût.

- Et Aragorn? Il se laisse draguer sans rien dire! Tous les mêmes! Un blonde qui passe et c'est bon, on oublie tout! Et c'est pas comme...

- Je pense qu'Aragorn est un grand garçon et qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. C'est son problème! Passons au vôtre!

- Hein?

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et la colla contre un rocher, à l'abri des regards. Il l'embrassa, faisant jouer sa langue avec la sienne. Il sentit sa colère diminuer, alors il passa sa main sous l'une de ses cuisses et la souleva. Ils s'embrassaient avec plus de passion. Sorsha glissa sa main sous la tunique de Legolas qui gémit tandis qu'elle explorait son torse musclé. Sa main caressait son ventre et descendait en dessous du nombril. Leur souffle était de plus en plus rapide.

Puis ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient en pleine nature et que tout Edoras ne tarderait pas à les surprendre.

- Allez, venez!

Legolas prit sa main et l'embrassa. Sorsha constata que son regard était lourd de désir. Elle s'avoua elle aussi qu'elle avait très envie de Legolas et qu'il lui tardait qu'il lui fasse l'amour. Elle se demanda quand ils pourraient se retrouver seuls.

Leur instinct ne les avait pas trompé. Quelques secondes après, deux gardes du Rohan apparurent à chevaux. Tout à coup, elle vit les deux cavaliers en mauvaise posture. Ils étaient attaqués par deux immondes bestioles. Legolas lâcha sa main et partit les aider.

- Des éclaireurs! hurla t il.

- Des wargs! Nous sommes attaqués ! hurla à son tour Aragorn au roi du Rohan.

Tout le peuple commençait a s'affoler, en criant et en courant dans tout les sens.

- Tous les cavaliers en tête de colonne! A la charge!!! hurla Théoden.

- Eh! C'est moi, je suis un cavalier! s'écria Gimli, heureux à l'idée d'un petit combat.

Tandis qu'Eowyn allait se mettre en croupe, son oncle l'en empêcha, lui arguant de conduire le peuple au gouffre de Helm, en sécurité.

Legolas vit arriver de nombreux autres wargs. Ils étaient des dizaines.

- Fuis! ordonna t il à Sorsha. Pars avec le peuple! Je te retrouverai là bas!

Il avança vers les loups de l'Isenguard, décochant flèches sur flèches et faisant mouche à tous les coups.

Sorsha vit enfin les wargs qui arrivaient droit sur elle, mais tétanisée, elle ne parvint pas à bouger:

- Oh mon dieu! Euh... je veux partir...ahhhhh !!!!!

Aragorn venait de la saisir par le bras. Elle chevauchait a présent avec lui.

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas partie avec Eowyn?

- Plutôt mourir!

- Tu es impossible!

Les orques et les hommes chargeaient. Sorsha commençait à regretter de n'avoir pas écouté Legolas. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait perdue de vue. Soudain, son corps commença à la chauffer, ses muscles semblaient être entourés de lianes. Aragorn ne se rendit compte de rien, bien trop occupé à gérer le cheval et à abattre les orques. Soudain Sorsha sauta de la monture.

- Sorshaaa! s'écria Aragorn, craignant pour la vie de sa soeur. Il fit demi tour et la vit courir vers un warg.

- Non! Elle est folle, elle va se faire tuer!

Contre toute attente, elle sortit le poignard que son frère lui avait donné, toujours caché dans sa botte et l'enfonça dans l'oeil du warg et rompit à main nue le cou de l'orque qui le menait. Il s'avança vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle lui saisit violemment le poignet, à lui faire mal. Il croisa alors son regard. Noir comme la nuit et auréolé d'or. Il sut que ce n'était pas sa soeur mais que quelque chose avait pris sa place. Des arabesques étranges étaient dessinées sur ses pommettes. Elle s'éloigne vers le combat, retirant à un cadavre une lance et se battit avec. Aragorn n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage, il était attaqué. Le combat fut un véritable massacre. Le Rohan vainquit mais perdit de nombreux guerriers. Lorsqu'il prit fin, Legolas chercha ses amis:

- Aragorn! appela t il Aragorn! Gimli!

Tout à coup, il aperçut une silhouette familière et peu orthodoxe sur un champ de bataille. De longs cheveux noirs et un corps tout en courbes.

- Oh non! Sorsha! dit il en accourant vers la jeune femme, qui gisait là, inconsciente. Ses mains touchèrent rapidement son corps. A part quelques bleus et autres coupures sans gravité, elle n'avait rien. Peut être s'était elle évanouie de peur, pensa t il.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

- Legolas? Où suis je?

- Là ou vous ne devriez pas! Ne vous avais pas demandé de partir vers la forteresse?

- Je ne me souviens pas.

Elle ne mentait pas. Enfin, si, elle se souvenait de l'ordre de l'elfe, elle se rappelait avoir chevauché avec son frère, puis, une immense douleur, puis plus rien. Le néant dans son esprit.

Afin de regagner au plus vite le gouffre de Helm, ils cherchèrent Aragorn.

- Gimli! Avez vous vu Aragorn? s'enquit Legolas qui soutenait Sorsha, prise de violents maux de tête.

Un rire mauvais les attira. Un orque les informa qu'Aragorn avait dégringolé de la falaise, pris au piège par un Warg.

- Menteur! vociféra Sorsha.

Mais dans sa main, le bijou de l'étoile du soir. Le cadeau d'Arwen. Aragorn ne le quittait jamais. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de Sorsha sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher.

- Non! Cela ne se peut! dit Legolas.

Le roi Théoden arriva alors, en ordonnant de mettre les blessés sur les chevaux et de laisser les morts. Sorsha et Legolas le fusillèrent du regard.

- Qui vous dit qu'il l'est? Nous n'avons pas la preuve! Il faut le chercher !

Théoden mit sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe.

- Venez! Les loups de l'Isenguard vont revenir!

Legolas aida Sorsha à grimper sur Hasufel et grimpa derrière elle. Elle appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de Legolas le coeur gros.

Elle perdait un frère qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver. Il lui manquait déjà. Elle passa en revue tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui. Soudain elle eut une vision: Arwen! Comment allait on lui annoncer la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait? Puis Sorsha se demanda comment elle ferait si on lui enlevait Legolas. Bien que leur relation soit encore floue, elle l'aimait et ne supporterait pas de le voir périr au combat. Ses larmes redoublèrent. Legolas ne savait pas quoi faire pour adoucir la peine de la femme qu'il tenait contre lui.

Il venait de perdre son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas le coeur à le faire mais il se dit que cela remonterait peut être le moral de Sorsha ainsi que le sien. Il fredonna alors une chanson elfique sur la beauté du monde tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il sentit qu'elle s'apaisait, bien que sa peine soit toujours aussi intense.

Enfin, le gouffre de Helm fut en vue. Déjà, des habitants de l'Ouestfold s'y étaient réfugiés. A l'annonce du roi Théoden, Eowyn apparut.

- Si peu! Si peu sont de retour! constata t elle. Puis son sang ne fit qu'un tour. A la mine consternée de Legolas et de Gimli, au visage ravagé par les larmes de Sorsha, elle comprit. Elle posa tout de même la question sur le seigneur Aragorn. Gimli lui répondit le coeur gros qu'il était tombé. Sorsha crût qu'elle allait s'évanouir, tant elle était encore plus blanche que d'habitude. Enfin, si cela était possible.

La nuit tomba et tous prirent du repos. Legolas veilla Sorsha qui s'écroula comme une masse.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, le bruit courut qu'Aragorn était de retour. Legolas, Gimli et Sorsha se précipitèrent.

Aragorn était épuisé, et mal en point. De plus, il portait une mauvaise nouvelle: l'armée de l'Isenguard fonçait droit au gouffre de Helm.

- Aragorn!!! hurla Sorsha en poussant tous ceux qui se mettait sur son chemin, n'ayant que faire de piétiner des pieds. Aragorn, je vais te tuer!

Enfin, elle le vit:

- Espèce de ... Triple sot! Tu sais à quel point on a eu peur? Idiot! Si tu refais un coup pendable comme celui ci, je te tue!

Elle se jeta dans ses bras. Aragorn l'accueillit et la serra fort sous l'oeil attendri de Legolas et de Gimli. L'elfe se rapprocha:

- Vous avez une mine affreuse!

Tous rirent, heureux de retrouver leur ami sain et sauf. Legolas lui remit le collier de l'étoile du soir. Puis tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de conseil ou se trouvait le roi Théoden.

- Une grande armée vous dites?

- Oui, l'Isenguard s'est vidé.

- Combien sont ils? demanda t il vaguement inquiet.

- Au moins dix mille.

- Dix mille ! répéta Théoden.

- C'est une armée constituée dans un seul but: détruire le monde des hommes. Ils seront là à la tombée de la nuit.

Théoden était à présent effrayé. Comment pourrait il vaincre l'armée de Saroumane?

Mais dans un sursaut de fierté, il affirma qu'ils pouvaient venir. Puis il fit donné l'ordre que tout homme capable de tenir une épée devait se tenir prêt à combattre au crépuscule.

Les membres de la communauté de l'anneau se retirèrent et s'éloignèrent dehors, sur le haut d'une tour. Ils pouvaient voir l'horizon et guettaient ainsi l'armée de Saroumane.

Legolas et Sorsha se disputaient:

- Il est hors de question que tu participes à cette bataille! Tu ne sais pas te battre! Rappelle toi l'attaque des Wargs!

- Je suis encore en vie, non? J'y participerai, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je suis la Princesse Exilée, je dois vous aider ! Je resterai derrière !

Legolas soupira. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue! Il tenta sa dernière carte:

- Aragorn! Dites lui!

Le rôdeur n'avait pas encore dit un mot, tandis que Gimli s'était rangé du côté de Legolas, chose étonnante d'ailleurs que les deux soient d'accord. Cependant, le nain préférait lui aussi voir leur jeune amie a l'abri dans les souterrains que sur le champ de bataille où elle se ferait rapidement massacrer. Les Uruk Ai étaient bien plus mauvais que les orques.

Sorsha craignait la bataille, mais elle préférait ça que d'être enfermée pendant des heures avec des femmes et des enfants qui braillaient et pleurnichaient. Puis avec ses pouvoirs, elle devait les aider, elle était revenue en Terre du Milieu pour cela, non ? Puis elle éclata de rire en imaginant la tête d'Eowyn qui serait obligée d'aller veiller sur le peuple alors qu'elle, elle allait se battre. Elle serait morte de jalousie ! Oui, rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup !

Aragorn prit enfin la parole:

- Elle combattra avec nous.

Sorsha se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens:

- Et toc! Mon frère a parlé!

- Sorsha! Tu n'es pas celle que tu crois!

Elle le regarda, et se figea. Son frère ne rigolait plus. Il avait quelque chose d'important à leur apprendre et apparemment, cela la concernait. Qu'allait on encore lui dire ?

- Tu te souviens de l'attaque des loups de l'Isenguard?

- Oui, affirma t elle en relevant le menton.

Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn sondaient son regard, y cherchant la vérité.

- Enfin, un peu.

Ils la fixèrent plus intensément.

- Bon d'accord, pas vraiment, avoua t elle, penaude.

- Je l'ai retrouvé inconsciente, expliqua Legolas, refusant toujours sa présence sur le champ de la bataille.

- Sorsha, tu n'étais pas toi même. Tes yeux étaient totalement noirs, d'étranges symboles étaient dessinés sur ton visage, tu avais la force de cent hommes et tu te battais comme telle. Tu ne te rappelles pas?

- Non, je me souviens avoir éprouvé une vive douleur, comme si quelque chose s'enroulait et pénétrait ma chair. Puis, le trou noir. J'ai cru que je m'étais pris un mauvais coup.

Legolas avait peur. Il lui semblait avoir entendu une histoire comme celle ci, mais elle faisait partie des légendes. Un merveilleux guerrier, d'étranges signes.

- Le Tatsu, déclara Aragorn

- Le quoi? s'écria Sorsha.

- C'est un valeureux guerrier, redoutable sur les champs de bataille. On le reconnaît à ses yeux noirs et or et à ses symboles sur le visage et le corps. L'esprit de ce guerrier parcourt la Terre du Milieu à la recherche d'un corps. Une fois qu'il l'a trouvé, il apparaît lors des grands dangers. Il est impossible de le contrôler, raconta Legolas.

- Oh, c'est que ça? Alors ça va! dit Sorsha en souriant.

- Non ça ne va pas! Réfléchis un peu pour une fois! Le Tatsu est une malédiction! Tu es stupide ou quoi?

C'était la première fois que Legolas s'emportait et haussait ainsi le ton, devenant agressif. Tout le monde fut surpris.

Sorsha partit en courant:

- Pauvre type!

Aragorn et Gimli étaient consternés. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, ni dire. Quelques secondes passèrent. Aragorn se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Comment vous sentez vous, mon ami?

Les yeux de Legolas bouillonnaient de rage.

- Elle ne comprend rien! Lorsque le Tatsu quitte votre corps, il part avec la vie et l'âme de celui qui s'est fait piégé. Lorsque le Tatsu partira à la recherche d'un nouveau corps, elle mourra.

Son poing heurta le mur en face dans un bruit sourd.

- Je ne peux l'accepter! Aragorn, je ne le supporterais pas!

Ses deux amis comprirent alors qu'il s'était emporté sous le coup de la colère. L'amour qu'il portait à Sorsha était devenue sa raison de vivre. Et son funeste destin l'épouvantait: il était impuissant.

- Nous parlerons à Gandalf, l'ami, dit Gimli. Il est sage, il saura nous aider.

- Gimli a raison, Legolas. Rien ne sert de se torturer avant l'heure. Attendons le retour de Gandalf. Essayer de retrouver Sorsha. Vous l'avez blessée. La connaissant, elle ne reviendra pas vers vous la première. Rejoignez nous aux forges ensuite.

**Surprise !**

**Bah oui ! Sinon, c'était trop simple !**

**Alors ? Votre avis ?**


	16. Chapitre 14

**Disclaimer :**

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

**Réponse aux rewiews :**

**Tweetounette:**

**Excellent chapitre, le mystère est de plus en plus présent autour de Sorsha**, bah oui, sinon, c'était trop facile! **j'ai hate d'en savoir plus, surtout quand on voit un Legolas sortir de ses gonds j'adore!** Moi aussi!!! Trop sexy Legolas en colère!!! ;D **j'ai hate de lire la suite! A bientot** Merci de tes encouragements, ca fait plaisir!

**Lesenfantsdugondor:** Merci pour toutes tes rewiews!!! C'est trop gentil! Je t'envoie un mp!

**Chapitre 14 :**

Legolas n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Sorsha. Personne ne semblait l'avoir vu. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il la cherchait.

Il voulait s'excuser, lui dire qu'il avait honte de l'avoir traité ainsi, qu'il l'aimait de tout son coeur et qu'il était prêt a tout pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Il avait fait le tour de la forteresse. Pas de Sorsha. Il se dit qu'elle était sûrement avec son frère.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva aux forges, pas de Sorsha. Aragorn commençait lui aussi à s'inquiéter. Ou pouvait elle bien être?

Les forges étaient pleines. Tous venaient chercher une épée, une cotte, de quoi se battre ou du moins se défendre.

- Fermiers, forgerons, garçons d'écuries, commenta Aragorn. Aucun n'est un soldat.

- La plupart ont vu passer trop d'hiver, continua Gimli.

- Ou trop peu! répliqua Legolas.

Il était tendu. Où était Sorsha ? L'armée de Saroumane serait bientôt là! C'était sa faute de toute façon. Il ne pouvait que s'en mordre les doigts. Il n'avait jamais parlé a personne ainsi de toute sa vie et lorsqu'il le fit, il avait fallu qu'il s'adresse à Sorsha, à celle qu'il aimait de tout son coeur. Triste ironie !

- Regardez les! Ils sont terrifiés! Cela se lit dans leur yeux! dit Legolas. Puis en elfique, il continua:

- Et il y a de quoi! A trois cent... contre dix mille!

Aragorn lui répondit en elfique:

- Ils se défendront mieux ici qu'à Edoras!

- Aragorn! C'est une bataille qu'ils ne peuvent gagner! Ils mourront tous!

- Alors je mourrai comme l'un d'entre eux! cria Aragorn en langue commune.

Puis il sortit de la pièce tandis que les hommes dardaient sur l'elfe un regard surpris et désespéré. Legolas s'en voulut à nouveau. Décidément, il passait une journée fort désagréable.

Sorsha s'était réfugié hors de la forteresse. Elle avait pleuré longtemps. Ce n'était pas simplement les mots de Legolas, c'était la perte de son identité, de sa famille, de son monde, de ses souvenirs. Tout ce en quoi elle croyait s'écroulait. Même si cela faisait de nombreux mois qu'elle était en Terre du Milieu, elle n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil de la Terre. Elle était attachée à ce monde, à ses habitants, mais parviendrait elle à y vivre et à être heureuse une fois que la guerre de l'anneau sera terminée?

Et ça, c'était la solution la plus optimiste ! Elle pouvait tout aussi bien mourir au combat. Peut être durant celui ci d'ailleurs!

Elle se mit penser a Legolas. Stupide Elfe! Triple idiot! Jamais il ne m'avait traité avec autant de froideur, de dédain. D'habitude; ses yeux bleus reflétaient son désir ou sa tendresse. Le crépuscule n'allait pas tarder, pensa t elle en regardant le ciel.

- Idiot! Et tu ne viens même pas me chercher! Tu n'en a que faire de moi! Je te déteste!

- Allons y Sorsha!

La voix résonnait dans sa tête.

- Mais qui êtes vous?

- Tu le sais déjà, pourquoi répondrais je?

Sorsha eut peur.

- Vous êtes le ... le Tatsu?

- Lui même. Allez, allons cherchez de quoi nous battre! Le sang va bientôt couler et j'ai horreur d'être en retard.

La voix disparut comme elle était venue. Sorsha se dirigea rapidement vers les forges, il fallait qu'elle raconte ça à son frère. Elle essuya les traces de ses larmes. Les Uruk Ai allaient arriver. Avec le Tatsu en elle, ce serait un vrai massacre. Elle aperçut du mouvement vers la porte de la forteresse. Elle s'en rapprocha.

Elle plissa les yeux. Oui, oui, c'était bien eux!

- Lam!!! Alendio!!! hurla t elle. Mais que faites vous là?

Elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient accompagnés d'Haldir le Sympathique, comme elle l'avait rebaptisé et d'un grand nombre de soldat de la Lorien. Se jetant dans leur bras, elle demanda des nouvelles de Galadriel.

- C'est elle qui nous envoie ! répondit Lam.

- Nous continuerons à te protéger ce soir petite soeur! Allez file vite dans les cavernes avec les autres femmes!

- Non, ce soir je suis des vôtres. Je combats aussi.

- Sorsha! Tu ne sais pas tenir une lance ni même une épée! gronda Alendio.

Sorsha releva fièrement le menton. Ses frères purent alors voir qu'ils étaient noirs et auréolé d'or. D'étranges marques noires sur ses pommettes.

- Mais moi je sais! Et je suis bien meilleur que vous!

L'instant d'après, le visage de Sorsha avait retrouvé son air mutin habituel. Mais celui des deux elfes étaient effrayés.

- Dis, as tu remarqué que tu agissais étrangement ces dernier temps?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Alendio. Je sais. Le Tatsu est en moi. Alors le sujet est clos, cette nuit, je me battrais avec vous! Enfin, « je », façon de parler, hein ?!

Elle les entraîna à l'intérieur de la forteresse. Théoden les accueillit:

- Mais comment est ce possible?

Haldir lui répondit noblement qu'il apporter la parole d'Elrond de Fondcombe:

- Autrefois une alliance existait entre les hommes et les elfes. A cette époque nous avons combattu et périt ensemble.

- Nous sommes venus honorer cette allégeance! rajouta Lam.

Sorsha entre ses deux frères souriait. Malgré les circonstances, elle était heureuse de les revoir.

Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas arrivèrent.

- Vous êtes plus que bienvenue! s'écria Aragorn en serrant Haldir dans ses bras.

Legolas tentait d'accrocher le regard de Sorsha mais celle ci faisait tout pour ne pas le croiser. Alendio s'en rendit compte et l'éloigna de l'elfe. Sorsha devait avoir ses raisons.

- Si tu dois te battre, il te faut des armes! Viens! dit il en l'entraînant.

Legolas voulut les suivre mais Aragorn l'en empêcha.

- Elle est sauve! Vous discuterez plus tard! Nous devons préparer la bataille!

L'elfe la regarda s'éloigner, le coeur gros. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Et pour cause, il l'avait traité bien mal.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Tous était désormais en position et guettait l'arrivée des soldats de Saroumane.

Legolas et Gimli était à côté. A quelques mètres sur la droite, Haldir, Sorsha, Lam et Alendio. Aragorn était partout à la fois. Legolas regardait Sorsha. Il fallait qu'il lui dise. Il se dégagea prestement de sa place et se dirigea vers Sorsha. On entendait déjà l'armée au loin. Il attrapa le bras de la jeune femme sans violence mais assez fort pour qu'elle n'ait pas le choix. Il la mit face à lui.

- Lâche moi!

- Sorsha! Écoute moi! Je te demande pardon! Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais. Je suis simplement mort d'inquiétude à ton sujet. Je t'aime tellement!

- Tu lui diras demain joli coeur! Pour l'heure, nous avons un combat à gagner!

- Le Tatsu! s'écria Legolas. Non! Rends la moi !

Sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre, le Tatsu à présent maître du corps de la jeune femme, s'élança vers la rambarde et sauta. Legolas s'élança à sa suite et s'arrêta de stupeur. Au lieu d'être écrasé par terre, le corps de Sorsha volait dans les airs. Une lumière bleue resplendissait. Ses vêtements craquèrent puis se déchirèrent.

Des lianes apparurent et enveloppèrent son corps. Puis les tatouages apparurent: d'abord sur ses pommettes, puis ses épaules et son torse, enfin sur ses poignets.

Tous les soldats la regardaient: personne ne bougeait. On entendait des vagues murmures de stupeur, de frayeur. Aragorn avait rejoint Legolas.

- Mais que s'est il passé?

- Le Tatsu...gémit il. Pourvu qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal !

Alendio et Lam arrivèrent à cette parole.

- Non, aucun mal ne lui sera fait. Rappelez vous ! Le Tatsu opère en plusieurs fois: d'abord il prend possession du corps de la personne. Puis il crée son armure. Ensuite son épée et son arc. Et enfin il libère toute sa puissance et quitte le corps. Quatre batailles. Quatre combats, c'est le temps que reste le Tatsu dans un corps. Cela peut lui prendre des années ou quelque semaines. Tout dépend de la personne et de son mode de vie.

- Alors il faut éloigner Sorsha des combats ! s'écria Legolas. Que pouvons nous faire?

Tous hochèrent la tête. Personne ne survivait au Tatsu.

La pluie se mit à tomber. L'armée ennemie se rapprochait. Le vacarme était épouvantable. Le Tatsu avait donné à Sorsha une armure digne d'une amazone. Une tunique noire ornée des mêmes symboles qu'elle portait au visage, une armure rouge sang très souple. Un casque lui protégeait la tête et la nuque tandis qu'un masque couvrait le bas de son visage. Des jambières, des canons d'avant bras complétaient sa tenue. Legolas aurait pu la trouver divinement belle, si elle n'avait pas eu ses yeux noirs, témoin de la possession du Tatsu.

- Retournez à vos postes! ordonna Aragorn. Elle ne craint rien. Le Tatsu est invincible.

Legolas! ajouta il, voyant que son ami ne réagissait pas.

L'elfe repartit vers Gimli. Aragorn avait raison, Sorsha ne craignait rien.

- N'ayez pas de pitié, car ils n'en auront aucune! hurla Aragorn.

Sorsha était debout sur la balustrade, elle avait déjà empoignait un arc et une flèche. L'ordre n'avait pas encore était donné, mais un homme lança sa flèche, sans doute par peur. A la vue de leur premier mort, les Uruks Ai se déchaînèrent en cris et foncèrent vers le mur du gouffre. Aragorn ordonna la décoche des flèches. Puis les échelles se mirent à pulluler sur le mur à la grande joie de Gimli. La bataille faisait rage et n'était pas en faveur des orques, quand, tout a coup, un étrange Uruk courut vers le mur, une étrange boule entre les mains. Quelques instants plus tard, le mur explosa. La brèche permit aux Uruk Ai de pénétrer dans la forteresse. Dés lors, les hommes et les elfes n'avaient plus l'avantage. Le combat était inégal. Ils furent obligés de se replier au bastion. Même le Roi Théoden avait perdu courage. Soudain, alors que tout semblait perdu, Aragorn se souvint de Gandalf et de ses derniers mots: « A l'aube du cinquième jour, regardez vers l'est ! »

- Et que l'aube soit rouge! hurla Théoden.

Le combat continuait! Et à présent, Eomer combattait aussi! Legolas aperçut Sorsha, enfin le corps de Sorsha qui se battait a quatre contre un seul. Malgré la peur qu'il éprouvait pour la femme qu'il aimait, il trouva que le Tatsu était un guerrier incomparable, doué et efficace. Un orque l'attaqua puis un autre. Legolas perdit de vue Sorsha.

La bataille était enfin terminée. Les Hommes et les Elfes l'avaient emporté. Legolas cherchait partout Sorsha. Si cela se passait comme la dernière fois, elle perdrait connaissance à la fin du combat. Mais bon sang, où était elle?

- Gimli, avez vous vu Sorsha?

- Non mon ami! Mais elle ne doit pas être loin!

Legolas retourna vers le dernier endroit où il l'avait aperçue. Toujours personne. Il retourna vers Aragorn.

- Legolas! entendit il crier.

Il se retourna: Haldir! Et dans ses bras, le corps inconscient de Sorsha.

- Elle est vivante, le rassura le capitaine de la Lorien.

Legolas, écarta une mèche de cheveux collé sur sa joue maculée de terre. Oui, elle respirait.

- Bénis soit les Valars! murmura t il.

- Legolas, c'est une humaine! Quand elle fut envoyée sur Terre, toutes ses facultés elfiques s'évaporèrent. Elle est mortelle! Et vous êtes un elfe! Ne l'oubliez pas Prince de Mirkwood!

Legolas la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre son coeur et sans répondre aux injonctions paternelles d'Haldir, il se rendit prestement vers l'infirmerie.

Elle ouvrit les yeux a mi chemin.

- Legolas? Mais que ...

- Chuuut! Fermez les yeux mon amour !

Sorsha crut que son crâne allait exploser sous la douleur. Elle se recroquevilla contre Legolas. On lui accorda une chambre.

Une infirmière vint la voir quelques heures après. Elle n'avait rien, seulement quelques contusions. Alors Legolas, soupira de soulagement et arrêta de se ronger les sangs. On frappa à la porte :

- Gandalf!

- Je sais Legolas. Le Tatsu a pris possession de son corps. Il ne reste plus que deux combats avant qu'il lui rende son corps sans vie. Il soupira, regardant la jeune femme avec tendresse. Il y a peut être un espoir.

- Lequel ? demanda l'elfe, prêt a tout pour que Sorsha puisse vivre.

- La légende raconte que le Tatsu est un esprit errant. Il se venge sur les vivants. Mais le jour ou il aura retrouvé son bien, il partira; laissant la vie sauve à celui qui le lui aura rendu.

- Oh, très bien. Quel est ce bien? Où le trouve t on ?

- D'après les légendes, ce serait un animal fantastique. Son précieux ami et fidèle compagnon.

- Mais de quelle espèce est il ? A quoi ressemble t il?

- Je ne sais Legolas, dit le magicien en posant la main sur son épaule. Les gravures ont été perdues il y a des siècles.

Réactions ? Votre avis ? Dites le moi !!

;D Rewiews please!


	17. Chapitre 15

**Disclaimer :**

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

_Merci à toutes et à tous ceux qui me laissent des rewiews ! Ca me fait méga plaisir ! Pour tout ceux qui lisent, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!_

**Tweetounette:** **Je sens bien que bientôt nos amis vont partir à la chasse de cette mystérieuse créature!** Mais avec la guerre de l'anneau, en auront ils le temps? La trouverons ils à temps? Que de pression!!!**Et en tout cas super chapitre je me suis régalée en le lisant** Mici! Trop chouette! , **vivement le prochain chapitre**! et voilà trois d'un coup! **a bientôt** oui, j'espère!

**Lesenfantdugondor:** Merci les filles! J'adore vos rewiews! Je me marre trop en les lisant! :D

**Chapitre 15 :**

Legolas, Aragorn ainsi que Lam et Alendio veillait Sorsha à tour de rôle. Le lendemain, alors que le rôdeur s'était endormi à son chevet; elle se réveilla:

- Pssst! Aragorn! Tu dors?

Pas de réponse:

- Tu dors vraiment, dis?

Il sourit et ouvrit les yeux:

- Plus maintenant! Chipie!

Elle s'étira dans le lit comme un chat, détendant tous ses membres ankylosés par le sommeil:

- J'ai trop bien dormi!

- J'ose l'espérer! Trente six heures de sommeil, cela devrait être suffisant!

- Trente six heures? Mais? La bataille? demanda t elle abasourdie par la nouvelle ;

- Nous l'avons gagnée! Grâce à toi entre autre! Venez me rejoindre dans la grande salle. Nos amis sont pressés de vous revoir. De plus, il nous faut vous parler d'un sujet important.

- Euh... ok.

Avant qu'Aragorn ne referme la porte de la chambre, elle s'exclama avec une petite moue:

- Aragorn... J'ai faim!

- J'ai compris…Je vous faire préparer un petit déjeuner royal! répondit il en souriant.

Toujours ce fichu caractère ! pensa t il mais Aragorn adorait sa sœur.

En chemin, il croisa Legolas, qui se dirigeait justement vers la chambre de Sorsha.

- Legolas! Elle vient de se réveiller! Courrez la voir!

Cela, Legolas ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait la voir, lui parler, la toucher, l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il arriva, Sorsha était debout, prenant l'air prés de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre, uniquement vêtue de sa chemise en coton. Ses jambes étaient dénudées jusqu'à la mi - cuisse et dans la lumière du matin, il pouvait voir qu'elle n'avait pas de corset.

- Sorsha... tu..je... Euh vous... bafouilla t il en rougissant.

- Vous avez perdue votre langue? Elle était pourtant bien aiguisée la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

L'elfe percuta enfin le pourquoi de la froideur et de la réserve de la jeune femme. Bien sur, Sorsha ne se souvenait uniquement de la manière peu sympathique qu'il avait eut à son égard. Le Tatsu s'était emparé de son corps avant qu'il ne puisse lui faire ses excuses. En effet, pas étonnant qu'elle l'accueille ainsi.

- Je ... Je suis désolé, Sorsha. Je me suis emporté.

Il s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Pardonnez moi, je vous en conjure.

Elle avança vers lui et s'arrêta à un mètre, posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

- Ah parce que c'est aussi facile dans ce monde? On s'emporte, on blesse l'autre, puis on s'excuse et c'est bon? Et comme vous êtes prince, faudrait peut être aussi que je m'excuse de vous avoir forcé à dire ces paroles indignes de votre bouche? Eh ben non! Non, non, je ne vous pardonne pas. Maintenant, veuillez sortir, que je puisse m'habiller. On m'attend pour le petit déjeuner !

Legolas se releva abasourdi, personne jamais n'avait refusé ses excuses, enfin, les rares qu'il avait eu à faire. Il était pourtant sincère et s'en voulait terriblement.

Il sortit et referma doucement la porte et resta quelques instants devant, espérant que Sorsha change d'avis et le rattrape. Mais la porte resta définitivement close. Il repartit comme il était venu. Passablement énervé par le caractère de Sorsha, il bouscula Aragorn et Gimli et sortit de Fort le Cor.

Restée seule, Sorsha s'en voulut un peu d'avoir été aussi froide. Mais la réaction de Legolas l'avait tellement blessée, qu'elle n'était pas encore capable de lui pardonner. Etre ridiculisée et dépréciée par la personne que l'on aime en public était une chose que Sorsha ne tolérait pas. Surtout dans ces conditions.

Stupide elfe! pensa t elle avant de terminer de s'habiller.

Elle rejoignit Aragorn, Gimli, Lam et Alendio. Tous étaient heureux de la voir debout. Un accord tacite était en cours: personne ne devait lui révéler de détails sur le Tatsu, surtout pas sa façon de quitter le corps d'accueil. Elle l'apprendrait le plus tard possible.

Inconsciemment, elle regardait partout autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un elfe blond aux yeux bleus. Mais il n'était pas là, certainement dans un arbre en train de penser à la manière dont il pourrait se faire pardonner.

Sorsha demanda à ce que l'on lui raconte tout ce dont elle ne se souvenait pas. On lui raconta sa transformation, son armure, son combat meurtrier et sans pitié.

- Et vous n'avez pas filmé ça? J'y crois pas! s'écria t elle déçue.

Gandalf arriva et annonça qu'il fallait partir en Isenguard. Tout le monde s'apprêtait à le suivre. Sorsha était tranquillement assise, sirotant son thé. Gandalf se retourna:

- Vous aussi Sorsha!

La jeune femme n'avait absolument aucune envie d'aller en Isenguard, alors elle fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, le coup était parti. Gandalf venait de lui donner un magistral coup de son bâton magique sur le crâne.

- Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot! Je ne suis pas un magicien de pacotille! gronda t il.

- Mais ça fait maaleeuh!

Ses compagnons qui avaient assisté à la scène se retinrent de rire quand elle arriva en se massant le cuir chevelu.

- Lam! Alendio! Allez chercher le Roi Théoden, Eomer et Legolas. Nous partons sur le champ.

La chevauchée fut assez rapide. Constatant que les rapports entre la jeune femme et l'elfe étaient relativement tendus, Aragorn monta avec Sorsha et Gimli avec Legolas. Bientôt, ils aperçurent Isenguard ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Car les Ents étaient passés par là, menés par Silvebarbe. Tout à coup, deux hobbits apparurent sur le haut d'un mur, fumant tranquillement leur pipe.

Sorsha agita sa main de toutes ses forces:

- Cessez de gigoter! Vous allez tomber!

- Mais non! fit elle en se redressant de plus belle sur la croupe du cheval.

- Je vous aurai préve....

Plouf!

Sorsha était assise dans l'eau, maudissant son frère et tous ceux qui se riaient de sa maladresse. Merry et Pippin sautèrent et vinrent rapidement l'aider à se relever. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Le trio avait eu de la peine d'être séparé. Legolas proposa sa cape à Sorsha qui la refusa aussi sec. Aragorn remarqua que les mâchoires de Legolas étaient crispées. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à un refus. Comment peut on avoir un caractère pareil ? se demandait il. C'est vrai que Sorsha n'était pas du genre facile, surtout quand elle avait une idée en tête

Saroumane apparut tout en haut de sa tour et après un cruel et affreux entretien, il fut poignardé par Grima et alla s'empaler en bas sur une roue. Sorsha crût qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil tant la scène fut épouvantable. Peu après, Pippin ramassa une boule noire. Un Palantir, expliqua Aragorn. Une pierre de vision.

- C'est comme une boule de cristal en somme ?

- En plus dangereux ! Personne ne doit y toucher ! ordonna Gandalf.

N'ayant plus rien à craindre de l'Isenguard, ils repartirent à Edoras où le Roi Théoden décida d'organiser un grand banquet pour la victoire du Rohan. Sur le chemin du retour, Aragorn décida de parler à sa sœur, qui chevauchait avec lui:

- Legolas vous aime.

- Grand bien lui fasse. C'est pas mon problème !

- Sorsha, cessez de faire la petite fille gâtée! Il s'en veut de vous avoir parler ainsi. Pour tout vous dire, jamais je ne l'avais vu dans cet état, lui d'ordinaire si calme, l'annonce de votre possession par le Tatsu l'a rendu fou! Fou de douleur et fou de colère!

- Oui, et c'est moi qui ai pris, c'est ça?

Aragorn hocha la tête.

- Je ne veux pas que l'on me traite ainsi, Aragorn. Je veux que l'on me respecte et que l'on me soutienne, que l'on soit un hobbit, un homme ou un prince elfique. Vous croyez que je m'amuse ici? Je prends tout au troisième degré parce que je suis morte de peur! Ce n'est pas mon monde Aragorn! J'y suis depuis si peu de temps ! Je n'ai pas encore mes marques, mes repères, alors oui, je veux bien être capricieuse, maladroite et ignorer les 90% des dangers de la Terre du Milieu, mais je n'admettrais pas que l'on me dise que je suis stupide quand je tente de garder le moral quand on m'annonce que mon corps est possédé par un Tatstrucmachin.

Aragorn la regarda tandis que les yeux de sa soeur devenaient humides. Elle a raison, elle s'en sort plutôt bien quand on remet sa venue dans le contexte. Il la serra fort contre lui.

- Vous vous faites du mal quand vous devriez vous aimer et vous soutenir. Quand il viendra vers vous, ne le repoussez pas!

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et Aragorn reconnut son visage : celui qui allait raconter des bêtises.

- Vous croyez que je peux mettre des conditions? Du genre le petit déjeuner au lit tous les jours et des...

- N'y pensez même pas!

Edoras était enfin en vue. D'ici quelques heures, la fête battrait son plein. Sorsha se dirigea vers la chambre que l'on lui avait accordée et une servante lui apprit qu'un bain allait lui être servit et une robe préparé. Elle tapa dans ses mains comme une petite fille.

- Un bain! s'écria t elle. Mes prières ont été exaucées!!!

Lorsque l'eau chaude fut versée, la servante y rajouta quelques huiles parfumées. Sorsha s'y glissa dedans avec mollesse. C'était si bon! On cogna à la porte.

- Ouiiii! cria t elle, sûre qu'on lui apportait sa robe. Mais elle reconnut aussitôt Legolas.

- Oh pardon! Je ne voulais pas vous déranger! s'excusa t il en refermant la porte.

Sorsha faillit dire une parole blessante mais se souvint à temps de ce qu'avait dit Aragorn : « Vous vous faites du mal quand vous devriez vous aimer et vous soutenir. Quand il viendra vers vous, ne le repoussez pas! » Oui, son frère avait raison. Elle était malheureuse de cette situation. Même si ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait provoquée.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas Legolas! Vous pouvez entrer.

L'elfe ferma la porte derrière lui, fit quelque pas puis s'arrêta, ne sachant pas où se mettre, tant la vision de Sorsha dans son bain le rendait mal a l'aise.

Il lui tourna le dos.

- Vous vouliez me voir? demanda t elle d'une voix mutine, sentant l'anxiété de Legolas.

- Euh... Eh bien... Aragorn m'a répété votre discours et...

- Que diriez vous d'un bain, Legolas? murmura t elle.

L'elfe se sentit rougir des pieds à la pointe des oreilles. Avait il bien compris la proposition? Il se retourna et vit Sorsha qui l'invitait du regard tandis qu'elle laissa de la place dans la baignoire d'argent. Ce n'était pas exactement les retrouvailles qu'il avait imaginé. Il savait que ce n'était ni la place d'une jeune femme ni celle d'un prince héritier. Mais il n'écouta pas sa tête et défit les boutons de sa tunique. Il enleva ses bottes, son pantalon, sa tunique et son pourpoint. Sorsha n'osa pas le regardait tandis qu'il se dévêtissait. Elle avait conscience que sa demande était provocante. Ici comme dans son monde d'ailleurs. Mais elle en avait tellement envie. Legolas se glissa dans l'eau fumante et parfumée sans un mot. Durant quelques secondes, ils n'osèrent se regarder. La main de Legolas effleura sans le faire exprès la cheville de Sorsha. Leurs regards se croisèrent. L'elfe attira vers lui le corps de Sorsha et l'embrassa.

- J'ai le coeur qui va exploser! murmura t il avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Lentement, il parcourut son corps tandis que leurs langues jouaient ensemble. Il caressa ses épaules, puis son dos, ses jambes, ses cuisses. Il sentait que son corps réagissait tandis qu'il explorait le corps de Sorsha. Il savait que son désir était à présent plus qu'évident. Sa main droite se glissa derrière la nuque de la jeune femme; tandis que de l'autre il caressa son ventre et heurta quelque chose. Il regarda alors ce dont il s'agissait; un petit bijou brillant était enfoncé dans son nombril. Il regarda Sorsha étonné et fasciné:

- Mais qu'est ce...?

Sorsha lui expliqua que c'était un piercing, que c'était très à la mode dans son monde et que non, elle n'avait pas mal.

Il contempla quelque secondes le dit "piercing", trouva cela un peu étrange mais très joli. Sa main continua ses caresses. Une vague de désir le submergea. Il avait tellement envie d'elle, elle était si belle, si spéciale, et il était fou d'amour pour elle.

Malgré la petitesse de la baignoire, Sorsha parvint a se hisser sur Legolas et l'embrassa, avant de parsemer sur son cou et son torse de petits baiser, Legolas sentait sa respiration devenir plus intense. Elle chuchota son nom avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Le regard de Legolas se porta sur l'arrière-plan derrière elle, et le lit de la jeune femme apparut dans son champ de vision. Sorsha vit que son regard fixait quelque chose. Elle se retourna: son lit. Voyant que l'elfe ne savait pas s'il devait résister ou pas à son désir, elle prit la décision. Elle se leva, exposant tout son corps nu au regard de Legolas.

L'eau ruissela sur elle, rendant Legolas encore plus fou de désir. Elle piqua un léger fard et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait a enjamber la baignoire pour rejoindre le lit, le regard de l'elfe se posa sur sa cuisse droite. Une étrange créature y était dessinée. Elle partait de sa hanche et couvrait toutes sa cuisse. Quatre pattes avec trois griffes, une longue queue. La tête de la créature avait une crête. Il passa sa main dessus, comme s'il s'attendait à trouver les écailles de la bête. Mais il rencontra la peau soyeuse de Sorsha.

- Vous êtes vraiment très spéciale mon amour!

Sorsha tressaillit. Il l'avait appelé "son amour" ! Elle lui sourit et entama un mouvement pour aller sur le lit. Mais Legolas lui saisit les hanches et se rapprocha d'elle. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son intimité. Elle tenta de se dégager, gênée mais l'elfe fut plus rapide... Sorsha poussa un gémissement lascif et crût qu'elle allait exploser de plaisir.

Satisfait, il se leva à son tour et l'embrassa. Passant une main sous ses genoux, il la porta jusqu'au lit. Il l'allongea sous lui tandis qu'elle entourait ses hanches de ses jambes. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'a ce que le souffle leur manque. Puis, Sorsha eut un regard coquin et Legolas se retrouva sous elle. Elle sourit de façon très mutine et sa main droite se saisit doucement du sexe dressé de Legolas qui la regardait bouché bée. Elle fit descendre très lentement ses lèvres vers ses cuisses et s'arrêta là où son désir était plus qu'évident. Legolas était hypnotisé. Sorsha était décidément la femme de sa vie. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était allongée à plat ventre, l'érection de Legolas logée entre ses cuisses. Elle ronronna de plaisir.

- Sorsha, tu es sûre? demanda t il doucement, ne voulant surtout rien lui imposer. Il se doutait qu'elle n'était pas vierge mais il ne voulait pas détruire ce moment parfait par son seul désir.

- Chut! Viens !

Il embrassa son dos, son cou, sa nuque et enfin, il la pénétra d'un seul coup de rein. Les mouvements de Sorsha fusionnaient avec les siens. Il murmura son prénom d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir et ils plongèrent ensemble dans les sensations voluptueuses du plaisir.

Legolas s'allongea sur le lit et attira Sorsha contre lui.

- Mellon le ! murmura t il.

Pour toute réponse, elle se serra plus étroitement contre lui.

Au même instant, la servante revint avec la robe que Sorsha porterait ce soir. Elle leur lança un regard indigné à la vue des deux corps nus enlacés, avant de sortir rapidement sous les sourires complices de l'elfe et de la jeune femme.

Ils ne parlaient pas, ivres tous deux de l'acte d'amour qu'ils venaient d'accomplir. Legolas traçait avec son doigt des arabesques sur le ventre de la jeune femme, juste au dessus de son bijou.

- Il faut nous préparer, le banquet ne va pas tarder à être servi.

Sorsha acquiesça sans en avoir vraiment envie. Elle était si bien allongée sur le lit, avec celui qu'elle aimait.

- Je reviens te chercher dans vingt minutes, d'accord? Nous descendrons ensemble.

- Ok, répondit elle en collant à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, ne parvenant pas à s'en détacher.

Mon premier lime / lemon ! Alors votre avis ?


	18. Chapitre 16

**Disclaimer :**

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

_Merci à tous ceux et à toutes celle qui me laissent des rewiews! Ca me fait méga plaisir! Pour ceux qui n'en laisse pas, n'hésitez pas! ;D_

**Chapitre 16:**

Lorsque Legolas et Sorsha arrivèrent main dans la main dans la salle du trône, ils furent accueillis par Aragorn.

- Je suis content de vous voir enfin réconciliés!

Gimli arriva et s'étonna de voir les mains de l'elfe et de Sorsha enlacées:

- Mais qu'est ce que? Pourquoi vous tenez vous la main ?

Puis il réalisa, faisant une tête des plus comiques:

- Non! Ne me dites pas que vous et l'elfe?

Sorsha éclata de rire, Gimli ne s'était rendu compte de rien en ce qui concernait leur relation. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas été forcément très discrets.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous pouvez bien lui trouver? demanda t il à Sorsha qui se contenta de sourire et de regarder Legolas. Tout, elle lui trouvait tout! La beauté, la prestance, le courage, la loyauté, la tendresse, la protection, et encore des tas d'autres choses.

Legolas sourit, il ne voulait pas gâcher une soirée au déroulement si parfait, alors il répliqua:

- Les yeux bleus, Gimli!

Le nain fronça les sourcils:

- Les yeux bleus? Vraiment?

- Allez venez! s'écria Sorsha en pouffant de rire, et pour changer de sujet rajouta : Allons voir Merry et Pippin! Regardez les! Ils animent plutôt bien la salle!

Eowyn s'avança vers Aragorn, et les yeux brillants, lui tendit un coupe. Le rôdeur la prit et y but une gorgée. Ils se lancèrent un long regard. Son oncle s'approcha:

- Je suis content pour toi! C'est un homme d'honneur!

- Vous êtes tout deux des hommes d'honneur! répondit elle tandis que Théoden s'éloignait vers ses hommes.

- Par contre vous, l'honneur vous connaissez pas, hein? s'écria Sorsha qui avait assisté à la scène. Eowyn ne répondit pas, se contentant de soutenir le regard de la jeune soeur de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

- Comme personne ne vous a mis au courant, je vais être sympa et tout vous dire. Aragorn n'est pas libre. Il en aime une autre et il en aimé en retour. Entiendes? Capish ? Do you see what I mean ? Alors circulez!

- Et qu'en sait la catin d'un elfe?

- Vous voulez savoir combien vous pesez sans les dents?

Les deux femmes se toisaient. Leur inimitié était plus qu'évidente. Pourtant, personne ne sembla s'en apercevoir autour d'elle.

- Vous pensez vraiment que vous comptez pour lui? Il prend son plaisir, voila tout. Il est prince, appelé à régner sur Mirkwood, et il perdrait son immortalité pour un humaine, une étrangère de surcroît?

Sorsha blêmit face aux attaques virulentes. Eowyn sut qu'elle avait marqué un point et sourit de satisfaction.

- On parlait de vous. Fichez la paix à mon frère. Vous n'êtes pas pour lui!

La jeune femme blonde haussa les épaules.

- A mon tour de vous mettre au courant, la femme dont vous me parlez navigue avec ce qu'il reste de son peuple vers les Terres Immortelles.

Elle lui tourna le dos et partit rejoindre Aragorn.

- Pouffiasse! murmura Sorsha. Elle sentit la colère montait en elle. D'abord, elle détestait cette blondasse, ensuite elle venait d'être trahi par les trois personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance en Terres du Milieu. Arwen l'avait abandonnée, Aragorn lui avait menti, et Legolas, il l'utilisait! Maudits soient ils tous autant qu'ils sont!!!

Soudain, un visage jovial apparut devant elle:

- Une petite chopine? proposa Gimli en lui tendant un verre remplie de liquide ambré.

- Volontiers!

Elle se saisit du verre et le but d'un trait.

- Vous êtes très impressionnante, princesse!

- Je préférerais de l'hydromel, et revenez plutôt avec le tonneau! cria t elle au nain qui s'éloignait vers les boissons.

Elle sortit sur la terrasse tandis que Gimli revenait avec Merry, Pippin, Eomer et deux tonnelets, l'un de bière et l'autre d'hydromel.

Sorsha eut une idée fabuleuse qui lui traversa l'esprit:

- Vous voulez jouer au jeu de la pièce?

- Au quoi? demanda Gimli.

- D'accord! firent les hobbit en coeur, sans même savoir de quoi il retournait, heureux d'apprendre un nouveau jeu.

Sorsha leur expliqua les règles.

-C'est on ne peut plus simple. Chacun a un verre devant soi. Dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, chaque participant vise le verre de quelqu'un avec une pièce. Si la pièce atteint le verre, son propriétaire doit le vider. Ca roule ?

- Parfaitement ! s'écria Eomer. Tenez Sorsha ! A vous l'honneur !

Elle saisit la pièce au vol. Le petit groupe forma un rond, remplit leur verre et le jeu commença.

- Attention, règle supplémentaire, pour les nains, tout compte double!

- Pfff Et même triple si vous voulez ! Vous pensez vraiment m'avoir comme ça, princesse? s'exclama Gimli.

Deux minutes plus tard, le jeu commença. A la droite de la jeune femme, Pippin; puis Merry, Gimli et Eomer.

Sorsha lança la pièce dans le verre de Gimli !

- Yesss ! Compte triple pour les nains ! brailla t elle.

Le nain s'exécuta en affirmant que les bébés nains buvaient de la bière au biberon : il serait le vainqueur, forcément !

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que Legolas et Aragorn n'avait pas vu leur amis. Ils firent le tour de la pièce.

Personne. Soudain, ils virent Gimli qui avançait en titubant, saisir deux tonnelets et repartir vers la terrasse. Etonnés, ils le suivirent.

Là, le spectacle était affligeant: les hobbits, Gimli, Eomer et Sorsha jouaient avec une pièce. Apparemment si la pièce atterrissait dans un verre, il fallait boire. Ils riaient tous aux éclats et paraissait sérieusement ivres!

- Même pas cap qu'Eomer peut boire un tonnelet tout entier ! lança Sorsha.

Le Rohirrim saisit le tonnelet l'approcha de sa bouche, but quelques gorgées de bière puis donna le tonnelet à Gimli.

- Oh non, j'en peux plus! J'abandonne! dit il en grimaçant de dégoût.

- Eomer a perdu! Eomer a perdu! scandèrent Sorsha et les Hobbits, passablement éméchés.

- J'ai gagné! fit Gimli! J'ai gagné Je suis le plus fort! cria le nain se levant.

Puis, ivre mort il s'écroula par terre, sous les éclats de rire du reste du groupe.

Legolas décida d'intervenir quand la main de Eomer se posa sur la cuisse de Sorsha. Il ne voulait pas casser la figure à Eomer, c'était un homme qu'il estimait. Alors il se raprocha de Sorsha.

- Sorsha, dit il doucement, il est temps d'aller vous coucher. Venez!

- Non! zêtes un salaud Legolas! Farpaitement, un salaud! s'écria Sorsha à la vue de l'elfe alors que les paroles d'Eowyn lui revinrent en mémoire.

Legolas se rapprocha, et lui prit le bras.

- Venez, vous m'expliquerez ça après!

- Suis pas vot'catin d'abord!

L'elfe tenta d'interroger les autres du regard, mais ils étaient ivres. Cela ne servait à rien. Même Aragorn le regarda sans comprendre, dans un haussement d'épaules du genre « bataille pas ! On verra ça plus tard ! »

- Allez! Au lit! fit le Rôdeur en se rapprochant du groupe.

Aragorn porta les deux hobbits qui se débattaient tant qu'ils pouvaient et Legolas porta Sorsha. Mais elle ne dormait pas et braillait tout ce qu'elle pouvait:

- Non! z'vous deteste! Lâchez moi! Aragooooorn!

Finalement, elle se calma, impuissante dans les bras musclés de Legolas qui la maintenait fermement contre lui. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et il la déposa sur le lit et enfin la borda dans son lit. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit assez rapidement, la tête tournant à cent mille à l'heure.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin nauséeuse. A peine fit elle un mouvement qu'elle crut que sa tête allait exploser.

- J'ai réussi à me prendre une cuite en Terre du Milieu, j'y crois pas, pensa t elle.

Elle installa confortablement l'oreiller, posa sa tête dessus et décida qu'elle ne se lèverait pas de la journée. Elle allait demander à Legolas de lui trouver un livre. Tout à coup, la conversation avec Eowyn se reproduisit dans sa mémoire: « Vous pensez vraiment que vous comptez pour lui? Il prend son plaisir, voila tout. Il est prince, appelé à régner sur Mirkwood, et il perdrait son immortalité pour un humaine, une étranger de surcroît? »

Satané d'elfe! Sorsha avait mal au coeur. Elle était tombée amoureuse de Legolas. Sa gentillesse, sa beauté, sa bravoure, sa loyauté, la manière qu'il avait de la regarder, de la protéger. Et dire que j'avais pensé que si je restais ici, dans ce monde, c'était pour lui! J'ai vraiment été trop stupide! Elle a raison, quand tout sera terminé, il partira dans son royaume, épousera une princesse elfe, et il lui fera plein de petit Legolas...

Elle essayait de se remonter le moral, mais elle avait plus envie de pleurer qu'autre chose. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir, mais un rayon de soleil éclairait particulièrement la chambre.

Elle rouvrit les yeux:

- Oh... Legolas? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici?

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. La question le surprit.

- Je viens voir si vous avez bien dormi.

Cela lui semblait évident à lui. Mais Sorsha fuyait son regard, elle ne voulait pas se faire encore plus de mal. Elle murmura un oui à peine audible.

- Comment va votre tête ? Elle doit vous faire mal, non? Avec tout ce que vous avez bu hier soir...

L'elfe regardait la jeune femme. Elle lui paraissait distante, froide. Pourtant, la veille dans cette même pièce, ils se perdaient dans les méandres de la volupté. Une image lui apparut. Il la chassa aussitôt de peur de sauter sur Sorsha dans la seconde.

- Sorsha? dit il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

La jeune femme tressaillit. Elle le regarda en coin. Il était tellement beau. Il fallait qu'elle lui pose la question. Il fallait quelle sache à quoi s'attendre. Elle voulait savoir. Elle en avait le droit. Il la devança:

- Maintenant que vous êtes réveillée, vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer vos paroles d'hier soir? Je les trouve quelque peu énigmatiques pour tout vous dire.

La bouche grande ouverte de Sorsha et ses yeux dans le brouillard lui firent rajouter:

- Vous savez, le "zêtes un salaud Legolas !"

Le teint de Sorsha passa au rouge pivoine. Gloups, j'avais oublié...

- Euh, commença t elle, eh bien... euh...

Il souriait, attendant sa réponse. Bon, au point où j'en suis, autant lâcher le morceau. Elle débita tout d'une traite, sans oser le regarder une seule fois: sa dispute avec Eowyn, ce qu'elle lui avait dit à leur sujet.

- Sorsha, c'est vrai que je suis amené à régner, mais je l'étais déjà avant de vous rencontrer. Je ne vous utilise pas, je ne vous considère pas comme une catin. Sorsha, je crois que vous n'avez pas compris: je suis tombé amoureux de vous. De tout mon être, de toute mon âme. Mon amour pour vous ne s'éteindra jamais. Il brûlera pour l'éternité.

Sorsha se jeta dans ses bras. Elle était si heureuse d'entendre cela. Cependant, cela ne répondait pas vraiment à ses doutes.

- Que se passera t il quand on aura vaincu Sauron? demanda t elle.

- Je ne sais pas, mon amour. Vous repartirez dans votre monde, si Elrond en a trouvé le moyen. dit l'elfe en détournant le regard.

- Legolas, vous étiez la seule personne à pouvoir me faire changer d'avis. Je ne veux pas vivre sans vous. Même si pour cela, je dois vivre ici. Je m'habituerais, je crois... Mais faudra penser à créer des centres commerciaux, des boites, à inventer les cds, les ordis, les portables et...

Legolas attrapa ses lèvres avec douceur.

- Tout ce que vous voudrez tant que vous restez avec moi!

Elle se lova dans ses bras, rassurée et amoureuse. Par contre, elle jura qu'Eowyn lui paierait ça! Oh oui! Et elle allait vraiment regretter ses paroles de vipère.

- Dites, Legolas?

- Hmmm?

- Vous avez de l'aspirine? Ou du Doliprannne?

Elle lui expliqua les vertus de ces médicaments. Il lui proposa une pilule elfique, à base de plantes, et très efficace.

- Oh, de l'homéopathie? Très bien! Avec tout ce que j'ai bu, donnez moi la plaquette!

Sorsha et Legolas arrivèrent en se tenant la main dans la salle du trône. Une discussion importante venait de s'y tenir.

- Les choses qui sont en mouvement ne peuvent être arrêtées. Je vais aller à Minas Tirith... et je ne vais pas y aller seul ! s'écria Gandalf.

- Pourquoi part il? chuchota Sorsha à l'oreille de Legolas.

L'elfe lui raconta que après qu'elle se soit endormie, Pippin avait regardé dans le Palantir et était entré en contact avec Sauron. Il fallait à tout prix l'éloigner d'Edoras car l'ennemi le prenait pour Frodon.

- Sorsha! dit Gandalf.

Elle se retourna un peu inquiète, elle ne voulait pas quitter Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas. Elle ne voulait pas aller à Minas Tirith. Mais elle savait que qu'elle que soit la décision, elle devrait s'y résoudre.

- Sauron sait que vous êtes revenue en Terre du Milieu. Il sait que vous chevauchez aux côtés d'Aragorn. Il vous craint autant qu'il craint le porteur de l'anneau. Si Frodon parvient à détruire l'anneau, il détruira Sauron. Mais vous seule pourrez détruire son armée. Il va envoyer les Nazgùls à votre poursuite.

- Génial! J'en salive d'avance !

Elle décida de ne rien dire concernant sa « conversation » avec Sauron. Ce que Gandalf lui disait, elle le savait déjà. Sauron voulait la tuer. Il le lui avait dit lui-même.

- Il vous faudra être prudente. Legolas, dit Gandalf en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Evidemment, fit l'elfe. Je veillerai sur elle.

- Je vous rappelle que j'ai le Tatsu en moi!

Sorsha ne savait rien de la malédiction du Tatsu. Personne ne l'en avait informé. Comment annoncer a la jeune femme, que bientôt le Tatsu prendrait sa vie? Legolas fit taire sa rage et passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

La salle se vida. Gandalf se dirigea avec les hobbits vers les écuries, suivit d'Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas et Sorsha.

- C'est loin Minas Tirith? demanda Pippin.

- Trois jours à vol de Nazgûl. Et priez pour qu'on n'en ait pas à nos trousses!

Le hobbit commençait à être inquiet. Et il y avait de quoi!

- Aragorn, tenez vous prêt. ordonna Gandalf.

Le rôdeur hocha la tête.

- Bien sur! J'attendrais les feux d'alarmes!

- Sorsha, quant à vous, entraînez vous avec vos pouvoirs! Vous allez en avoir besoin!

- Gandalf, je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais, depuis que j'ai le Tatsu en moi, eh bien, je ne peux plus les utiliser! Je ne les ressens plus. Ils ne me répondent pas. J'ai essayé pourtant.

Le magicien eu un regard étrange.

- Je ne comprends pas. Le Tatsu ne devrait pas intervenir sur vos pouvoirs. Avez vous senti une force spéciale autour de vous ces jours passés ?

- Non, tout était normal. Enfin, si on peut dire cela.

- Montrez moi votre épaule!

Elle la dénuda, sous l'oeil jaloux de Legolas.

- Muile!

Les étoiles scintillèrent, comme au premier jour. Gandalf émit l'hypothèse de la foi.

- Vous êtes la Princesse exilée. Fille de Galadriel. Vos pouvoirs sont grands! Mais vous devez croire en eux! Croire en vous! Et vous souvenir que vous êtes née en Terre du Milieu! Vous êtes chez vous Sorsha!

- Partez maintenant! dit Aragorn! Hâtez vous!

Pippin rangea les feuilles de Longoulet données par son cousin. Devoir se séparer leur briser le coeur, et Sorsha eut de la peine pour eux. Avoir une amie lui manquait. Quelqu'un à qui elle puisse raconter ses peurs, son histoire avec Legolas, avec qui elle puisse critiquer Eowyn. Elle pensa aussitôt à Julie. Elle se demanda si son amie l'avait oubliée ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage, le départ était imminent. Elle donna un baiser sur la joue de Pippin qui rougit. Aragorn aida Pippin à se hisser sur le Mearas, devant Gandalf qui le talonna:

- Cours Gripoil! Montre nous ce que célérité veut dire !


	19. Chapitre 17

**Disclaimer :**

Évidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

**Merci à tous pour vos rewiews!**

**Chapitre 17:**

Quelques jours passèrent. Les derniers compagnons de la Communauté attendaient avec anxiété qu'enfin le Gondor appelle enfin à l'aide.

Legolas et Sorsha passaient tout leurtemps ensemble: le jour, ils se promenaient la journée, il lui racontait les histoires de la Terre du Milieu, lui apprenait les rudiments d'elfique, elle tentait de maîtriser ses pouvoirs, dévorait les livre dénichés par Eomer, la nuit, ils faisaient l'amour, se juraient un amour éternel à la lueur des bougies et s'endormaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre avec délice.

Alors queMerry manifesta le désir d'apprendre à se battre, Sorsha voulut elle aussi suivre l'entraînement d'Aragorn et de Gimli, sous l'oeil attentif de Legolas. On commença par leur apprendre l'épée. Si Merry était attentif, Sorsha l'était beaucoup moins. Gimli leur demanda de l'attaquer: ils se jetèrent dessus. Le nain parait toutes leur attaques.

Les surveillant d'un coin de l'oeil, Aragorn s'assit prés de Legolas.

- Vous avez l'air heureux ensemble! dit le rôdeur.

L'elfe sourit.

- Oui, nous le sommes, je crois. Malgré tout ce qui pèsent au dessus de notre amour. Sauron, le Tatsu, mon titre, sa mission...

- Gandalf m'a parlé de la légende. Le Tatsu chercherait son compagnon, c'est bien cela?

- Oui, dit il tristement, mais sans indice, cela pourrait être n'importe quoi!

- Dites moi Legolas, si nous parvenons à la délivrer du Tatsu, si nous anéantissons Sauron, que ferez vous? Vous êtes un elfe! Et elle est humaine!

- Vous connaissez bien cette situation, n'est ce pas Estel?

- Hélas! répondit il en caressant le pendentif à son cou.

Arwen, où es tu ? Que fais tu ? Penses tu à moi comme je pense à toi, mon amour ? pensa t il. Puis il tourna son regard vers l'elfe :

- Dites moi Legolas, que ferez vous?

- Je veux qu'elle devienne ma femme. Je la veux à mes côtés pour l'éternité.

- Vous savez qu'elle ne l'a pas!

- Alors je la perdrais pour elle!

Aragorn fut soulagé. Legolas était vraiment sincère avec Sorsha. Le rôdeur éprouvait énormément d'affection pour sa soeur, et malgré toute l'amitié qu'il avait pour l'elfe, il n'aurait supporté que Sorsha verse des larmes de désillusion.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par un cri suraigu.

- Aieuuuuuuh! Mais vous m'avez fait mal! hurla Sorsha à Gimli. Espèce de brute!

- M'enfin ! répliqua le nain, ce n'était qu'une petite tape de rien du tout! Mon ami l'elfe, je dois vous dire que Sorsha n'est pas douée, non, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui soit capable de se faire mal avec une épée en bois! Je crois que c'est la pire élève qui m'ait été de voir de toute la Terre duMilieu et de toute mon existence!

Sorsha lui lança un regard noir. Quelque instant après le nain gisait sous un arbre à dix mètres, sonné.

Legolas etMerry coururent voir s'il n'avait rien.

- Mais? Sorsha! Tes pouvoirs sont revenus?

- Faut croire!

- Vous y êtes allé un peu fort, Princesse! dit le nain, en se massant le crâne.

- Je supporte mal la critique.

- Je m'en rappellerais, dit Legolas en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

Ils se mirent tous à rirent. Décidément, Sorsha était vraiment spéciale. Elle ne ressemblait à aucune femme qu'ils connaissaient.

Comme Gandalf l'avait prévu, Sauron envoya ses fidèle serviteurs tuer Sorsha. Les Rohirrims tuèrent en peu de temps de nombreux orques qui se dirigeaient vers Edoras. Puis, ils arriverent également. Les Nazgûls. Les neuf spectres. Les fideles lieutenants de Sauron.

Comme à leur habitude, Legolas et Sorsha se baladaient à quelques lieues d'Edoras avant que Sorsha ne s'entraine avec ses pouvoirs. Legolas s'arrêta précipitamment, scrutant partout à la fois. Il dégaina son arc:

- Legolas? Mais qu'est ce qui te prend?

- Cours! Retourne à Edoras! Sauve toi Sorsha! Ils sont là!

Elle regarda autour d'elle tandis que Legolas la poussait en avant vers Eorl.

- Par tous les Valars! Mais dépêche toi bon sang!

- Mais tu vas m'expliquer oui?

- Les Nazgûl sont là. Fuis! Je les retiendrais aussi longtemps que je le pourrais!

Sorsha avaient les yeux qui devenaient humides. Non! Elle ne voulait pas laisser Legolas là face aux spectres. Mais il fut plus rapide et claqua la croupe d'Eorl qui partit au galop. Sorsha se retourna au moment où les spectres arrivaient, surgissant de nulle part. Legolas parait les coups comme il le pouvait, mais seul contr neuf, il ne pouvait pas avoir l'avantage. Sorsha décida de retourner l'aider, elle talonna Eorl mais celle ci se cabra sous la peur et elle fut projettait plusieurs mètres en avant. Elle sentait un liquide visqueux lui découlinait le long de la tempe. Du sang sans doute. Elle se releva, avancant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Puis, le temps sembla s'arrêter: Legolas tomba à terre. Sorsha hurla en voyant les épees se diriger vers le corps de son bien aimé. Le ciel tonna, la terre trembla, de violentes bourrasques agitèrent les arbres, l'eau de la rivère proche bouillonna. Les Nazgûl avaient suspendu leur geste et regardèrent dans la direction de la jeune femme.

- C'est elle! s'écria le Roi Sorcier d'Angmar. Tuez la!

Ils se dirigerent tous ensemble vers elle, ombres menaçantes et réellement terriffiantes.

- Je ne vous crains pas! dit elle en tentant de s'en convaincre elle même, alors que tout son corps tremblait.

Sorsha était terrifiée et ne savait pas quoi faire. Legolas gisait plus loin, probablement inconscient. La jeune femme ne put retenir ses larmes, alors que les spectres n'étaient plus à quelques mètres. Contre toute attente, alors qu'elle pensait vivre ses derniers instants, elle s'éleva dans les airs. Il lui sembla que les éléments lui parlaient et qu'elle les comprenait. "Ecoutez l'eau, sentez l'air, voyez le feu, touchez la terre"

- OK Gandalf, j'ai compris!

Alors elle ferma les yeux et se laissaguider. Elle tourna quatre fois sur elle même, toujours à plusieurs mètres du sol et joignit sesmains avant de les ouvrir. unimmense flots de lumière rose jaillit, mêlant l'eau, l'air, le feu, la terre et enveloppa toute la clairiere. Les Nazgûl furent éblouis et sans demander leurs restes déguerpirent en hurlant. Des hurlements stridents à vous casser les tympans.

Une fois à terre, elle courut vers Legolas. Il ouvrit assez rapidement les yeux:

- Sorsha, tu n'as rien?

Elle secoua la tête. Non, elle n'avait rien, enfin, rien qui valait la peine d'être mentionnait aprés ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

- J'ai ... J'ai eu si...si peur! hoqueta t elle en essuyant les larmes qui venaient toutes seules.

L'elfe la prit dans ses bras, calant son dos contre son torse et l'entourant de ses bras.

- C'est fini mon amour! Ils ne reviendront pas de sitôt. Je dois te remercier, tu m'as sauver la vie.

- Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais toujours pas comment tout cela est arrivé, mais je suis heureuse que cela se soit passé. Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi!

Elle allait enfin lui avouer ses sentiments, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite alors que Legolas s'était déclaré depuis l'affaire du Tatsu. Donc, elle allait lui dire "je t'aime" mais il y eut du mouvement dans la clairière.

- Sorsha! Legolas! cria Aragorn en descendant de son cheval et en se dirigeant vers eux. Vous n'avez rien? Mais que c'est il passé? C'était le Tatsu?

- Question 1: Ca va à peu prés! Question 2: Les nazgûl. Question 3: Non, c'était la Princesse Exilée.

Gimli et Eomer poufferent de rire en entendant la réponse de Sorsha. Pour du conçis, on ne pouvait faire mieux. Aragorn lui était plutôt inquiet. Les Nazgûl étaient les pires ennemis qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer car ils étaient immortels. Sauron devait vraiment en vouloir à la vie de Sorsha.

- Allez rentrons! Tenez! On a croisé Eorl sur le chemin!

Legolas aida Sorsha à grimper et monta à son tour derrière. Les cinq compères regagnerent Edoras tandis que Sorsha racontait tout en détail.

Un soir aprés l'attaque des neuf spectres, alors que Legolas et Sorsha regagnaient leur chambre, elle fit un détour dansla cuisine. Elle prit un gros pot de miel, des graines de pavot, et du poivre. Legolas la regarda amusé:

- Une recette nocturne de chez vous peut être!

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire! Un plat qui s'appelle vengeance, et qui se mange froid!

Elle attendit que tout Meduseld s'endorme. Enfin, on moucha la dernière chandelle qui s'éteignit en s'évaporant dans une fumée grisâtre. Plus personne dans les couloirs, tous dormaient. Le marchand de sable était passé.

- C'est l'heure ! murmura Sorsha et elle sortit discrètement de sa chambre, ses ingrédients sous lebras. Elle arriva sans mal devant la porte de la chambre d'Eowyn. Elle eut uninstant peur d'y trouver son frère. Non, Aragorn aime Arwen ! pensa t elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte sans faire de bruit. Eowyn était seule et dormait paisiblement. Sorsha avança vers elle et eut un sourire machiavélique.

Elle déversa tout le pot de miel sur la chevelure blonde y ajoutant les petites graines noires. Eowyn remua uninstant. Sorsha eut très peur qu'elle ne se réveille, mais grâce aux Valars, il n'en fut rien. Enfin, elle fit tomber du poivre sous le nez de la jeune femme et s'en alla discrètement. Elle sortit et regarda par le trou de la serrure le délicieux spectacle au parfum de vengeance:

Eowyn éternua tout ce qu'elle put avant de se rendre compte que sa chevelure était complètement poisseuse et emmêlé, pleine de noeuds et de granules. Ses draps n'étaient pas en meilleur état. Elle sentit le miel qui découlait dans son cou. Elle devint livide. Sorsha se retint pour ne pas rire, pour ne pas trahir ainsi sa présence. Eowyn hurla, et par la porte latérale, sa chambrière affolée arriva. Sorsha retourna à sa chambre, satisfaite, un sourire angélique sur les lèvres. Legolas ne dormait pas, il l'attendait. Il la regarda se déshabiller, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- J'ose espérer que le cri d'Eowyn n'est pas de votre fait?

- Un cri? Quel cri? Je n'ai rien entendu! Répondit elle avec un sourire ingénu ;

L'elfe savait qu'elle mentait, cela se lisait comme sur un livre mais après tout c'était entre Eowyn et Sorsha, il n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se glissa dans le lit et enleva sachemise. Legolas la savait nue entre les draps. Il eu un sourire carnassier et sa tunique rejoint prestement celle de la jeune femme.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Sorsha arriva de bonne humeur, chose extrêmement rare, car elle était d'habitude grognon. Elle salua ses compagnons, puis:

- Bonjour Eowyn! Bien dormi? Mais quelle superbe chevelure aujourd'hui!!! cria t elle la bouche en coeur.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Sorsha s'approcha et murmura:

- Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent!

Elle s'assit prés de Merry et croqua dans une large tartine de pain beurré. Aragorn la dévisageait:

- Non, fit il en écarquillant les yeux, comprenant enfin ce qui s'était passé, faisant le lien entre l'air ravi de Sorsha, celui dépité d'Eowyn et le cri de cette nuit.

- Et si! répondit sa soeur en avalant sa bouchée.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, dépité par la gaminerie de sa soeur et se leva pour aller surveiller les montagnes, comme tous les matins.

- Les feux!!! Les feux d'alarmes de Minas Tirith sont allumés! Le Gondor a besoin d'aide! hurla Aragorn en pénétrant dans la salle du trône.

Il en était parti voila une dizaine de minutes. Tout le monde était encore en train de manger.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur le roi Théoden. Seul lui pouvait prendre la décision d'entrer en guerre et de se battre aux côté du Gondor. De longues secondes passèrent. Qu'allait dire Théoden? Quelle allait être sa décision? Allait il fuir à nouveau ?

- Et le Rohan répondra! s'écria il. Réunissez les Rohirrims!

Les membres de la Communauté sourirent de soulagement. La guerre était enfin déclarée ! Et ils allaient la gagner !

Aragorn se rapprocha de ses amis.

- Eomer part chercher des hommes du Rohan, afin de compléter l'effectif. Dans queques jours, nous serons à la Citadelle, expliqua t il. Allons seller nos chevaux! Nous partons sur l'heure. Plus vite nous y serons, meilleur sera l'avenir du Gondor.

Sorsha partit dans sa chambre, récupéra ses maigres effets personnels et rejoignit ses compagnons au niveau des écuries. Ils n'y étaient pas encore. Ils n'allaient pas tarder, pensa t elle. Elle allait accrocher son baluchon sur Hasufel, le cheval de Legolas.

- Attendez, Demoiselle Sorsha!

Elle se retourna. Théoden lui tendit les rênes d'un cheval à la robe isabelle.

- Tenez! Elle est pour vous. Elle s'appelle Eorl. Le Rohan vous remercie de combattre à ses côtés, Princesse.

- Oh merci, dit elle en s'inclinant. Elle est magnifique !

Théoden s'en alla donner ses derniers ordres.

Legolas s'approcha d'elle; posant son menton sur son épaule, et entourant sa taille.

- C'est un grand honneur!

Sorsha lui sourit et caressa la tête de la jument.

- Bonjour ma belle!

Sorsha tenta d'apprivoiser Eorl, en lui parlant doucement, tandis que Legolas la sellait. La jeune femme était ravie d'avoir une jument à elle. Elle adorait les animaux et elle devait avouer que ses deux matous lui manquaient énormément, même si elle les avait retrouvé sous une autre forme. Eorl, pensa t elle, je t'aime déjà !

Dehors, Aragorn s'entretenait avec Eowyn qui sellait son cheval, en attendant ses compagnons.

- Voyagerez vous avec nous?

- Jusqu'au campement. C'est une tradition pour les femmes de la cour de faire leurs adieux aux hommes.

Tandis qu'Aragorn découvrait l'épée qu'elle avait cachée sous une couverture, elle changea de sujet, faisant diversion:

- Les hommes ont trouvé leur capitaine. Ils vous suivront dans la bataille, jusque dans la Mort.

Le sujet de l'épée dissimulée ne fut pas abordé. La jeune femme s'éloigna lorsque les compagnons d'Aragorn s'approchaient. Enfin, elle fuyait plutôt sa sœur, leur relation ne s'étantguère améliorée. Elle s'était même dégradée depuis « l'accident » du pot de miel.

- Qu'est qu'elle vous racontaitencore? Elle peut pas vous ficher la paix ? demanda Sorsha en fixant sa rivale.

Aragorn sourit. Sa soeur avait toujours un oeil sur lui. Tous les cavaliers étaient réunis pour partir vers Dunharrow .

La grande bataille de ce temps aurait bientôt lieu. Une bataille contre Sauron, l'ennemi des peuples libres. Une bataille pour la Liberté, pour la Justice, pour l'Amour et l'Amitié.

- Pour le seigneur et pour la terre! cria Eomer avant de talonner sa monture. Il menait les hommes avec brio.

Il ferait certainement un grand roi, pensa Sorsha.

Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli voyageaient aux coté de Théoden. Sorsha et Merry était un peu plus loin, en arrière, ayant moins d'aisance à cheval. Cette vitesse tranquille leur permettait de parler et de garder le moral.

- Je suis un écuyer du Rohan maintenant Princesse. Le Roi Théoden lui-même m'a adoubé ! répétait il sans cesse. Je vous protégerai!

- J'y compte bien! répondait elle en riant.

Eorlétait plutôt docile. Sorsha était ravie de la monter. Elle en était déjà gaga, comme avec tous ses animaux d'ailleurs. Elle se penchait à son oreille et lui murmurait des mots gentils.

- Dites Sorsha?

Elle tourna la tête versMerry.

- Oui? Qu'y a t il?

- Vous avez peur? De la Mort, des dangers?

- Le danger? Quel danger? Je me rie du danger! Ahaha! dit elle en se rappelant une réplique qu'elle adorait, lors de son enfance sur Terre (*) . Puis, elle redevint sérieuse.

- Pour tout vous dire Merry, je suis morte de trouille. Si je pouvais, j'irais me cacher dans un trou en attendant la fin. Je n'ai pas seulement peur de mourir, ou d'être blessée, j'ai aussi peur de n'être pas celle que vous croyez. Si je ne suis pas la Princesse exilée? Ou si rien ne se passe? Et je suis également terrifié de vous perdre, toi Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf...

- Et Legolas? rajouta Merry, curieux.

- Jetremble encore plus pour lui que pour moi!

- Je ne m'en fais pas pour lui. Il est doué, il ne se fera pas tuer par un stupide orque. Et pour le reste, je suis sûr que vous allez vaincre l'armée de Sauron. Je crois en vous, Princesse Sorsha.

- Merci, Meriadoc, écuyer du Rohan.

A cesmots, Merry repartit de plus belle dans son histoire de sauver le monde, et de protéger tout le monde. Sorsha ne cessait de se demander ce qui allait se passer lors de sa confrontation avec l'armée de Sauron. Etait elle vraiment la princesse exilée ? Comment allait elle vaincre l'armée ? Quoiqu'elle avait bien "vaincu" les Nazgûl. On verra bien pensa t elle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au campement, ou seulement six milles lances les attendaient. Aragorn savait que ce ne serait pas assez pour percer les lignes du Mordor. Théoden lui assura que d'autres viendraient. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps ! Ils devaient rejoindre la capitale du Gondor au plus vite ! Le départ serait pour l'aube.

Un peu plus loin, Sorsha n'arrivait pas à maintenir Eorl tranquille. Elle était agitée, hennissait et se cabrait pour un rien. Legolas dût intervenir et lui parler en elfique. La jument s'apaisa enfin.

Eomer arriva et rejoignit le couple. Legolas voulait comprendre pourquoi l'atmosphère de ce lieu était si lourde :

- Les hommes sont silencieux. Les chevaux agités.

- La tension monte à l'ombre de la montagne, expliqua Eomer.

- Cette route là, où conduit elle? demanda Gimli, qui vint se joindre à la conversation, en regardant un passage étroit, brumeux, qui semblait se perdre dans la montagne.

- Gimli, à l'avenir, évitez de poser des questions sur des lieux qui font aussi peur. Maintenant, je suis sure qu'il va falloir passer par là, gronda Sorsha.

- C'estla Route de Dimholt, la route sous la montagne. Aucun de ceux qui s'y sont aventuré n'en sont revenus. Cette montagne est maléfique!

- Sans blague! On l'aurait pas deviné. C'est toujours les mêmes histoires! Pfff!

Aragorn s'était avancé versla route maudite et la regardait d'un oeil inquiet. Il semblait comme hypnotisé par le chemin, comme si quelqu'un l'appelait.

- On va pas passé par là, hein? demanda Sorsha, le tirant de son rêve éveillé.

- Je ne pense pas!

- Mais ça veut pas dire non ça! Ca veut dire peut être! Et moi je veux un « non », ferme et définitif!

Aragorn s'éloigna sans mot dire, laissant Sorsha inquiète en face de ce chemin peu plaisant.

Le soir tomba. Tous terminait de se préparer pour la bataille qui aurait lieu dés leur arrivé sur les champs du Pelennor. Dans une tente, Eowyn s'occupait du jeuneécuyer Merry.

Une fois qu'elle eut posé le casque sur sa tête, elle le contempla, tandis qu'il s'exerçait avec une lame émoussée. Ils sortirent et la jeune femme le poussait en avant, vers les forges. Il ne pourrait pas tuer beaucoup d'orques avec une lame qui ne tranchait rien. A coté, Gimli, Eomer et Sorsha se réchauffer auprès du feu. Les nuits étaient fraîches à cette altitude.

- Tu ne devrais pas l'encourager! s'écria Eomer, en parlant du Hobbit.

- Et toi tu ne devrais pas douter de lui! répliqua t elle sur le même ton.

- Je ne doute pas de son courage, mais de la portée de son bras.

Cette réponse fit rire un de ses hommes assis à côté de lui. Mais Sorsha elle, ne riait pas. Comment pouvait il oser se moquer de tant de courage ?

- Merry a autant de raison d'aller à la guerre que vous, Eomer! dit Sorsha. C'est également son monde!

Elle regarda Eowyn:

- Merci de l'avoir habillé et armé! Avec votre équipement, il est le plus merveilleux des écuyers du Rohan !

Eowyn inclina la tête puis se rapprocha de sa tente :

- Pourquoi ne pourrait il pas se battre pour ceux qu'il aime?

- Tu en sais aussi peu sur la guerre que cehobbit! fit Eomer, en se levant, devenant plus féroce. Il aura peur, et il s'enfuira. La guerre est le domaine des hommes, Eowyn!

Sorsha se leva et se rangea aux côtés de la jeune femme blonde.

- Vous êtes un peu machos, hein?

Eomer se rassit en levant les yeux au ciel. Les deux femmes, qui étaient pourtant en guerre froide, se regardèrent longtemps et finalement, se sourirent. Elle partageait la même tendresse pour Merry. Eowyn regagna sa tente et Sorsha partit à la recherche de Legolas. Elle avait envie de se lovait dans ses bras, de l'entendre lui parler en elfique, besoin de lui, tout simplement.

Elle vit soudain Aragorn qui allait à grand pas dans le campement, se dirigeant vers la tente de Théoden. Cela devait être important, en pleine nuit! Intriguée, elle le suivit et à sa hauteur lui prit la main. Il lui sourit.

- Théoden me fait quérir. Allez, venez donc avec moi, petite curieuse! Vos yeux me disent que vous en mourrez d'envie!

Ils entrèrent dans la tente. Théoden était avec une personne qui se cachait sous le capuchon de sa cape. Il se retira presque dés leur arrivée, laissant l'inconnu se présenter lui même. Enfin, il se leva et se découvrit.

- Seigneur Elrond! fit Aragorn, en s'agenouillant avec respect.

- Vous! s'écria Sorsha. Alors, vous tombez bien! Parce que j'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire! Et préparez vous, ma liste de doléances va être méga longue!

Elrond sourit en pensant que la jeune princesse n'avait pas changé et avait toujours le même caractère capricieux.

- Après, Sorsha. Pour l'heure, je viens de la part d'une personne que j'adore!

Arwen! pensèrent en choeur le frère et la sœur qui aimait l'étoile du soir d'un amour diffèrent mais très fort.

- Arwen est mourante! Elle ne survivra pas longtemps au Mal qui se répand du Mordor. Les forces de l'étoile du soir diminuent autant que grandit le pouvoir de Sauron. La vie d'Arwen est désormais lié au destin de l'anneau. La fin est proche.

- Ce ne sera pas notre fin mais celle de Sauron! s'écria Aragorn, avec colère, lui qui ne pensait plus qu'à la vie d'Arwen, l'amour de sa vie.

- La guerre vous attend mais pas la victoire!

- Et si vous êtes venu nous casser le moral, fallait rester chez vous mon pote! dit rageusement Sorsha, les bras croisés. Savoir Arwen au plus mal lui fendait le cœur.

Elrond ne l'écouta pas. Il apprit à Aragorn que non seulement les armées de Sauron marchaient vers Minas Tirith mais qu'en secret, une force attaquerait par le fleuve.

- Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux! Vous avez grand besoin d'hommes!

- Sans blague! Vous avez réussi a planter des arbres à guerriers, vous? Fallait le dire! On serait venu se servir chez vous!

Elrond lui lança un regard courroucé. Son cynisme ne lui plaisait pas.

- Il n'y en a pas des hommes! cria Aragorn, désespéré.

- Il y a ceux qui demeurent dans la montagne.

Sorsha blêmit, Aragorn aussi.

- Des meurtriers, des traîtres! Vous les enrôleriez pour se battre? Ils ne croient en rien! Ils n'obéissent à personne!

- Ils obéiront au roi et à la princesse du Gondor! dit Elrond en levant l'épée Anduril, forgée avec les fragments de Narsil, contredisant Aragorn, qui s'approcha et se saisit de l'épée.

- Sauron n'aura pas oublié l'épée d'Elendil! La lame brisée doit retourner à Minas Tirith.

- Aragorn, Sorsha, ceux qui maîtrisent cette épée peuvent rassembler une armée plus meurtrière que toute celle qui ont foulé cette terre! Oubliez le Rôdeur! Devenez celui que vous deviez être. Sorsha, rappelez vous qui vous êtes.

Quelques secondes passèrent, permettant à Aragorn et à Sorsha de méditer ce qui avait été dit. Aragorn savait qu'il ne pourrait plus longtemps nier sa lignée et son destin. De plus, la vie d'Arwen était en danger. Sorsha était partagée en deux : ne pouvait elle pas être les deux Sorsha à la fois ? La fashionista de la Terre, capricieuse, habitué au confort, mais honnête, généreuse et la Princesse Exilée, fille de Galadriel et d'Arathorn, destinée à vaincre l'armée de Sauron ? Passer d'un monde à un autre était épuisant tant physiquement que mentalement.

- Prenez la route de Dimholt.

Les yeux de Sorsha s'écarquillèrent!

- Gimli!!! Je vais le tuer!!!!

Puis elle s'approcha d'Elrond :

- Je ne comprends plus tout. Je croyais que c'était à moi de vaincre l'armée de Sauron? Alors, à quoi je sers maintenant?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas! Votre heure va venir. Plus rapidement que ce que vous pensez!

- Mouais. J'espere que j'ai pas atterri ici pour rien, moi! dit elle. Dites a Arwen que je pense très fort a elle et qu'il me tarde de la revoir.

Elle sortit, pour aller chercher Eorl et Arod:

- "Prenez la route de Dimholt!" il en a des bonnes celui là! pffff! L'entendirent ils râler tandis que la conversation déviait sur elle.

- Seigneur Elrond, je suis inquiet pour Sorsha. Elle est possédée par le Tatsu. D'ici deux combats, elle mourra. Et si elle n'est pas condamnée par le Tatsu, dite moi qu'elle survivra à Sauron. Je ne supporterais pas de la voir mourir. Legolas ne le supportera pas plus que moi.

- Elle vivra, si le Tatsu ne la tue pas. Cette possession n'était pas prévue. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il faut préparer Legolas à se détacher d'elle. Si Sauron est vaincu, Sorsha devra partir.

- Partir? Mais où ? Que voulez vous dire?

- Elleest promise à un autre, Aragorn. Telle était le prix à payer pour qu'elle rentre en Terre duMilieu. Sorsha ne sera pas libre de sa Destinée.

Aragorn était horrifié. Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait ? Que se tramait il ? Que voulait on faire à sa sœur ?

- Mais Elrond, je...?

- Nous verrons cela plus tard, Estel. Pour l'heure, vous devez défendre Minas Tirith.

Elrond s'en fut, laissant Aragorn, incrédule et malheureux, tant pour l'avenir d'Arwen que pour celui de sa soeur.

(*) Alors? A qui appartient cette réplique? Qui va trouver?

**_Sinon, qu'avez vous pensé du chapitre?_ **


	20. Chapitre 18

Disclaimer :

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

**Réponse aux rewiews :** Parce que j'en ai eu pleins, et que je suis trop contente ! ;D

Dahud

**j'adore cette fic, elle se lit comme on boit du petit lait^^** Merci ! C'est gentil ça !

**l'histoire de Sorsha s'insert bien dans l'histoire de la Communauté.** Oui, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que tout concorde ! **par contre, j'ai aucune idée à qui elle sera destinée...** Moi je sais ! **et je dois dire que j'attends TRES impatiemment la suite^^ **La voilà !!!

**vraiment très bonne histoire** J'aime lire ça ! ^^ **malgré quelques fautes d'orthographe^^ (mais c'est pas grave tant qu'on comprend!^^)**Gloups ! Pardon! Je vais relire tout ça dés que j'aurais tout poster ! Et tout corriger ! J'ai tendance à moins voir les fautes sur l'ordi que sur mon papier…

**PS : petite question, à quel moment Galadriel a t elle eu Sorsha? parce qu'elle a pas pu l'avoir après que Gilraen aie eu Aragorn (Arathorn était mort...) ou alors le temps s'écoule différemment sur la terre du Milieu et sur la terre?** Question très intéressante sur laquelle j'ai moi-même longtemps psychoté ! Galadriel a eu Sorsha avant le mariage d'Arathorn et de Gilraen. Donc avant la naissance d'Aragorn. Sorsha est en réalité la sœur aînée d'Aragorn mais lorsqu'elle a été envoyée sur Terre, le déroulement du temps n'étant pas le même (je suis sure que c'est comme ca ! ne me contredisez pas! mdr!) elle reviens avec moins d'années qu'Aragorn, donc elle apparaît comme sa jeune sœur, alors qu'elle est « théoriquement » plus vieille que lui ! J'espère que c'est clair. Pour moi, ca l'est ! ^^

Tweetounette :

**Mais quelle s...pe cette Eowyn, elle m'insupporte avec ses airs de saintes nitouches et sa jalousie, Oui, idem ! ah j'ai hâte que Sorsha lui mette une baffe!** Ce sera mieux qu'une baffe ! **Et qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à être la catin de Legolas? S'il y avait un casting je suis sûre que ce serait pas le nombre de candidate qui manquerait! **Prem's ! Prnez votre ticket les filles! ^^**Encore un super chapitre, j'adore quand les protagonistes sont ivres et qu'ils se lachent un peu!** Inspiré de la scène de la version longue, qui me semblait un poil trop triste ! Contente que tu ais aimé !

**LE ROI LION! Nala le dit à Simba avant de combattre son oncle Scar (c'est mon enfance ce dessin animé j'ai 26 ans)!** Yes !!! Correct ! J'ai 24 ans et je crois que ce dessin animé en a marqué plus d'un ! **Et d'ailleurs je me demande si le coup de bâton de Gandalf dans le chapitre précédent n'a pas aussi quelque chose à voir avec le coup de bâton que reçoit Simba du singe...** Euh, non, ou alors, j'ai fait le lien inconsciemment !  
**Génialissime moment les Nazguls! J'adore ça, quels bandes d'idiots ces spectres!** Grave !  
**Le coup du pot de miel c'est encore mieux qu'une baffe! surtout que je suis pas certaine qu'en terre du milieu les produits démêlants loreal**(beurk!) je prefere: Melvita (marque non testée sur les animaux) **existent lol** Et oui ! « Pauvre » Eowyn !  
**ATTENDS QUOI? Promise? A qui? il faut toujours que les héros de ces histoires qui sont amoureux de surcroit rencontrent tout un tas de problèmes, mais c'est comme ça qu'on les aime ces histoires!** Ben oui, sinon, c'est trop facile !  
**Bon résumons, j'adore ta fic, j'ai super hâte de lire la suite, il y a la guerre contre Sauron, la princesse exilée qui doit maitriser ses pouvoirs et vit dans un monde dont elle ne connait rien, de plus elle est possédé par un esprit qui pourrait la tuer, elle est tombée amoureuse du beau, merveilleux, charismatique, viril, sexy Legolas (j'en fais trop? Non Non !), qui est lui aussi amoureux d'elle mais il est immortel et prince et pas elle et elle, elle est promise? Je ne me lasse pas de cette histoire, j'adore!** Chouette ! Bonne continuation, bizz à bientôt

MAYA :

**J'ai trouvé ton histoire plutôt originale, elle change de celles que l'on peut déjà connaître.** Alors, j'ai réussi mon objectif ! Cool ! **J'aime beaucoup tes personnages, mais je crois que certaines scènes mériteraient d'être plus détaillées.** Oui, tu as certainement raison. J'essaierais d'y remédier en même temps que mes fautes ! **Mais ça c'est mon opinion! En tout cas, je dois te dire que j'ai hâte de lire la suite!** La voilà ! :D

Ben :

**La réplique je crois que c'est le Roi Lion!(Simba)** Yes ! You are the Winner !  
**J'adore ta fic continue comme ça (J'adore Sorsha^^)** Merci ! Moi aussi je l'aime bien Sorsha ! On s'est bien marré toute les deux ! :D  
**Je l'ai découverte hier et j'ai tout lu d'un coup!** Whaouu ! Merci de tant d'intérêt !

Superlils

**Hey, toujours fan!** Tant mieux ! Bonne nouvelle ! ;D  
**J'attend la suite avec impatience XD** Voilà !

Les enfantsdugondor: merci pour vos rewiews! Je les adore!!!

**Chapitre 18 :**

Les chevaux étaient prêts. Sorsha était déjà sur Eorl qui n'avait toujours pas récupérée sa douceur et son calme. Elle lui parlait doucement, tentant de la calmer. Aragorn terminait d'attacher la selle d'Arod, sans dire un mot. Eowyn surgit dans la nuit:

- Pourquoi faites vous cela? La guerre s'étend à l'est! Vous ne pouvez partir à l'aube de la bataille !

- Oh, Eowyn! soupira Aragorn.

- Nous avons besoin de vous ici !

- Pourquoi êtes vous venue ?

- Vous l'ignorez donc ?

Sorsha levait les yeux au ciel. Oh la barbe ! C'était bien le moment pour se déclarer tiens ! Néanmoins, elle fit taire sa langue fourchue et s'écarta, de manière à ce qu'ils soient tranquilles pour cette conversation si intime. Mais sa curiosité fut la plus forte, et elle s'écarta de manière à ne pas perdre un simple mot du dialogue. Après tout, cela pouvait être fort intéressant !

- Ce n'est qu'une ombre et qu'une pensée que vous aimez! Je ne puis vous offrir ce que vous recherchez!

Elle s'écarta en arrière, perdue, tandis que les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- J'ai souhaité votre bonheur dés que je vous ai vue! tenta Aragorn, en lui caressant la joue.

En son for intérieur, Sorsha faisait la danse de la joie ! Eowyn venait de se prendre un magistral vent. Aragorn aimait Arwen et ne la tromperait jamais ! Nananananère ! Cependant, le visage triste de la jeune rohirrim calma sa joie cruelle. Ce n'était pas drôle de se faire jeter. La pauvre, finit elle par penser. Puis un sourire s'installa sur son visage : je l'avais prévenue ! Bah, elle est jeune, elle en trouvera bien un autre !

- Sorsha, allons y ! Partons ! ordonna Aragorn, la tirant ainsi de ses pensées.

Ils avancèrent vers le chemin sous la montagne qui paraissait toujours aussi peu entraînant. Ce chemin fichait vraiment la frousse. De nuit, c'était encore pire ! Sorsha et Eorl avançaient à reculons. Elles n'avaient aucune envie de passer par là. Pour voir des morts en plus ! O rage, ô désespoir ! pensèrent la jeune femme et sa jument.

A quelques mètres de l'entrée de la route, ils croisèrent Gimli qui les interrogea:

- Où comptez vous donc aller?

- Ah non! Pas cette fois! s'écria Aragon. Vous restez Gimli!

- Je vous donne ma place ! offrit généreusement la jeune femme sous l'œil dépité de son frère.

- Ignoriez vous tout de l'opiniâtreté des nains? rajouta Legolas, surgissant par derrière, tenant les rênes d'Hasuefel.

- Il faut l'accepter, nous venons avec vous l'ami! conclut Gimli.

Aragorn, sourit. Il avait de la chance d'avoir des amis comme eux.

Legolas se rapprocha de Sorsha:

- Vous vouliez partir sans moi mon amour?

- Ben en fait, je n'y vais pas de mon plein gré! Je suis plutôt contrainte et forcée si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi... D'ailleurs, Gimli, j'aurais deux mots à vous dire!

Tandis qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres de la route de Dimholt, ils entendirent sur leur passage les murmures désespérés des soldats:

- Mais c'est Aragorn et la Princesse Exilée? Où partent ils?

- Pourquoi s'en vont t ils la veille de la bataille?

- Ils nous abandonnent ! On est perdus !

Théoden calma les esprits en affirmant que leurs heures étaient venues et que demain, tout le monde partirait pour la bataille même si la mort les y attendait.

Le petit groupe avançait sans se retourner. Sorsha était nerveuse, bien que Legolas soit monté avec elle et collait son corps souple contre le sien, cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule. "Une armée maudite", avait dit Legolas. Il lui avait raconté leur histoire. Une histoire à faire froid dans le dos : « On l'appelle le Chemin des Morts, et cette montagne est Dwimorberg, la Montagne Hantée. Ici, résident les Morts. Du temps de leur vivant, il y a trois mille ans, les Hommes des Montagnes prêtèrent serment au dernier roi du Gondor. Ils lui jurèrent allégeance, promettant de l'aider au combat. Mais quand l'heure fut venue, quand le Gondor eut besoin de leur aide, ils s'enfuirent, disparaissant dans les ténèbres de la montagne. Alors, Isildur les maudit, souhaitant qu'ils n'aient aucun répit jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leur serment. »

- Mon dieu, faites qu'ils ne soient pas trop fâchés que l'on pénètre dans leur territoire! déclara Sorsha

Ils parvinrent enfin devant une sorte d'entrée. Les lieux étaient devenus plus sombres, plus lugubres.

- La chaleur de mon sang semble s'être dérobée!

- Ca c'était une métaphore pour dire: "j'ai peur!", constata Sorsha en souriant.

- Une quoi? Peur moi? Voyons ! Je n'ai peur de rien! Je suis un nain !

Sorsha, Legolas et Aragorn se jetèrent un clin d'oeil complice, devant la mauvaise foi évidente de Gimli.

"La voie est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts. Les morts la gardent. La voie est close", traduit Legolas. C'était l'inscription gravée sur la pierre, entouré de crânes, au dessus d'une sorte d'entrée, de passage, sombre, sans fond. En un mot, lugubre au possible.

- Ca c'est de l'accueil! dit Sorsha. Ça marche mieux qu'un " attention, chien méchant!". Sur moi, en tout cas, ça marche : je rentre pas là dedans !

- Oh si tu vas y entrer, et nous allons tous passer par là! ordonna Aragorn en se rapprochant de la cavité.

Les chevaux s'échappèrent dans un hennissement, contrevenant ainsi à l'ordre du rôdeur.

- Arod!!! Eorl!! Hasuefel !!! crièrent ils ensemble. Sans succès. Ils galopaient. Les chevaux n'avaient pas envie de rentrer là dedans. Et Sorsha les comprenait à trois cent pour cent.

Aragorn passa en premier entrant avec bravoure dans le trou:

- Je ne crains pas la Mort!

Legolas s'engouffra à son tour. Gimli et Sorsha se regardaient hésitants et pas très rassurés.

- Voila bien une chose inouïe! Un elfe accepterait d'aller sous terre, et un nain ne l'oserait pas!

Il se dandina sur place. Il regarda Sorsha.

- Moi je crains la mort, déclara t elle dans une grimace.

Finalement, Gimli se décida à passer la porte. Son orgueil fut plus fort que la peur. Sorsha se retrouvait toute seule. Elle s'avança vers la porte. Il faisait sombre, froid. Elle ne distinguait rien, pas la silhouette de ses amis, ni le son de leurs voix.

Non, je rentre pas la dedans, pensa t elle. Elle décida de faire demi tour. Elle retrouverait tout le monde à Minas Tirith, Voila tout. Elle avait à peine fait deux mètres en direction du campement que quelque chose se posa sur son épaule:

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh! hurla t elle.

- Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller?

- Euh, à Minas Tirith? répondit elle la bouche en coeur.

- Oui, ben le raccourci, c'est par là! dit Aragorn en la poussant vers la porte.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin à la pénombre. C'était encore plus terrifiant vu de l'intérieur. Elle n'en menait pas large. Legolas se rapprocha et la serra contre lui:

- Reste prés de moi! lui ordonna t il en lui serrant la main. Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et calqua ses mouvements sur ceux de l'elfe.

Ils avançaient doucement

- Qu'est ce que vous voyez Legolas? demanda Gimli .

- Je vois des formes d'hommes. Et de chevaux. Et de pâles étendards semblables à des lambeaux de nuages. Les morts nous suivent.

- Et, ils ont l'air gentils? dit Sorsha en serrant encore plus fort la main de l'elfe, tendit qu'un étrange brouillard les envelopper. C'étaient les morts !

Gimli soufflait dans tous les sens pour les dissiper. Sorsha aurait bien rigolé, si elle n'avait pas aussi peur.

- Ne regardez pas en bas! s'exclama Aragorn.

Sorsha ne put s'en empêcher: des os, des têtes de morts...qui craquaient à chacun de leurs pas. Beurk ! Elle hurla. Legolas lui mit la main sur la bouche.

- Chuut! Je suis là!

Ils se mirent à courir et arrivèrent enfin dans une grande salle de pierre, très sombre. Au milieu, de grande portes. Puis une crevasse profonde. Un voix d'outre tombe se fit entendre:

- Qui pénètre dans mon domaine?

Un fantôme au sens propre apparut. Sorsha crût qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Son cadavre était en putréfaction. Verdâtre et ragoûtant à souhait. C'était infâme à voir!

- Une personne à qui vous devez allégeance! s'exclama fièrement Aragorn

- Les Morts ne tolèrent pas que les vivants passent! cracha le fantôme.

- Vous me tolérerez moi!

- Euh nous! Vous nous tolérerez NOUS! rectifia Sorsha. Répète Aragorn!

Le fantôme hurla de rire. Un rire machiavélique qui leur glaça le sang. Des milliers de fantômes apparurent. Sortant de partout et nulle part à la fois. En moins de deux secondes, il y en avait partout. Heureusement que Legolas tenait fermement le bras de Sorsha car elle faillit s'évanouir d'effroi.

- La voie est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts. Les morts la gardent, dit le roi fantôme.

D'autres spectres étaient arrivés. Le petit groupe était désormais encerclé. "La voie est close!" ne cessait il de répéter inlassablement.

- Maintenant, vous aller mourir! menaça t il.

Tandis qu'il s'avançait vers Sorsha, la main tendue, Legolas décocha une flèche qui le transperça de part et d'autre, sans le blesser ni le tuer, sans même qu'il la sentit. A peine s'en était il rendue compte. Ils ne craignaient pas les armes des mortels. Invulnérables. Ca commence à sentir le roussi ! pensa Sorsha.

- Je vous somme d'accomplir votre serment! tonna Aragorn.

- Euh, les énerve pas s'il te plait! s'écria Sorsha.

- Il n'y a que le roi du Gondor qui puisse me l'ordonner!

Le fantôme s'avança vers Aragorn et tenta d'abattre sa lame sur son crâne.

Mon dieu, pensa Sorsha, il va se faire tuer !

Contre toute attente, Aragorn réussit à contrer la lame du fantôme. Celui-ci resta stupéfait :

- La lame a été brisée!

- Elle a été reforgée!

- Le roi du Gondor! s'écria le fantôme, ne cachant pas sa surprise.

- Et sa princesse! dit Aragorn en s'approchant de sa soeur.

- Euh, tu m'excuses, mais moi je préfère être incognito ici!

Elle se cacha courageusement derrière Legolas. Le fantôme la terrifiait. Et il y avait de quoi !

- Battez vous pour nous! Et regagnez votre honneur! demanda Aragorn, l'épée toujours à la main.

Personne ne répondit, ni le roi, ni ses hommes.

- Que dites vous? demanda t il tandis que leur réponse tardait. Que dites vous?

Sorsha avait enfoui son visage dans la tunique de Legolas. Ils lui faisaient trop peur! Elle allait faire des cauchemars pendant des mois!

- Vous perdez votre temps Aragorn! Ils n'ont pas eu d'honneur dans la vie, ils n'en auront pas plus dans la mort!

- C'est ça, fâchez les Gimli! dit Sorsha en regardant le nain de travers.

Aragorn ne se laissait pas démonter. Il lui fallait le soutient de l'armée maudite pour vaincre l'armée de Sauron qui se dirigeait vers Minas Tirith.

- Je suis l'héritier d'Isildur! Battez vous pour moi! Et je considérerais votre serment comme accompli!

Ils attendaient une réponse qui ne venait pas. Ni oui, ni non, rien. Les Morts ne leur dirent pas un mot concernant la requête. Puis, ils s'évanouirent dans l'ombre comme ils étaient apparus. Aussi rapidement, sans bruit. Plus personne ne leur répondit. Ils s'étaient tous volatilisés. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Quelques pierres tombèrent.

- Un éboulement? questionna Sorsha.

Aragorn se rendit à l'évidence: quelque chose allait leur tomber sur la tête.

- Vite ! Sortons!!!

Des milliers de crânes leur tombaient dessus. C'était et très dangereux, et très dégoûtant. Enfin, ils parvinrent à l'air libre. Mais le spectacle qui les y attendait était affligeant. Des navires aux ordres de Sauron voguaient tandis que s'élevaient des flammes des villages aux alentours. Elrond avait raison, ils ne seraient pas assez. Pas assez en tout cas pour vaincre les ennemis qui menaçaient le Gondor. Et ils n'avaient pas réussi à convaincre l'armée maudite. Tout était fichu... Sauron allait gagner...Le monde tel qu'ils le connaissaient aller être détruit.

Les quatre compagnons étaient dépités. Un souffle froid se fit sentir, venant de l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter, puis soudain, le roi fantôme apparut:

- On se battra!

S'il avait été plus vivant que mort, Sorsha lui aurait sauté au cou! Et seconde condition, si Sorsha était un peu plus courageuse ! L'armée des Morts se battrait, alors, cela voulait dire que tout n'était pas perdu! Il y avait encore de l'espoir. Espoir d'exterminer Sauron à jamais.

A Minas Tirith, la bataille faisait rage. Gandalf menait tant bien que mal les soldats. Il était sur tous les fronts, hurlait de maintenir les rangs. Le Mordor attaquait à grand coup de catapultes. Les Nazgûl chevauchaient leurs dragons et semaient la terreur parmi les soldats. Tout semblait perdu d'avance ! Minas Tirith avait besoin d'aide.

Soudain, alors que Gandalf n'y croyait plus, un cor se fit entendre. C'était le cor du Rohan. Théoden avait répondu à l'appel des feux d'alarme.

Les cavaliers du Rohan arrivaient enfin sur les champs du Pelennor et allaient se battre aux côtés des soldats du Gondor pour la Terre du Milieu.

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas et l'armée des Morts arrivèrent par les flots, dissimulés après avoir massacré l'équipage. L'effet de surprise serait grandiose.

Le Tatsu avait pris possession de Sorsha. Elle portait à nouveau son armure rouge sang, ses tatouages. Cette fois ci, le Tatsu lui avait donné son arc et son épée.

- Protégez la! murmura Legolas avant de se jeter dans la bataille.

Sorsha sentait que tout n'était pas normal dans son corps. Elle voyait mais ne pouvait rien diriger. Elle regarda ses bras et ses jambes.

Sa tenue était totalement différente de celle qu'elle portait depuis plusieurs mois. Le Tatsu, pensa t elle.

Elle se vit fondre sur l'ennemi avec une vitesse et une dextérité déconcertante.

Elle tranchait des têtes, logeait des flèches dans les poitrine des orques, se battait avec fureur. C'était une sensation très étrange de se voir sans gérer ses mouvements. Elle se demanda si elle ne faisait pas un rêve.

- Grisant, hein? entendit elle. Le goût et l'odeur du sang n'ont pas leur pareil.

- Vous êtes le... le Tatsu?

- Bien sur. Qui veux tu que je sois?

- Vous voudriez pas vous concentrer sur le combat plutôt que me faire la conversation? J'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir!

Sorsha faillit croire qu'elle était folle. Mais, en réfléchissant, son existence toute entière l'était, depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Terre Du milieu.

Son regard accrocha une silhouette familière: Eowyn?! Mais que diable faisait elle ici?

Trois orques fonçaient sur elles. Elle ne pourrait pas parer toutes les attaques.

- Je t'en supplie! Aide la! implora t elle le Tatsu.

Il décocha deux flèches qui transpercèrent les orques.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça! Sans doute la nostalgie de devoir bientôt te quitter!

- Oh vous me rendez mon corps? Ca c'est chouette!

Un rire grinçant résonna en elle. Le Tatsu continua de se battre avec rage et puissance.

- Ils ne t'ont rien dit? C'est la meilleure celle là! Ecoute ma jolie, ton corps était bien agréable, mais si je veux retrouver mon compagnon, je dois chercher ailleurs. Et pour cela, je te rendrais ton corps sans vie. C'est la loi. La malédiction du Tatsu.

Sorsha s'éveilla dans un des lits du Gondor. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

- Tu te réveilles enfin! Comment te sens tu mon amour?

- Euh...bien, je crois.

Legolas l'aida à s'asseoir dans le lit.

- Que s'est il passé? Comment ai-je atterri ici ?

L'elfe lui raconta que les hommes avaient réussi à repousser l'ennemi, qu'elle s'était évanouie comme à chaque fois que le Tatsu prenait possession de son corps. Elle se rappela soudainement qu'elle s'était vue combattre, et que le Tatsu lui avait parlé.

Toute la conversation lui revint en mémoire. Elle regarda l'elfe droit dans les yeux, affolée :

- Je... je vais mourir! Il me l'a dit! Legolas, le Tatsu va prendre ma vie!

Elle regarda l'elfe qui ferma les yeux sans dire un mot. Il semblait désespéré.

- Tu le savais? Et tu ne m'as rien dit?

- Ce n'est pas si simple; j'avais encore l'espoir que l'on puisse te délivrer de lui. J'ai encore cet espoir !

Sorsha comprit soudain la réaction extrême de l'elfe au gouffre de Helm, même si elle ne l'excusait pas.

- Je vais mourir. Non! Je ne veux pas! pensa t elle. Je ne veux pas! Elle était désespérée.

Ses compagnons arrivèrent dans sa chambre. Elle fut heureuse de revoir Pippin et Gandalf. Aragorn et Gimli n'avait pas été blessée, elle était soulagée.

Elle les regarda un par un. Merry et Pippin faisait les gais lurons, comme à leur habitude. Elle s'effondra en sanglots. Legolas la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des paroles d'amour.

- Mais qu'a t elle donc? demanda Gimli. On a gagné, elle le sait?

- Le Tatsu lui a tout dit. Elle se sait condamnée, expliqua l'elfe, une boule dans la gorge.

Tous eurent une mine consternée. Ils avaient tous traversé de nombreuse épreuves, plus dangereuse les unes que les autres, ils se battaient pour le bien ensemble. Une véritable amitié s'était tissée entre eux et Sorsha était leur protégée. Ils veillaient tous sur elle, à leur manière. Sa malédiction et sa mort annoncée leur étaient insupportables et injustes.

- N'y a t il pas un moyen, Gandalf? demanda Pippin.

Le magicien secoua la tête négativement. Il expliqua à nouveau la légende du Tatsu. Sa quête. L'espoir de retrouver ce compagnon.

Ils réfléchirent tous un long moment, tentant de percer les mystères de la légende et de sauver ainsi la Princesse Exilée mais qui demeurait avant tout leur amie. Mais le temps leur manquait désespérément…


	21. Chapitre 19

**Disclaimer **:

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 19:

Après l'une des plus grandes batailles de la Terre du Milieu, Aragorn, Gandalf, Eomer, Legolas, Gimli et les hobbits s'étaient réunis. Car s'ils avaient terrassé leur ennemi sur les champs du Pelennor cela ne voulait pas dire que la guerre était terminée. Sauron n'avait pas été vaincu. Et son armée ne l'était pas non plus. Pas encore du moins. Ils s'étaient donc réunis pour décider de la marche à suivre, dans les derniers instants de cette guerre qui semblait ne vouloir jamais s'arrêter. Sauron avait désormais vu qu'il restait du courage aux hommes et qu'ils l'utilisaient contre lui. Hélas, la seule manière de le vaincre reposer sur deux jeunes hobbits. Et la chute de son armée reposait sur Sorsha. Que devaient ils faire ? Ils étaient dans une impasse.

- Frodon est passé au delà de ma vision, déclara Gandalf.

- Si Sauron avait l'anneau, nous le saurions, dit Aragorn. Ce à quoi tout le monde acquiesça. En effet, s'il avait récupéré son précieux, la Terre du Milieu serait déjà ruines à l'heure où ils s'entretenaient.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! répliqua le magicien blanc. Il a subi une défaite, c'est vrai, mais derrière les murs du Mordor notre ennemi se regroupe.

- Eh bien qu'il y reste! Et qu'il y pourrisse ! maugréa Le nain. Pourquoi s'en soucier?

- Parce que dix mille orques se tiennent entre Frodon et la montagne du Destin, répondit Gandalf, attristé par ce constat. Je l'ai envoyé à la mort.

- Non, il y a encore de l'espoir pour Frodon et Sam. Ils ont besoin de temps et d'un chemin sûr pour traverser les plaines de Gorgoroth. Et cela nous pouvons le lui donner.

- Comment cela Aragorn? demanda Legolas.

- En attirant les armées de Sauron, Gimli. En vidant ses terres. Rassemblons toutes nos forces et marchons vers la Porte Noire.

Gimli s'étouffa avec la fumée de sa pipe.

- Nous n'obtiendrons pas la victoire par la force, remarqua Eomer.

- Pas pour nous. Mais nous pouvons donner sa chance à Frodon si l'oeil de Sauron reste braqué sur nous!

Rendons le aveugle en toute autre chose en Mordor.

- Une diversion ! comprit alors l'elfe.

Cependant, qu'allait il arriver à Sorsha ? Le Tatsu allait bientôt la quitter. Il fallait l'empêcher de partir avec eux. Il avait déjà réussi à l'éloigner de ce conseil improvisé, il réussirait bien à la faire rester à Minas Tirith. Même si pour cela, il devait l'attacher à son lit et poster une garnison devant la porte. Il allait tout faire pour la protéger.

- Une mort certaine, une faible chance de succès, mais qu'attendons nous? demanda le nain dans un sourire.

- Sauron soupçonnera un piége. Il ne mordra pas à l'appât, répliqua Gandalf en secouant la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un coup de vent et une voix se fit entendre :

- Oh je crois que si!

Tous se retournèrent, surpris. Sorsha venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Au vu de sa réponse, elle avait entendu toute la conversation. Espionné la conversation serait un terme plus juste.

Legolas soupira. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour qu'elle reste à l'écart de cette réunion! Elle continua, l'air grave :

- Sauron enverra toute son armée. Pour une raison toute simple : il me cherche depuis longtemps. Il m'a traquée et me traque encore. Si je me présente, devant la porte noire, il enverra son armée m'abattre.

- Mais la prophétie? Vous devez vaincre l'armée de Sauron! Alors il ne l'enverra pas! s'écria Pippin

- Sauron ne croit pas à la prophétie. Il me l'a dit. Je n'en ai jamais parlé, mais lors de notre halte chez Galadriel, peu après avoir appris mes origines, une forte douleur s'est emparée de mon esprit, puis un immense œil auréolé de flammes. Sauron venait me parler. Ou plutôt me menacer. Il me dit alors qu'il allait me tuer pour prouver à tous qu'il était invincible et que la prophétie n'était qu'un conte. Néanmoins, me tuer achèvera de faire croire a toute la Terre du Milieu qu'il est le plus fort, le maître. Et que nul ne pourra le contrer.

Elle fit une pause, et les regarda tous, excepté Legolas.

- Si je viens avec vous devant la porte noire, il enverra son armée. Il ne se souciera plus que de moi. Et de rien d'autre. Frodon et Sam auront alors libre accès à la Montagne du Destin et pourront détruire l'Anneau

Le petit groupe d'homme la regardait impassible. Une lueur dans leur yeux montrait qu'ils étaient cependant affolés. Sans se laisser démonter, elle termina sa tirade :

- Mais ce que Sauron ignore, c'est que je porte en moi le Tatsu. La prophétie se réalisera: avec le Tatsu en moi, avec son dernier combat qui libérera sa toute puissance, l'armée de Sauron sera vaincue.

- Non! C'est hors de question! cria Legolas en levant et en tapant violemment ses poings contre la table. Si tu y vas, tu seras condamnée. Et cela, je le refuse!

Personne ne parlait. Sorsha avait certainement raison, mais la victoire impliquait sa mort. Et à cela, personne ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

- Gandalf, vous savez que j'ai raison! Je suis une femme de la Terre du Milieu. Mon retour ici n'est pas un hasard. La Princesse Exilée vaincra l'armée de Sauron et grâce à quatre étoiles nous la reconnaîtrons. Et en Terre du Milieu Liberté régnera, l'anneau sera détruit, la princesse brillera.

- C'est de la folie! s'écria Aragorn.

- Il y forcément un autre moyen! renchérit Merry.

- Nous n'avons plus le temps de trouver un autre moyen. Frodon et Sam risquent de mourir sous les coups de l'ennemi à chaque seconde que nous perdons.

Elle explosa enfin, haussant le ton bien que sa voix devienne de plus en plus hésitante :

- Je vais mourir! Le Tatsu va m'emporter! Alors autant que ma mort serve à quelque chose!

- Mais c'est seulement si tu es exposée à un combat ! tenta l'elfe en la fixant.

Sorsha les regarda tous un par un.

- Pour une seule vie, vous condamneriez des milliers d'autres? Vous condamneriez la Liberté, l'Amour, la Beauté? Merry, Pippin, toute la Comté sera détruite. Eomer, le Rohan ne sera plus qu'un champ de flamme. Aragorn, vous venez de sauver Minas Tirith pour en faire aussi vite la tombe de notre peuple? Frodon aurait parcourut toute la Terre du Milieu, aurait pris tous ces risque pour échouer si prés du but?

Tous savaient qu'elle avait raison. Mais c'était si dur à entendre. Le magicien blanc ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils avaient pris une teinte de tristesse et de mélancolie.

- Rassemblez nos forces! Nous partons dans l'heure ! Frodon doit pouvoir détruire l'Anneau Unique ! s'écria Gandalf en se dressant aux côtés de la jeune femme.

Legolas s'en fut en claquant la porte. Il ne supportait la tournure que prenaient les événements. Aragorn le rattrapa par le bras.

- Legolas! Sorsha ne mourra pas! Mais vous devez renoncer à elle.

- Que dites vous Aragorn?

- Elrond m'a affirmé qu'elle ne tomberait pas sous les coups de Sauron. Mais être ensemble ne sera pas votre destin. Je suis désolé, expliqua le Rôdeur, sans oser avouer que sa soeur était promise à un autre.

- Et pour le Tatsu ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Elrond n'en savait pas plus à ce sujet.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, le rassurant comme il pouvait, affirmant qu'il ne devait pas perdre espoir. Aragorn tentait également de se rassurer ce faisant car la situation et l'avenir de Sorsha devenaient de plus en plus critique….

Sorsha était descendu aux écuries et elle parlait à Eorl, sa jument, cadeau du feu Théoden.

- J'ai si peur, si tu savais; Eorl ma chérie!

Elle s'effondra en sanglot, appuyant son front contre le cou puissant de l'animal.

Elle sentit un main se posait sur son épaule.

- Legolas! dit elle en se jetant dans les bras de l'elfe qui l'accueillit passionnément.

- J'ai peur! Je suis terrifiée! J'ai essayé d'être courageuse devant les autres, mais…je …je….

- Chuutt mon amour! Tout va bien se passait! mentait il. Comment cela pourrait il bien se passait, alors qu'elle allait périr ?

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, partageant sans doute leur dernier baiser y mettant tout leur amour, toute leur tendresse, leurs souvenirs, leurs rêves, puis se hissèrent tous les deux sur Eorl et sortirent des écuries.

Ils traversèrent Minas Tirith. Tout le peuple la regardait partir:

« C'est elle! C'est la Princesse Exilée! » « Elle va se sacrifiée pour nous! » « Elle est si jeune! Si belle! » entendait elle sur son passage.

Legolas la serrait fort contre lui.

Ne pas pleurer! Je ne dois pas pleurer! pensait elle.

Elle rejoignit Aragorn et Gandalf en tête de ligne. Son frère avait revêtu l'armure de Minas Tirith. Elle lui allait à ravir. Le Gondor avait de nouveau son roi. Elle était heureuse pour lui, et pour Arwen qui le rejoindrait certainement bientôt. Il lui tendit le drapeau du Gondor : un fond noir, sur lequel était brodé l'arbre blanc du Gondor. Elle inspira un bon coup, se saisit du drapeau, et le leva vers le ciel.

- Pour la Terre du Milieu et pour le Gondor! cria t elle.

L'armée des derniers peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu avançait fièrement vers la Porte Noire, derrière barrière entre le domaine du bien et celui du mal. Sorsha sentait la peur s'insinuer dans son sang, dans sa chair, dans sa tête. Ils se tenaient enfin devant la Porte Noire. L'endroit était peu accueillant, aride, dévasté, à l'odeur nauséabonde. L'endroit précis de la Terre du Milieu que l'on souhaite éviter, pensèrent les hobbits ainsi que plus de la moitié de l'armée.

- Ce sera bientôt fini! entendit Sorsha. Elle regarda autour d'elle sachant pertinemment que la voix venait de son for intérieur.

Le tatsu!

- Notre dernier combat! Et peut être le plus grand de mon histoire!

- Je...je vais mourir? demanda t elle, connaissant pertinemment la réponse mais espérant malgré tout que les choses se passeraient différemment.

- Certainement. A part si tu peux me dire où est Orochi, mon fidèle compagnon. Mais j'en doute.

- Orochi? balbutia t elle.

Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu. Elle l'avait déjà entendu. Mais pas ici. Sur Terre. Soudain, des images s'imposèrent à elle, un dragon et un fier guerrier. Elle se souvint d'une vieille légende, quasiment un mythe sur Terre. Amatseru, Orochi et... Susanoo.

- Tatsu, ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, n'est ce pas? Ce sont les gens d'ici qui t'ont nommé ainsi?

- Comment sais tu cela? demanda t il sur la défensive.

- Car tu viens de mon monde! Tu es Susanoo! Comment t'es tu retrouvé ici? Tu es un guerrier nippon! Bien sûr, ces symboles étranges sur mon corps lorsque tu t'emparais de moi, ce sont des kanji! N'est ce pas? N'est ce pas ?

- Mais qui es tu donc?

Elle sourit. Legolas la sentait s'agitait devant lui, la température de son corps augmentant légèrement.

- Tu aurais dû poser la question avant, Susanoo. Je suis Sorsha, la Princesse Exilée. Et je te ramène Orochi. Certaine chose ne sont pas uniquement gravé dans la pierre ou sur le parchemin. Cela peut aussi l'être dans la chair ! Orochi est dans ma chair ! Susanoo, il est gravé en moi ! Réveillons le ensemble!

- Orochi...

Tandis que Susanoo s'emparait du corps de Sorsha, que les kanji apparaissaient sur sa peau, que l'armure se moulait à ses muscles, qu'elle se saisissait du sabre, elle se concentrait sur Orochi et sur son tatouage.

- Je sais que c'est toi! Réveille toi! Orochi! Viens ! Viens!

Mais comment révéler ce qui est caché, bon sang? Soudain apparut dans son esprit le visage d'Elrond et elle le vit en train de dévoiler ses étoiles lors du conseil qui la fit appartenir à la Communauté de l'Anneau.

- Mais oui! Bien sur! Muile Orochi! Muile! répéta elle inlassablement jusqu'à ce que quelque chose arrive.

Une douleur effroyable émanait de sa cuisse.

Elle tomba de sa monture sous l'œil affolé de Legolas qui mettait déjà un pied à terre pour l'aider.

- Sorsha ! Ca va ? s'inquiétait Legolas. Les portes noires s'ouvraient lentement.

Non, ça n'allait pas vraiment, elle avait connu des sensations bien plus agréables. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur elle, tandis qu'à genoux sur le sol, elle serrait les dents. Cela chauffait, lui brûlait. Les contours de son tatouage devenaient argentés, puis son corps s'éleva dans les airs, sous l'oeil inquiet de l'armée. Legolas voulut interférer mais il fut arrêté par Merry et Pippin.

- Ayez confiance en elle ! Elle a besoin que l'on croit en elle !

- Mais elle souffre! Regardez son visage!

- C'est la Princesse Exilée ! Son Destin est en marche ! Elle va nous sauver !

Legolas n'en était plus si sûr. Mais les hobbits lui tenait chacun un bras et il ne voulait pas les violenter, alors il se mit à prier de toutes ses forces les Valars et regarda le corps de Sorsha qui voletait, auréolé d'une lumière argenté.

Dans une lueur couleur de lune, le dragon Orochi apparut. Il mesurait au moins trois mètres sans tenir compte de la queue. Tout son corps était recouvert d'écailles, il se mouvait sur quatre pattes et possédait une longue queue. Sur sa tête, deux corne et une crête. Il possédait trois griffes à chacune de ses pattes. Il cracha du feu puis s'inclina devant Sorsha.

- Susanoo, dit le dragon dans un langage que personne ne comprit, Allons y!

Le corps de Sorsha grimpa sur le dragon et ordonna en hurlant vers le Mordor:

- Que le seigneur de la terre noire s'avance! Justice lui sera faite!

Un cavalier approcha. Sa face était recouverte par un casque et ne laissait que voir son immense bouche puante pleine de dents acérées. Aragorn, Gandalf, Eomer, Legolas et Gimli allèrent à sa rencontre. Personne n'entendit ce qu'ils se disaient, mais tous purent voir la tête du représentant de Sauron volait dans les airs, tranchée par Aragorn. Sorsha, enfin Susanoo éclata de rire, tandis qu'il attendait le combat, assis sur la croupe d'Orochi. Les portes noires s'ouvrirent enfin en entier, dévoilant l'armée gigantesque du Mordor, qui entoura bientôt l'armée du Bien. Les soldats faisaient leurs dernières prières. Ils étaient à un contre dix. Comment pouvait il vaincre? L'assaut fut lancé et alors, tous les hommes concentraient leurs derniers espoirs en la Princesse Exilée.

- Orochi, mon ami! C'est l'heure!

Sorsha et Orochi s'élancèrent vers l'ennemi fauchant les têtes et transperçant les armures. Toute l'armée les imita. Sorsha regardait la scène. A l'inverse des dernières fois, elle était consciente. Elle voyait bien que l'armée de Sauron était énorme. Il fallait faire quelque chose.

- Cela peut peut-être marcher ! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

Elle sauta sur le dos d'Orochi et cria:

- Muile!

L'instant suivant, Orochi fut auréolé d'une lumière rougeâtre et se mit à grandir, à grandir tandis que l'une après l'autre, huit têtes et huit queues lui poussèrent.

En quelques minutes, par ses flammes meurtrières, par ses griffes puissantes, il décima l'armée de Sauron qui entourait les soldats. Les flèches ennemies ne pouvaient le blesser tant ses écailles étaient épaisses.

- Regardez! s'écria soudain un hobbit. L'oeil! L'oeil de Sauron s'écroule!

- Frodon a réussi ! Il a détruit l'anneau ! renchérit son cousin.

Le sourire se lut sur tous les visages, tandis qu' Orochi se régalait, faisant souffler ses flammes, et lacérait les orques à coup de griffes et les aplatissaient à coups de queue. Mais si Sauron n'était plus, son armée elle, était encore là. Les hommes continuaient de se battre, toujours de plus en plus nombreux, sans parler des Nazgûls.

Le vent soufflait en bourrasque, les nuages au dessus de leur tête s'entrechoquaient laissant tomber quelques gouttes, la terre trembla. Sorsha sentit que les éléments n'attendaient plus qu'elle. Le même sentiment que lorsqu'elle réussit à se débarrasser des Nazgûl. Elle se concentra, et appela à elle les quatre éléments. Comme lors de l'attaque des Nazgûl, son corps tourbillonna, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses mains, une éblouissante lueur rose en jaillit, enveloppant tout le Mordor. Les hommes furent aveuglés pendant quelques secondes. Ils tentaient tous de protéger leurs yeux avec leurs mains. Les créatures au service de Sauron, orques, trolls, Haradrims, Orientaux, Nazgûls ne supportèrent pas tant de Bien, tant de Beauté, tant de Lumière et tour à tour ils explosèrent. C'était horrible à voir. La porte noire fut repeinte en rouge.

Les hommes de la Terre du Milieu se regardaient incrédules. Sauron était définitivement hors d'état de nuire. L'armée avait été décimée. La prophétie s'était finalement réalisée. Et doublement même : la princesse exilée avait vaincu l'armée de Sauron et avait rendu son compagnon au Tatsu. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Legolas la portait dans ses bras, évanouie mais vivante. A ses cotées, le dragon et le guerrier. Le Tatsu. Tous les regardaient avec humilité et respect. C'était grâce à eux que la Terre du Milieu était libre.

Legolas hissa Sorsha sur Eorl et se glissa derrière elle, la maintenant pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

Soudain, la montagne du Destin entra en éruption. Alors Gandalf partit avec les aigles, chercher Frodon et Sam qui ne devaient pas être loin et qui avaient certainement besoin de secours.


	22. Chapitre 20

**Disclaimer :**

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

**Chapitre 20**

Devant l'entrée de Minas Tirith, Sorsha se tenait devant Susanoo qui avait récupéré son corps. Il n'était pas très grand, bruns avec de longs cheveux retenus en chignon, des yeux bridés. Il portait son armure rouge et son katana. Un vrai guerrier nippon. Mais il ne portait pas de barbe et n'avait point d'ongles*.

- Mais comment avez-vous fait pour avoir un corps? s'écria Sorsha, surprise.

- Orochi et moi sommes éternels ensemble. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai retrouvé ma forme terrestre.

- Je suis contente pour vous!

Sorsha regardait ses mains et le fait qu'il n'ait pas d'ongle l'intriguait beaucoup. Demander la raison serait malpoli. Oui, mais ne pas avoir d'ongles était étranges. Elle se lança.

- Dites Susanoo, pourquoi vous n'avez plus d'ongles ?

Le guerrier sourit face à la curoisité de la jeune femme.

- Une vieille chamaillerie familiale sans importance ! Nous devons partir à présent. Merci Princesse Sorsha de nous avoir réunis! Nous vous devons une dette! Mais nous serons toujours en vous!

Le dragon, qui avait repris son apparence normale ( une seule tête) et le guerrier Susanoo partirent, vers de nouvelles aventures, sans savoir que bien plus tard, ils se déchireraient. Sorsha les regarda longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

Sorsha se tourna enfin vers Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli. L'elfe se jeta sur elle, la saisit sous les bras et la souleva, mettant le visage maculé de sang de la jeune femme au dessus du sien:

- J'ai eu si peur! Te perdre m'aurait été fatal! Je t'aime Sorsha!

La jeune femme sourit. Ils avaient réussi ! Sauron n'était plus, tous allaient bien, et elle était encore en vie ! Elle s'était libérée de la malédiction du Tatsu. Elle regarda Legolas, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il fallait qu'il le sache. Elle avait failli mourir sans qu'il connaisse les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

- Melon le, Legolas, murmura t elle au creux de son oreille avant de baisser les yeux.

Legolas n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Sorsha venait de lui avouer ses sentiments en elfique ! Elle l'aimait! Il était fou de joie! La femme qu'il aimait l'aimer en retour, Sauron était vaincu, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie !

Il la fit à nouveau tournoyer dans les airs avant de la reposer et de l'embrasser passionnément sous les regards de Gimli et Aragorn amusés.

Ils marchèrent main dans la main vers eux.

- Vous nous avez fait très peur ! Princesse! s'écria le nain.

- J'ai eu encore plus peur que vous ! avoua la jeune femme. J'ai crû que j'allais mourir ! C'est horrible comme sensation ! Mais, où sont Gandalf et les hobbits?

- Ils sont partis à l'infirmerie soigner Frodon et Sam. Rien de grave, mais tout de même, ils ne sont pas au mieux de leur formes! dit Aragorn.

Il prit Sorsha dans ses bras.

- Je suis content que le Tatsu n'ait pas pris ta vie. Mais je crois que tu as pleins de choses à nous raconter. Entre autre cette légende d'Orochi et de Susanoo.

Elle leur expliqua alors la légende de ce guerrier nippon puis ajouta :

- Je pense qu'ils sont arrivés en Terre du Milieu lorsque l'on m'a envoyé sur Terre. Cependant, cela n'étant pas prévu, Orochi s'est figé dans ma chair et Susanoo a perdu son corps, devenant un simple esprit. En gros, Galadriel a buggué ! Erreur de manip' quoi!

Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli la regardaient terminer son discours :

- Oui, dit Legolas en réflechissant. C'est certainement ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Tout est bien qui finit bien mes amis ! s'exclama Gimli avec son air jovial habituel. Je boirais bien une petite chopine, moi!

- Allons! Retournons à l'intérieur de la citadelle, dit Aragorn d'un ton paternel. Rentrons chez nous, Sorsha, Princesse du Gondor!

Sorsha sourit. Ca sonnait plutôt bien. Elle regarda la Cité Blanche, puis son frère.

- Dis Aragorn, je vais avoir une couronne? Avec des gros diamants ! J'aimerais bien un spectre aussi!

- Et dire que je pensais que tout cela l'avait rendue plus mature!

Les trois hommes éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite de la jeune femme.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'intérieur du palais. Tous était là : Gandalf, Eomer, Eowyn, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Faramir…

Frodon se reposait encore.

Le lendemain, dans une grande chambre baignée de lumière et dans des draps immaculés, Frodon dormait, veillé par Gandalf. Il se réveilla enfin heureux d'être encore envie et de voir que son cher Gandalf l'était aussi, lui qui était tombé avec le Balrog dans la Moria.

Merry et Pippin se jetèrent sur le lit et entourèrent Frodon de leur petits bras. Gimli, Legolas, Sorsha et Aragorn passèrent enfin la porte de la chambre. La communauté de l'Anneau était presque réunie. Seul Boromir manqua à l'appel. Ils eurent tous une pensée pour le fils du Gondor.

Sauron était vaincu. Le bonheur se lisait sur tous les visages. Ils avaient traversé de nombreuses épreuves et enfin, leur quête touchait son but. Mais un pli sur le front d'Aragorn montrait qu'il était soucieux.

Comment allait Arwen? Et qu'allait devenir Sorsha ? Il n'avait pu se confier à personne et il sentait que ces attentes interminables le rongeaient petit à petit. Dés demain, il ferait partir une missive pour Fondcombe, demandant des nouvelles d'Arwen Undomiel et des informations supplémentaires sur le futur mariage de sa sœur.

(Merci à Wikipédia : .org/wiki/Mythologie_japonaise

Susanoo et le dragon à huit têtes :

Exilé du royaume des cieux, Susanoo vint à Izumo Il y trouva un vieil homme et sa femme pleurant le sort de leur fille nommée Kushinada. Susanoo leur en demanda la raison. Le vieil homme expliqua qu'ils avaient à une époque huit filles, mais qu'un dragon octocéphale et octocaudal nommé Yamata-no-orochi , _Yamata-no-orochi_avait mangé leurs sept premières filles et réclamait à présent que l'on lui donnât la huitième en pâture.

Susanoo tomba amoureux de la jeune fille et promit à ses parents de la sauver en échange de sa main. Il transforma alors la jeune fille en un peigne qu'il cacha dans ses cheveux, et construisit autour de la maison une muraille percée de huit ouvertures. Il ordonna que l'on place dans chaque ouverture une table avec sur chacune d'elle un grand vase rempli de saké distillé huit fois.

Attiré par l'odeur du saké, le dragon but tant et tant qu'il sombra dans le sommeil. Susanoo en profita alors pour anéantir l'ignoble bête. En découpant le monstre, son sabre buta sur une épée miraculeuse cachée dans l'une des queues du dragon. Pour se racheter auprès de sa sœur Amaterasu, Susanoo lui offre par la suite cette épée, Kusanagi no tsurugi.)

* Susanoo s'est fait arraché les ongles et coupé la barbe par les Dieux lors de son bannissement.

Comme vous avez pu le constater, je ne me suis pas servi de la légende, seulement de ses personnages. Mais qui sait si la légende ne sera pas utilisée plus tard ? :D Suspense :

Voilà, c'était l'avant dernier chapitre ! La fin est proche ! Snif !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions !


	23. Chapitre 21 Et fin!

**Disclaimer :**

Evidemment, tout est au grand et vénérable Tolkien. Je ne fais que lui emprunter la Terre du Milieu et ses habitants, je m'amuse avec et j'espère vous amuser aussi !

Seule Sorsha et quelques personnages secondaires sortent de mon imagination.

Merci et Bonne Lecture !

**Réponse aux rewiews :**

Dahud

vite le dernier chapitre! j'ai trop hâte de voir comment tout cela va se finir!  
mais alors qui c'est ce prétendant que Sorsha doit épouser? _Ah ah ! Surprise ! Je pense que personne ne s'y attend ! Sadique ! ^^_  
vite vite vite! _Oui, désolée, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu pour finir ! C'est méga dur de terminer une fic en fait!_

PS: je comprends mieux suite à ta réponse à ma réview! merki!^^ _Bah, c'est normal ! En plus, c'était une question très pertinente !_

Tweetounette

J'avoue je suis morte de rire en lisant ce chapitre, les passages où Galadriel bugge et où Sorsha demande une couronne et surtout un spectre sont à mourir de rire. _Oui, j'aime beaucoup aussi ! J'imagine trop la tête d'Aragorn quand elle lui demande un sceptre_ ! QUOI? Avant dernier chapitre, non c'est pas possible! _Je veux encore pleins de chapitres! Eh oui ! Les bonnes choses ont une fin ! Mais je suis triste aussi de la finir ! En tout cas, merci de ton soutien et de tes rewiews!_ Non, non, je suis pas capricieuse lol bizz à bientôt bonne continuation _biz !_

Tweetounette

Super chapitre (j'ai l'impression que je me répète à chaque fois je pourrais me montrer plus créative) _Tinquiete ca me fait déjà trop plaisir que tu me le dises!_, on apprend tout sur le Tatsu et félicitation, t'as une grande imagination, ça m'a cloué lol, dans le bon sens du terme évidemment, j'avais pensé à des théories mais alors pas à ça c'est génial! _Merci merci ! Oui, j'ai bien bataillé pour gardé le suspense ! Oui, une imagination délirante_ mdr! allez je file lire le chapitre suivant

Tweetounette

Salut,  
encore une fois un chapitre qui ne déçoit pas du tout, grand moment celui du chemin des morts, n'_est ce pas ?! mdr!_ !j'adore les réactions et les répliques de Sorsha! _Moi aussi! Elle me fait délirer cette nana! Mdr!_ Allez je me dépêche de lire le chapitre suivant voir s'ils trouvent une solution pour le Tatsu! A tout de suite!_ :D_

Superlils

La fin 00 déjà . . . snif _oui, je suis triste aussi !  
_Moi je l'aimais bien cette histoire (surtout Sorsha XD) _Merci !  
_En même temps, connaissant son caractère un peu "décalé" par rapport à la mentalité de la TDM, j'ai hâte de lire sa réaction à l'annonce de son "propable" mariage ^^ _Oh alors là, tu ne devrais pas être deçue !  
_Good luck

BeN

Etant facsinée par la mythologie japonaise,ce chapitre me plaît beaucoup^^ _Cool ! Ravie de t'avoir fait plaisir !  
_Ahh je trépigne d'impatience !  
A quand la suite?^^(et fin :-() _bah la voilà !_

BeN

J'adore le récit de la bataille3 _Oh merci !  
_Ya pas à dire j'aime cette fic qui sort de l'ordinaire^^ _J'adore quand je lis ça ! Ca me plait beaucoup comme phrase ! mdr !_

**Chapitre 21 :**

Quelques jours plus tard, tous les habitants de Minas Tirith et des alentours étaient réunis sur la Cour de la fontaine, là où se dresse fièrement l'Arbre Blanc du Gondor.

Sur les dernières marches de l'escalier, Gandalf posa la couronne des rois du Gondor sur la tête d'Aragorn:

- Et voici venir les jours du Roi!

Ensuite il posa un diadème sur la tête brune de Sorsha qui ne tenait plus en place depuis qu'on lui avait appris qu'elle serait la Princesse du Gondor. Elle avait finalement eu sa couronne à diamants mais Aragorn lui avait refusé le sceptre.

- Et de la Princesse! rajouta le magicien blanc qui bénissait le couronnement.

Sorsha portait une magnifique robe gris clair qui lui seyait à la taille et qui dévoilait tout son dos. La robe était longue et mettait son corps mince en valeur. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon d'où s'échappaient négligemment quelques mèches.

Aragorn et Sorsha se regardèrent en souriant, puis se saisissant la main, ils se tournèrent vers la foule qui s'était regroupé sur la grande place: leur peuple les acclamaient. Cela faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas vu tant de visages heureux en même temps.

- Ce jour n'appartient pas à deux personnes, mais à tous les hommes! Reconstruisons ensemble ce monde afin de pouvoir partager des temps de paix!

La foule applaudit la sagesse de leur roi. Sorsha se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura qu'elle était contente qu'il soit son frère. Et elle le pensait sincèrement. Elle avait trouvé une nouvelle famille, un nouveau monde, une nouvelle vie. Beaucoup de choses lui manquaient, mais elle ne désespérait pas de les faire inventer. Elle se sentait bien en Terre du Milieu. Son histoire avec Legolas y était évidemment pour beaucoup.

Sorsha entonna une courte mélodie et Aragorn chanta avec elle. C'est lui qui lui avait apprise la veille. Il tenait absolument à la chanter, et tenait à ce que sa sœur l'accompagne :

"Et Earello Endorenna utulien

Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta "

« D'au delà de la grande mer de la Terre du Milieu je suis venu(e).  
Ici je resterai, ainsi que mes descendants, jusqu'à la fin des temps »

Legolas regarda la femme qu'il aimait. Il lui trouvait toutes les qualités. La voir chanter cette chanson était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il eu vu depuis sa naissance. « Ici je resterai, ainsi que mes descendants, jusqu'à la fin des temps » Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête. Sorsha ne repartirait pas dans son monde et resterait ici. Il eut soudain une illumination : Il fallait qu'il lui demande de l'épouser! Il fallait qu'elle devienne sa femme ! A tout prix ! Si pendant la guerre, l'elfe y pensait déjà, ce n'était qu'un rêve auquel il s'accrochait désespérément. Mais maintenant, il espérait bien voir son rêve devenir réalité, puisque Sorsha était en vie et que Sauron avait été vaincu. Aragorn bénirait leur union. Il souriait, tout à ses pensées, tandis le Roi et la princesse s'approchèrent de lui.

Sorsha lui prit la main et colla son corps contre le sien. Aragorn le remercia pour toute l'aide et l'amitié qu'il lui avait offerte et le prit dans ses bras. Legolas remarqua quelque chose derrière Aragorn. Le roi se dégagea et avisa l'elfe, qui souriait. Sans mot dire, il lui désigna quelque chose derrière lui. Aragorn se retourna, surpris et remarqua en effet des elfes qui n'aurait pas du être là. Des Elfes de Fondcombes. Enfin, derrière le drapeau du Gondor, apparut la femme de sa vie.

Arwen était là, plus belle que jamais. Ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, comme deux aimants, sous les regards émus de Sorsha et de Legolas et puis, contre toute attente, en dépit de la bienséance, Aragorn embrassa passionnément celle qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis des mois mais pour qui son coeur battait toujours.

Sorsha aperçut Elrond et alla discrètement se plaçait à ses cotés.

- Donc, je disais que la liste de doléances allait être longue!

Il sourit:

- Mais vous vous en êtes très bien tirée, princesse du Gondor!

Elrond prit alors un air grave.

- Votre Destin est en marche. Acceptez le!

Sorsha ne comprit pas très bien la signification de cette phrase pour le moins énigmatique. Elrond lui cachait encore quelque chose. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi, Legolas passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîna dans le sillage du roi son frère. Enfin, Aragorn, Legolas, Sorsha, Arwen, Gimli et Gandalf s'arrêtèrent devant les hobbits qui souriaient. Toute la communauté se regardait avec tendresse, heureux de voir que le pire était passé. Tous s'inclinèrent devant les quatre hobbits, qui avait eut tant de courage et tant de bravoure.

Pas un bruit, pas un mot, le silence régnait quand une voix masculine le rompit:

- Sorsha, Princesse exilée puis du Gondor! Venez avec moi!

Tout le monde se retourna, surpris pas le culot de celui qui interrompait une cérémonie officielle et qui s'adressait si familièrement à leur jeune princesse.

- Aragorn, on l'envoie aux oubliettes?

- Il n'y a pas d'oubliette, Sorsha, seulement des cachots!

- Oui, ben c'est pareil! Je peux le dire, hein, je peux? J'en ai toujours rêvé! Allez dis oui!

Aragorn la fit taire d'un signe de la main. Il était tendu. Une veine palpitait au niveau de sa tempe. La silhouette qui avait parlé avancer maintenant vers eux, suivit de quatre autres individus. Le capuchon de leur cape masquait leur visage. On ne pouvait les reconnaître. Qui étaient ils? Et surtout, question principale, que voulaient il à la princesse?

Legolas se mit devant Sorsha, pour la protéger d'un éventuel danger. Aragorn ferma les yeux, se souvenant des paroles de son beau père, qu'il avait voulu oublier en ce jour de bonheur:

"Elle est promise à un autre, Aragorn. Telle était le prix à payer pour qu'elle rentre en Terre du Milieu. Sorsha ne sera pas libre de son Destin."

- Non! cria il de toutes ses forces. Qui que vous soyez, je refuse! Vous m'entendez, je refuse !

Les trois étrangers abaissèrent leurs capuchon et révélèrent leurs visages: des elfes! Et pas n'importe lesquels, il s'agissait du couple royal de la Lorien, Galadriel et Celeborn, de leurs fils, Lam et Alendio et le roi de Mirkwood, Thranduil.

- Sorsha, venez! Nous partons! dit Thranduil.

Sorsha sentit que Legolas serrait de plus en plus fort sa main.

- Galadriel! Qu'est ce que cela signifie? demanda t elle d'un ton inquiet.

Sa mère, baissa les yeux, sans donner de réponse. Sorsha aperçut Lam et Alendio derrière elle, en retrait.

- Lam! Alendio! Mais que se passe t il? Pourquoi devrais je partir avec ce type? C'est qui d'abord ? Et puis je veux pas savoir ! C'est non d'avance !

- Il suffit! Nous partons! s'écria Thranduil en élevant le ton.

- Faites sortir cet homme! Jetez le dehors! cria t elle aux gardes proches, en reculant d'un pas, s'encastrant entre les corps protecteur de Legolas et d'Aragorn.

- Non! Attendez ! fit Legolas. Père! Quelle est cette farce grotesque?

- Ton quoi ? s'exclama Sorsha. Non, tu déconnes ?

Le roi s'avança vers lui.

- Legolas, lâche la main de ma future femme!

Sorsha éclata de rire. C'était nerveux. Le père de Legolas était vraiment un comique. Sa future femme! C'était vraiment la meilleure!

- J'ai le consentement et la promesse de Galadriel, votre mère. Vous ne pouvez refuser, Sorsha. C'est un ordre et votre destin!

Le visage de Sorsha changea de couleur. Tous les regards se fixèrent sur Galadriel.

- Mère, votre blague est vraiment de mauvais goût! Il est évidemment hors de question que l'on me marie de force. Un mariage arrangé ? Non mais on n'est plus au moyen âge !

Elle regarda autour d'elle, dépitée.

- Quoique qu'à bien y réfléchir…

- Galadriel, je ne comprend pas, s'exclama Aragorn qui cherchait à comprendre et surtout à empêcher ce mariage.

Alors la mère de Sorsha expliqua tristement à l'assemblé que Thranduil disait la vérité et qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix :

- Lorsque j'ai envoyé Sorsha sur Terre pour la protéger de Sauron, j'ai utilisé de nombreux envoûtements pour que Sauron ne puissent suivre sa trace, puis à l'aide d'une magie surpuissante, j'en ai bloqué l'accès et j'ai effacer la mémoire de Sorsha, afin que tout soit comme si elle était une vraie humaine. Mais lorsque vint l'heure de la rappeler à sa terre natale afin qu'elle accomplisse la prophétie de la Princesse Exilée, je ne pus y arriver seule. Mes pouvoirs avaient diminués. Le roi Thranduil vint m'aider. Grâce à lui, Sorsha revint parmi nous. Mais en échange, il exigea la main de ma fille.

- Père! Cela ne se peut !

- Silence, Legolas! Cela ne te concerne en rien!

- Je crois bien que si! répondit Sorsha en avançant d'un pas. Je l'aime!

- Et je l'aime également! Père! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!

Le roi de Mirkwood les regarda tout les deux, sans tressaillir, sans émotion.

- J'ai conclu un marché Legolas! Et j'entends qu'il soit respecté.

Tous les compagnons de la Communauté étaient anéantis par cet événement inattendu.

Sorsha croyait vivre un cauchemar. Cela ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ! On lui ordonnait d'épouser le père de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et elle n'avait aucun droit sur cette décision. Sans rien lui dire, sans même la concerter, on lui ordonner de vivre sans Legolas ou pire vivre à ses cotés, dans le même palais et être la femme de Thranduil...

Jamais! pensa t elle. Plutôt mourir ! Roméo et Juliette version Terre du Milieu ! Sa réflexion la fit sourire. Aragorn et Legolas étaient en pleine discussion avec Thranduil. Elle réfléchissait, cherchait un moyen d'éviter ce mariage forcé. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

C'est risqué, pensa t elle, mais cela vaut le coup d'essayer. L'honneur de Trandhuil n'y survivra pas.

- Roi Trandhuil! cria t elle, attirant l'attention de tous. Je vais vous donner la raison pour laquelle je ne puis vous épouser.

Elle laissa sécouler quelque secondes, afin que tous l'écoute.

- Je porte l'enfant de Legolas, déclara t elle enfin.

L'elfe écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et regarda Sorsha:

- Hein ? Je...Je vais être père?!

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit. Il la serra contre lui, oubliant la tension autour d'eux et s'embrassèrent passionnément.

- Mensonge! Je n'y crois pas! vociféra Thranduil.

- Sauf votre respect, majesté, s'écria une voix cristalline, la princesse Sorsha est venue me trouver hier matin en ma qualité de sage femme. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et m'a avoué qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de ses dernières lunes. Après un rapide examen, je lui ai annoncé qu'elle est enceinte de presque deux mois.

Eowyn venait de faire une révérence, et fit quelque pas en arrière retournant ainsi près de Faramir. Le père de Legolas ne sut plus quoi penser. Il ne pouvait décemment pas épouser une femme qui portait l'enfant de son fils! Mais comment faire alors pour agrandir son royaume? Epouser Sorsha avait le double avantage de lui amener en dot la forêt de Galadriel et de bonnes relations avec le Gondor. Et là, tout tomber à l'eau.

Galadriel avait pénétré l'esprit du Roi et venait de comprendre comment elle pouvait éviter ce mariage. Aussi discrètement qu'elle put, elle parla également à Aragorn, l'informant des pensées de Thranduil. L'ancien rôdeur hocha doucement la tête.

- Thranduil, interpella Galadriel, nous avons combattu ensemble à Dol Guldur, détruisant ainsi la forteresse sombre de Sauron. Nous avons vaincu l'ombre dans le Nord. Purifions la forêt noire et partageons cet immense territoire!

Le roi réfléchit quelques secondes. Oui, son royaume sylvain serait considérablement agrandi! Oui, la forêt des Vertes feuilles allait renaître.

- Soyons alliés! proposa ensuite Aragorn. Laissez quelques uns de vos sujets s'installer en Ithilien et développons une route commerciale, ensemble.

Le roi hocha à nouveau la tête. Oui, quelle bonne idée! Des rapports commerciaux entre les Elfes Sylvains et les Hommes de Gondor. Cela ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique et intéressant.

Sorsha et Legolas comprenaient enfin le pourquoi des épousailles revendiquées. Si le roi acceptait les propositions de la Lorien et du Gondor, ils pourraient être ensemble! Sorsha n'avait plus son utilité territorial, commercial ou politique.

Thranduil avait également compris que tous connaissaient ses ambitions.

- Puisque tout le monde me pressent à ne pas vous épouser, j'y consens Princesse. Quant à vous, Legolas, je vous somme de réparer immédiatement la faute que vous avez commise! déclara t il dans un sourire de satisfaction.

Legolas sourit et remercia son père par un regard. Il se détacha du corps de Sorsha et lui prit simplement la main, posant son genou à terre:

- Princesse Sorsha, fille du Gondor et de la Lorien, mon amour, acceptez vous de devenir ma femme?

- Mais Legolas, je suis mortelle! Je te rappelle que tu es immortelle ! Je ne peux pas te demander ça!

Arwen approcha de la jeune femme qui hésitait entre l'amour qu'elle portait à l'elfe et la culpabilité du sacrifice de son immortalité.

- C'est son choix! Il lui appartient de la donner! Tout comme son coeur!

Elle regarda son frère qui écarquillait de grands yeux. Malgré ses réticences, il avait finalement accepté la vie que lui offrait Arwen.

Legolas la regardait toujours amoureusement, et serrait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Il attendait une réponse. En réalité, toute l'assemblée attendait une réponse. Son frère avait la bouche ouverte, Arwen la fixait. Elle tourna la tête vers les hobbit et elle vit Merry et Pippin qui secouait la tête de haut en bas très vite et gesticulait. Apparemment, ils essayaient de lui faire dire « oui ». Elle sourit et se mit à genoux, au même niveau que Legolas et lui dit, avant de l'embrasser:

- C'est oui ! Legolas, oui! J'accepte! De tout mon cœur !

Gandalf se mit à rire. Cela résonnait dans toute la cour. Alors, la journée put enfin reprendre son court de félicité. Une grande fête avait lieu pour le couronnement du Roi et l'annonce du mariage de la princesse. Le banquet était somptueux, la bière et le vin coulait a flot, les troubadours faisaient danser hommes, femmes et enfants. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Faramir et les hobbits fumaient et tranquillement dans un coin. Le repos du guerrier, pensa Sorsha et Arwen qui discutaient depuis une bonne heure maintenant sur le fait qu'Arwen était la nièce de Sorsha ce qui déplaisait fortement à l'intéressée :

- Tante ? Pfff, mais ça fait super vieux ça ! On peut pas être cousine, plutôt ? Ou s'en tenir simplement à la belle sœur ?

Arwen éclata de rire en entendant comment Sorsha faisait et défaisait les arbres généalogiques de bon cœur et sans soucis. Elle décida de changeait de sujet :

- Sorsha, j'ai quelque chose pour toi!

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers sa belle soeur. Elle était merveilleusement belle dans sa robe de reine, sa couronne finement ouvragée. Mais plus que tous les artifices, c'était la joie d'être prés d'Aragorn qui lui redonnait toute sa beauté.

Elle lui tendit un paquet joliment enrubanné. Sorsha se dépêcha de l'ouvrir et poussa un cri en découvrant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur:

- Mes Louboutin! Oh je pensais les avoir perdues!!!

Arwen sourit de voir son amie si heureuse pour une simple paire de chaussures. Elle ne lui avoua pas qu'elle les avait essayé et qu'elle s'était tordue la cheville en moins de quinze minutes! C'est Elrond qui avait dû la relever…

Sorsha vit une chevelure familière:

- Eowyn! appela t elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient enterré la hache de guerre, depuis qu'elles s'étaient soutenues face à Eomer. Enfin, pour Sorsha, c'était plutôt depuis qu'Aragorn l'avait remballée.

- Merci Eowyn! Sans votre appui, je ne sais...

- J'avais une dette envers vous. Lors de la bataille, je me suis retrouvé encerclée. C'est grâce à vos flèches que j'ai pu m'en sortir à ce moment là.

Les deux femmes s'inclinèrent puis toutes les trois partirent rejoindre leurs amants et leurs amis.

- Zor...Zorza! Ze vais...Je vais...

Legolas était ivre. Il était même carrément bourré. Gimli était à côté de lui et rigolait tout ce qu'il pouvait!

- Je l'avais bien dit, il tient pas l'alcool!

- Gilmi, hic, reste t'jours la belle! Zavez pas hic ! gagné le concours! rappela Eomer, qui visiblement était dans le même état que Legolas.

- Je ne m'en fais pas trop mon ami! Attendez le soir de ses noces!

- Je vous jure que si vous me le mettez dans cet état pour ma nuit de noce, Gimli, je vous pèle!

- Elle a déjà été consommé votre nuit de noce, alors on peut s'amuser! répondit Gimli; sous l'oeil amusé de ses compagnons tandis que Sorsha passait au rouge écrevisse. Le nain était ivre, cela se voyait à la grivoiserie de ses propos.

- Ze vais être papa! cria Legolas.

- Et moi ze vais … zêtre to euh…toto.. euh non, …tonton ! cria Aragorn en levant sa chopine. Mais son élan lui fit versait le liquide à côté. Et à côté, il y avait Faramir, qui venait de se prendre un litre de bière dessus.

- Mais euh! cria t il avant de se rendormir, ivre et trempé de bière .

- Faramir, pas toi ! s'écria Eowyn sous les rires complices d'Arwen et de Sorsha.

- Nos guerriers ont bien mérité de savourer leur victoire ! dit l'Etoile du soir tout en continuant de pouffer face au spectacle pour le moins inattendu.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée ; les trois jeunes femmes raccompagnèrent leurs amants dans leurs chambres et le marchand de sable ne tarda pas à passer pour les habitants de Minas Tirith.

Le lendemain, Sorsha fut réveillée par quelque chose. Une douce pression sur son ventre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Legolas, penché sur elle, torse nu qui lui caressait le ventre. Elle s'étira et s'enquit de la santé de son amant :

- Comment va ta tête ? Ca ne tourne pas trop ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Je suis un elfe, je récupère bien plus vite que les humains.

- J'en connais qui vont tirer une de ces têtes ce matin ! dit elle en souriant, en pensant à Eomer, Faramir et Aragorn, qui n'avait certainement pas la même capacité que l'elfe.

Ils paressèrent un moment dans le grand lit ; c'était si bon de se dire que l'on n'avait pas à se lever pour combattre, que tous leurs amis étaient en sécurité et qu'ils allaient enfin passer du bon temps.

- Je suis tellement heureux, déclara Legolas en posant un baiser sur le ventre de sa compagne.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Mais de quoi parle t il ?

- Tu crois que ce sera une garçon ou une fille ? continua t il tout en traçant des arabesques sur son ventre plat.

La jeune femme faillit s'étrangler.

Sorsha avait oublié de lui dire que ce n'était qu'un subterfuge pour éviter le mariage avec Thranduil. La nouvelle avait pourtant l'air de lui faire plaisir.

- Legolas, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Je ne suis pas enceinte!

- Je ne comprend pas, tu as dis que...

- Je ne voulais pas épouser ton père. J'ai pensé qu'ainsi personne ne pourrait nous empêcher d'être ensemble.

- Mais...Qu'allons nous dire?

- Rien du tout.

Elle eut un sourire mutin, et s'assit à califourchon sur l'elfe. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa. Legolas sentait sa poitrine qui exerçait une douce pression contre son torse et avoir raison de lui. Il la remit sous lui et tout en l'embrassant, il releva s chemise, caressant avec délice la peau soyeuse de sa future femme. Sorsha gémit lorsqu'il léchant langoureusement ses seins. Legolas tira les draps sur eux et il fondit sur sa proie.

En début d'après midi, dans la salle du trône de Minas Tirith, tous les compagnons de la Communauté étaient attablés. Legolas et Sorsha se joignirent à eux :

- Oh la tête que vous avez les mecs ! s'exclama Sorsha en avisant les yeux cernés, le teint grisâtre de son frère, d'Eomer et de Faramir.

- Pas trop fort ! répondit Eomer en se massant les tempes.

La conversation fut badine, tout évoquaient la soirée particulièrement arrosée d'hier soir. Tandis qu'elle parlait avec Arwen, qui souhaitait en faire sa demoiselle d'honneur, Legolas, assis à sa droite caressait ses cuisses, son dos, ses bras avec lenteur. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui :

- Arrête ! On n'est pas seuls ! murmura la jeune femme qui sentait son corps s'enflammait progressivement. Tu es fou !

- Fou de toi ! répondit il sur le même ton. J'ai envie qu'on soit seuls !

Sorsha lui sourit, lui lança un « plus tard » et lui continua sa conversation avec l'étoile du soir tandis que Legolas continuait son petit manége.

- Dites moi, mon ami l'elfe, vous vous mariez quand ?

Legolas cessa un instant ses caresses et tourna son regard vers Gimli.

- La date n'a pas encore été annoncée.

- Faudrait penser à le faire avant que votre fils vienne au monde, mon ami !

Sorsha, Legolas et Eowyn éclatèrent de rire en entendant cela. Leur stratagème avait fonctionné mieux que ce qu'elles avaient imaginé, puisque même leurs amis attendaient la naissance de l'enfant de Legolas et Sorsha.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! bougonna Gimli, vexé de déclencher tant d'hilarité. Vraiment, ce n'est pas drôle !

Aragorn et Arwen se regardaient sans comprendre, les hobbits ouvraient leur bouches toutes rondes. Sorsha se décida enfin à leur dire la vérité :

- Je ne suis pas enceinte.

- Mais enfin Sorsha, hier tu as dis que tu l'étais ! Et Eowyn a même confirmé cela ! s'exclama Aragorn.

- Vous pensiez tous sincèrement que j'allais épouser le père de Legolas ? demanda Sorsha en souriant.

Tous comprirent enfin la supercherie. Merry et Pippin complimentèrent les jeunes femmes sur leur Art du mensonge, ce que n'apprécièrent pas, mais alors pas du tout Legolas et Faramir.

- Et cette date alors ? demanda Arwen.

Legolas et Sorsha se regardèrent, sans savoir quoi répondre. Ils voulaient se marier à tout prix mais depuis la fin de la guerre, ils vivaient sur leur petit nuage.

- Si Aragorn est d'accord, je vous propose que nos mariages aient lieu le même jour ! s'exclama Arwen en souriant.

Aragorn n'émit aucune objection, et le couple en question non plus. Cela ne laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour la préparation du mariage, mais ainsi, tous leurs amis pourraient assister à leur union.

La semaine passa très vite. Il fallut confectionner les robes des mariées, les costumes des mariés, préparer la salle, les menus et envoyer les dernières invitations. Arwen tenait à ce que ses frères soient là. On invita également quelque personnages de l'entourage de Legolas, d'Aragorn et on profita de la présence de Galadriel et Celeborn, Lam et Alendio, de Thranduil, des hobbits, bref, de toutes les personnes qui comptaient énormément.

Sorsha était au comble de l'excitation. Dans une grande salle reconvertie en salle de couture pour l'occasion, Arwen et Sorsha essayaient leurs robes. Les couturières terminaient leur ouvrage qui était splendide. Eowyn les aidait à enfiler leurs accessoires tel que les couronnes, les colliers… Merry et Pippin avaient demandé à leur tenir compagnie et Sorsha avait accepté de bon cœur. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient dans la glace, et ne cessait de se complimenter et se trouvaient merveilleuses. Et elles l'étaient !

Dehors, deux silhouettes regardaient par la fenêtre. Lam soupira et fit quelque pas vers le muret, aussitôt rejoint par Alendio.

- Ca va aller mon frère ?

- Bien sur ? Pourquoi me poses tu cette question ?

- Parce que je te connais, et je sais ce que tu éprouves pour Sorsha.

- Cela se voit tant que ça ? répondit Lam, gêné.

- Non, mais je suis ton frère et je lis dans ton coeur comme dans un livre.

- Tu sais, j'ai tout ait pour que cela n'arrive pas, mais même sur Terre, j'éprouvais déjà pour elle des sentiments non fraternels. Je n'arrive pas à la considérer comme notre sœur.

- Elle l'est pourtant, dit doucement Alendio qui se remémorer la fois où peu de temps après l'arrivé de Sorsha en Terre du Milieu, Lam avait tenter de l'embrasser dans les écuries de Fondcombes.

- Je le sais. Je te jure, qu'il n'a pas intérêt à lui faire du mal sinon, je…dit il en serrant ses poings.

- Tu connais Legolas aussi bien que moi. Et tu sais parfaitement qu'ils sont tout les deux amoureux.

La conversation s'acheva sur un long soupir de Lam.

La nuit était tombée, et Legolas portait Sorsha dans leur chambre. Il s'arrêta devant leur porte.

- Demain nous serons unis pour toujours, murmura t il.

Il n'ouvrit pas la porte et la regardait toujours intensément.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sorsha inquiète.

- Je… Je ne sais pas si je devrais dormir avec toi ce soir.

- Legolas, cela fait des mois que l'on dort l'un contre l'autre. Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème.

- Arwen et Aragorn ne dorment pas ensemble ce soir.

- Arwen et Aragorn n'ont jamais dormi ensemble à Minas Tirith, le contredit Sorsha. Et dans un sourire, elle ajouta : Je suis sûre que c'est à cause d'Elrond !

Mais Legolas était toujours perplexe. Devait il passer la nuit dans les bras de Sorsha ou devaient ils plutôt dormir séparément ? Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Sorsha elle, n'avait aucune envie de dormir sans Legolas. D'ailleurs, elle s'évertuait à lui murmurer tout ce qu'ils allaient faire cette nuit. L'elfe éprouvait au creux de son ventre une sensation bien connue : celle du désir. Et il n'allait pas tarder à écouter la voix tentatrice de sa future femme. Ses paroles résonnaient comme celles du chant des sirènes.

- Mais que faites vous là tout les deux ? tonna une voix.

Le couple devient rouge cerise, priant pour que la voix n'est pas entendue ce que disait Sorsha.

- Vous ne pouvez dormir ensemble ce soir et partager le même lit ! C'est contraire aux traditions ! (*) s'écria Elrond. Venez Sorsha, je emmène dans la chambre d'Arwen.

- Il n'en est pas question ! refusa t elle direct.

- Sorsha ! gronda t il.

L'effet fut immédiat, Sorsha se décolla du torse de Legolas et était prête à suivre Elrond. Le seigneur de Fondcombes lui faisait toujours le même effet. Il se retourna, les laissant se dire adieu pour la nuit et avança vers la chambre de sa fille qui était à quelques mètres.

Arwen était bien contente d'avoir son amie avec elle. Sorsha était heureuse aussi mais cela elle ressentait un grand vide à l'idée de ne pas passer la nuit dans les bras de Legolas. Soudain, elle eut une idée :

- Dis Arwen, tu connais l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille ?

Arwen secoua la tête. Non, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- Va chercher du vin ! Je ramène Eowyn ! Je t'expliquerais le concept après !

Elles ouvrirent discrètement la porte, sortant uniquement leur tête pour vérifier qu'Elrond n'était pas dans les parages.

Personne ! Parfait ! Elles se faufilèrent dans la nuit. Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, les trois jeunes femmes étaient réunies dans la chambre. Tout en ouvrant une bouteille de vin, Sorsha leur expliqua ce qu'était un enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

- Eowyn, cela te concerne aussi ! Après tout, toi et Faramir, hein ?

La Rohirrim rougit mais le vin n'allait pas tarder à délier les langues. Leur soirée se finit fort tard dans la nuit, lorsque les trois jeunes femmes n'avaient plus de secrets à raconter ni de vin ! Elles s'endormirent dans le même lit.

Elles furent réveillées le lendemain par Galadriel.

- Mais ? Que s'est il passé ici ?

Elle regarda le spectacle qui s'étalait devant elle : trois jeune femmes dormant ensemble, la mine défaite, et sur le sol des cadavres de bouteilles de vin. Dans moins de deux heures, sa fille et sa petite-fille allaient se marier. Elle passa une main désespérée sur son visage et alla chercher le nécessaire. Elle revint avec quatre suivantes et des seaux d'eau. Les jeunes femmes dormaient toujours. Elle donna l'ordre de leur jeter les seaux dessus.

- Ahhhhh ! Mais que ???? hurla Sorsha en se redressant précipitamment, littéralement trempée.

Galadriel la regardait et elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air contente.

- Mère ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Mais ça va pas bien ou quoi ?

- Sorsha, toi et Arwen vous vous mariez dans moins de deux heures.

Les deux intéressées se regardèrent affolées :

- Oh flûte ! On est en retard ! J'ai mal au crâne !

Galadriel soupira et leur fit servir un liquide verdâtre.

- Cela va faire disparaître vos excès d'hier ! Je ne suis pas fière de vous mesdemoiselles !

Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent en souriant : peut-être, mais elles s'étaient bien amusés !

Il fallut se dépêcher : enfiler les robes, maquillage, coiffure. Enfin, le résultat était là. Elles se tournèrent vers Galadriel qui sourit pour la premiere fois qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre. Leur teint clair était étincelant, leurs yeux brillaient. Elles n'avaient plus l'air des deux ivrognes que Galadriel avait réveillé il y avait moins de deux heures. Elle les prit une par une à part.

- Sorsha, ma petite fille ! Tu es magnifique ! Je te retrouve à peine que je dois déjà te perdre !

- Vous ne me perdez pas mère ! Nous nous verrons souvent, je vous le promets !

Elles se serrèrent fort et Sorsha ajouta :

- Merci, mère ! Je sais que c'est grâce à vous si je peux épouser Legolas !

Galadriel sourit et embrassa tendrement sa fille sur la joue lui souhaitant tout le bonheur du monde.

Le cortège de femmes partit alors vers le lieu du mariage qui serait célébré par Gandalf.

- Aragorn ! chuchota Legolas en interpellant son ami.

Le Roi se tourna vers lui. Les deux amis étaient vêtus de tuniques banches qui mettait en valeur leur corps de guerriers. Ils portaient tous les deux une couronne : celle du Gondor pour Aragorn et celle de Mirkwood pour Legolas.

L'elfe tourna entre ses doigts les anneaux qu'il échangerait bientôt avec Sorsha.

- Je vous sens nerveux Legolas !

- Elles sont en retard, non ?

L'ancien Rôdeur sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son ami dans un tel état d'anxiété.

La salle était remplie. Au premier rang, se dressaient la famille et les amis. La salle était décoré de fleurs, des roses blanches en quantité et sous toutes les formes : bouquets ; couronnes… Leurs parfums délicats enveloppaient toute la salle. Soudain, menée par Galadriel, les deux jeunes femmes apparurent et une douce musique retentit dans les airs.

Legolas et Aragorn se tournèrent alors vers leur aimées. Et ils furent une nouvelle fois ensorcelés.

Sorsha était vêtue d'une robe bustier blanche. Son dos était savamment dénudé par les lacets du corset. La robe était plus courte devant que derrière, laissant apparaître ses jambes galbées. Elle chaussait de ravissantes sandales blanches, sur le modèle de ses Louboutin. Dans ses mains, un bouquet de rose et sur sa tête, étaient piquées également quelques roses. Elle regardait Legolas droit dans les yeux et souriait, heureuse.

Arwen portait une robe plus classique, décolleté devant et dans le dos et avait piquées elle aussi des roses. Tout autour de sa taille fine, les roses formaient une ceinture.

Enfin, après les derniers mètre qui les séparer de ceux qu'elles aimaient, elles furent à leurs côtés, Gandalf, assisté d'Elrond et de Thranduil, célébra l'union des quatre amants sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Arwen devint donc l'épouse du Roi du Gondor, d' Elessar Telcontar. Et à la surprise générale, Sorsha reçut une couronne que Thranduil posa sur sa tête, devenant ainsi la femme de Legolas et la princesse de Mirkwood.

La soirée fut particulièrement réussie. Après avoir réussi à rendre Gimli plus ivre que ivre, Eomer, Aragorn, Faramir et Legolas partirent inviter leur dulcinée. Les danseurs s'écartèrent pour leur laisser la place et au son d'une douce mélodie, ils entamèrent une valse. Eomer avait invité Lothiriel, et l'on voyait clairement qu'une histoire n'allait pas tarder à naître entre les deux danseurs.

- Sorsha, murmura tendrement Legolas tandis qu'il la maintenait contre lui par une main plaquée en bas de son dos, pour la faire tourner et virevolter.

Elle leva vers lui ses yeux interrogateurs.

- J'ai envie que l'on soit tout les deux !

- Eclipsons nous discrètement ! proposa t elle.

- Discrètement, je ne sais pas, on est à peine quatre couples sur la piste !

Elle fit signe à Merry et Pippin de venir danser. N'ayant pas de cavalières à leur taille, ils prirent le parti d'en rire et de s'inviter. La foule suivit et bientôt Legolas et Sorsha se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre. Ils entendirent des bruits dans le couloir et ils reconnurent bientôt les voix d'Arwen et d'Aragorn.

- D'autres en on profitait ! s'exclama Sorsha.

Legolas la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit. Tout en la dévêtissant, il lui demanda :

- Quels sont vos projets maintenant, princesse de Mirkwood ?

- Reconstruire Minas Tirith, accompagner les hobbits en Compté, créer un centre commercial, visiter Mirkwood…

Legolas la fit taire d'un baiser :

- Je voulais dire tout de suite.

Elle lui adressa un sourire mutin:

- Je vais te montrer !

(*) Cette tradition n'existe pas. Elle sort directement de mon imagination. ^^

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Et voilà! C'est déjà la fin de La Princesse Exilée. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais c'est super dur de finir une histoire ! J'ai vraiment galéré !**

**Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette fic et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésiter pas à me le dire dans une rewiew ou par mail !**

**Je prépare d'or et déjà une nouvelle fic ! Attention, on quitte Le seigneur des Anneaux, pour atterrir dans la Seconde Guerre Mondiale avec une fic sur Pearl Harbor, le film. Avis aux amateurs ! J'espère qu'il y en aura! :D**

**Mais je n'abandonne pas pour cela Sorsha (et Legolas !!!) et je publierais certainement des one-shots « suite » de La Princesse Exilée.**

**D'ailleurs, j'ai un autre projet de fic sur Pirate des Caraïbes ! Et oui, j'ai de l'imagination à revendre !**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et un méga merci à tous ceux qui ont pris cinq secondes pour me laisser un commentaire ! Ca m'a vraiment fait très très très plaisir !**

**Je vous propose deux morceaux que j'adore et sur lesquels j'ai écris les trois quart de la fic (on les trouve sur Youtube):**

**Requiem for a tower:**

**.com/watch?v=lncKZZPm390&feature=related**

**Tarabas' theme :**

**.com/watch?v=O7mztkIiGYM**

**A bientôt !**

**Bisous à tous et à toutes !**

**Cléo**


	24. Chapter 24

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Alors, non, ce n'est pas un chapitre (désolée), puisque le chapitre 21 clôturait **La Princesse Exilée**.

Mais, …………………… (Suspense !)………………………………………………………...............................................................................................................

Voici la suite des aventures de Sorsha et de toute la troupe ! :D

Elle s'intitule : **Les Reines de la Guerre**.

_Résumé _: Après la Destruction de l'Anneau Unique, tous reprennent leur activité. Minas Tirith se reconstruit doucement. Cependant le Mal gronde de nouveau en Mordor. Qui ? Comment ? Personne ne s'attendait à cela. Et encore moins Sorsha, pour qui le cauchemar ne fait que commencer…

Beaucoup d'action et d'aventure, de la romance, un ou deux lemons, de l'amitié et Sorsha, toujours fidèle à elle-même !

En espérant que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous !

Bises,

Cléo


End file.
